Touhou Project: From deadlast to the Strongest
by PersonaJoker
Summary: A simple letter changing Naruto life. Watch as he roses from dead last to the strongest while dealing with all of the shenanigans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arrived at Gensokyou

Naruto Uzumaki who is now at 10 years old is now running away from the ANBUs after putting Aburame Clan special super glue on their mask. How did he get something like that… you probably don't want to know.

Anyway… after Naruto escaped the ANBUs he then went back to his home only to find it being vandalized with word writing 'Die Demon!' 'Go back where you came from'

Naruto could only sigh sadly as he walks inside mumbled: "I'm home…"

Only silenced welcome him as he walks in with heavy heart. He was about to take a cup ramen then a letter on the table caught his attention.

"Did the old man send me an allowance or something?" Mumbled Naruto took the letter

He opens it as he read: "_Dear Naruto Uzumaki… are you tired of always being alone in this cold place? Do you want a friend? Someone who will stay beside you? Well, wait no longer! Just smear your blood on the designed spot and your wish can come true!_"

At the bottom of the letter had a chibi peace sign on one hand while another point down at the spot.

"What's this? Can it truly grand me something like that?" Asked Naruto wondering

'Well… it's not like I have nothing to lose anyway.' Though Naruto biting his thumb and smear his blood on the spot.

Instantly, the letter disappears as a rift open up.

"Wait… what the?" Asked Naruto as the rift started to suck him in

"Wa… WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shout out Naruto as he was sucked in as the rift closed

(Gensokyou)

A red and white shrine maiden is now sweeping the garden as she sighed out. Then suddenly a rift open up blowing a gust of wind

"What the? What did that hag do this time…?" Asked Reimu tiredly

And then emerge out was Naruto. It was so sudden that Reimu unable to act as Naruto crashed to Reimu and… lip lock with her?

Reimu struggling out of the 'kiss' as she pushed Naruto off while covering her mouth. She mumbled out: "I'll kill that hag later!"

Naruto right now starts to stand up as he looks around: "W-Where am I?"

"You are at my shrine in Gensokyou." Said Reimu

"Eh? Gensokyou?" Asked Naruto

"That's right. Now tell me, why did that hag bring you here?" Asked Reimu

"Hag?" Asked Naruto

"Don't lie! I know it was that hag! Who else could open a freaking rift and bring human to here." Said Reimu

"Look… I don't know. All I did is smearing blood on a letter and then I suddenly got here." Said Naruto

"Letter? So you didn't see that hag after all?" Asked Reimu

"Most likely…" Said Naruto

"So… what did she say in the letter?" Asked Reimu

"Well…" Said Naruto scratching his head

"C'mon… out with it. What was in the letter?" Asked Reimu pressing him

Naruto sighed as he explained. After the explanation…

"You fall for that?! Didn't your parent told you don't mess with suspicious thing?" Asked Reimu massaging her temple

"…" Mumbled Naruto

"Huh? What did you say?" Asked Reimu

"… I don't have parent." Said Naruto

Reimu looks at him eye soften a little as she said: "You're an orphan?"

Naruto then nodded. Reimu continues: "Then don't you have friends? I mean… even orphans have a bunch of them."

"I don't. The adult of my villages take their kid away and always call me 'monster' or 'demon'." Said Naruto sadly

'Weird. He doesn't look like one at all. So why? Wait a minute…' Though Reimu as she slowly senses something in him… or more precisely, at his abdomen.

"Hey… lift up your shirt." Said Reimu

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Lift it up… there something I need to check." Said Reimu

Naruto confuses but comply. As he lifts his shirt up, she puts her hand on Naruto stomachs as an array appeared.

"This is… a sealing array?" Mumbled Reimu as she looks up at Naruto: 'Why would he have something like this on him?'

Naruto stomachs then suddenly rumbling as Naruto embarrass. Reimu then let him in the shrine as she brings out some crackers.

She picks up one and takes a bite. She then sees Naruto just stare at her as he didn't touch the crackers at all.

"What's wrong? You are hungry right? Then eat up…" Said Reimu

"Eh? Is it okay?" Asked Naruto timid

"Why did you ask that? If you want then take one…" Said Reimu with another bite

"You won't suddenly take it from me?" Asked Naruto

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Asked Reimu confuses. This kid is getting weirder and weirder

"Look… just take one. It's okay." Said Reimu tiredly

Naruto then slowly reached out and grab it. He takes a bite and said: "I-It's good…"

"You never have one before? Don't your village have this?" Asked Reimu

"No… they have but…" Said Naruto

"But?" Asked Reimu

"… When I asked, the shop owner chased me away." Said Naruto

'Okay… this is beyond mess up. Just what the heck kind of village is this? Do they find such joy to starve him?' Though Reimu

"Then what do you usually eat?" Asked Reimu

"Cup ramen." Said Naruto

"… That's all?" Said Reimu

"Yes…" Nodded Naruto

'No wonder his body is in such bad shape. That kind of balance would ruin him. Is this the reason why that hag send him here?' Though Reimu

"Okay… stay here and grab a few more bites. I'll be right back." Said Reimu standing up

"Eh? Okay…" Said Naruto taking another

Reimu stepped outside for a bit to get out of Naruto range of hearing as she said: "Oi come out. You are near right?"

A rift opens up as Yukari popped out as she said: "As expected of Hakurei Shrine Maiden. You were able to detect me right away."

"Cut it out. Care to tell me his story? I assume that you already know all about him to decide to drop him to a place full of Youkai." Said Reimu

"… It won't be pretty." Said Yukari losing the childishness

"Isn't that a surprise?" Asked Reimu with sarcasm

Yukari then slowly tell Reimu Naruto life at Konoha. The more the story progress, the angrier Reimu is. She then said: "Are they bunch of idiots? They torturing a kid who knows nothing about what he carrying and it's not even his freaking fault in the first place!"

"Human when losing something… they tend to find something to vent their anger on. And it was bad luck for him to be 'it'." Said Yukari

"Bunch of moron is more like it! Even the leader as well. Not only he did something stupid that announcing him as a prison of the thing the village hate and even did a poor job to take care of him as well." Said Reimu

"I take it you saw his state?" Said Yukari

"Hard to ignore… He even hesitates to take a cracker even though he's hungry." Said Reimu

"So… will you take him in?" Asked Yukari cheerfully

"Why me? I get that he needs someone to look after him, but won't Keine be more perfect for this?" Asked Reimu

"Don't worry. You only have to look after him for the night. At the day, I'll bring him back to attend school in his village." Said Yukari

"You haven't answered my question. Why me?" Asked Reimu

All Yukari did was giving her a smile that annoys Reimu.

"…There's still something you haven't told me, isn't it?" Asked Reimu looks at Yukari

"You will have to find out…" Said Yukari cheerfully as she sinking back in the rift

Reimu sighed as she going back to the shrine to see Naruto sitting there waiting.

"Well… anyway, you can stay here for the time being. At the morning, the hag will pick you to go to the school in your village. Is that okay with you?" Asked Reimu

"Eh? Then I can't be here anymore?" Asked Naruto sadly

"No… but you still have school at your village right? You just need to go there and the evening the hag will pick you up." Said Reimu

"Oh… by the way, who is this hag you are talking about?" Asked Naruto

"She is Yukari Yakumo. The one who brought you here in the first place." Said Reimu

"Oh…" Said Naruto

"Look… I heard about your circumstance. I'll say this… you have nothing to worry about. I met many being that could make the Kyuubi crapping his pant so you don't have to worry about scaring me at all." Said Reimu

"Eh? What do mean by the Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto

"Wait… you didn't know?!" Said Reimu surprises

"Know? Know what? Was it something that I need to know?!" Said Naruto impatient

"Your caretaker… what did he tell you about the Kyuubi?" Asked Reimu

"My Jiisan said the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime." Said Naruto

"That moronic leader! He even hides something like this…" Mumbled Reimu angry

"Eh? What did he hide? Please tell me!" Said Naruto begging

"Sit down…" Said Reimu pressing him to sit down

"… Look. I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you'll listen to all of my words till the end." Said Reimu

"Um… Okay." Said Naruto

"…" Reimu right now in a bind. She had no idea to break this to him at all. There could be a chance that he will break if he learns about this. In the end, she sighed out as she said: "You said your Jiisan told you this Yondaime killed the Kyuubi right?"

Seeing Naruto nodded she then continues: "Well… that was haft the truth."

"Haft the truth?" Asked Naruto

"It means… the Yondaime only defeat it and sealed it away." Said Reimu

"Seal it away? But where would he…" Said Naruto but came in sudden halt. Things start to makes sense to him. All the harsh words, mocking, sneering, the look with hatred…

"Then… I'm the Kyuubi?" Said Naruto shaking

"No… you are the container." Said Reimu

"How would you know?!" Said Naruto upset

"Because… before when I checked your stomach, I saw it. The seal array that used for sealing the Kyuubi." Said Reimu

"Seal array?" Asked Naruto

"You could say it is an old but effective way to deal with a demon. Most likely this Yondaime don't have enough power to kill it thus sealing it in you." Said Reimu drinking tea

"But why… WHY ME?!" Said Naruto as he slowly broke down

"I don't know. But…" Said Reimu standing up to go near him. She patting his head as she said: "As that hag said, you don't have to worry anymore. She sending you here for the reason after all…"

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Naruto looks at Reimu

"I'm a Miko. You could say demon related things are my specialty." Said Reimu

"Wait… then can you…" Said Naruto

"Unfortunately… I can't. Not because I lacked the power, but because the Kyuubi life linked to you. So if I killed it then you will die as well." Said Reimu

"No way…" Said Naruto depressed

"But that's doesn't mean there isn't a way…" Said Reimu

"Eh?" Asked Naruto looking up

"In Gensokyou, there are many being here. Some of them even a hundred years old, I'm sure they can help you find some solution." Said Reimu

"Wait… hundred years old?! Just what is this place anyway?" Asked Naruto shocked

"Oh right… I think I need to break to you what is Gensokyou. You see to sum it up, this is a place that humans and demons coexist with each other." Said Reimu

"Eh? Coexist?" Asked Naruto

Reimu then starts to explain to him that Gensokyou had been separate to the outside world. He finds it makes sense since this is a place for Human and Demon after all. But still, to think Human and Demon can live in harmony like this. He felt kind of envy. If he were live here in the first place, he would have a much better childhood. But still, after hearing some of the residents' power, he couldn't help but shiver down his spine. Seriously… their powers are freaking cheat!

"Relax… if you stick with me, then it's all right." Said Reimu

"Okay… but can I use magic as well?" Asked Naruto hoping

"I don't know. Since I never taught anyone at all. But magic tends to need Mana or in my case, divine spiritual power." Said Reimu

"Aw man…" Said Naruto downhearted

"Well… I hope that you will enjoy your stay here. Let me introduce myself, I am Reimu Hakurei. Just call me Reimu." Said Reimu extend her hand

"Thank you Reimu-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto grasping it as he shows his true smile

After that, All of Naruto days became brighter. After school, he immediately dashes back home and going to Gensokyou. Every day, he brought some instant ramen there for Reimu to try them out as he always eating together with Reimu.

All of these days, Naruto showing his true smile after he running back to his house. But misfortune happened at a few days later.

One day, Naruto is in the classroom as he looking at the clock like begging it to move faster. Then the bell rang as Naruto shout out: "YOSSHAA!" as he did a mad dash out of the window.

"Um… class dismiss?" Said Iruka awkward

Naruto running back to his house to show Reimu a new kind of snack he just bought. But then he suddenly realized that the street of Konoha is… empty?

"Wait… where is everyone go?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said an ANBU with a blank mask

"Wait… who are you?" Asked Naruto

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matter is… someone asked for your death." Said the ANBU drawing his tanto

"eh… eh?" Asked Naruto as he then narrowly dodge a slash from the ANBU

"Wait who are you? Why would you do this?" Asked Naruto frighten

"Be silent and accept your death!" Said the ANBU

"Screw you! There's no way anyone would accept that!" Said Naruto

"Why would you want to live? It's not like you have the right." Said the ANBU

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Oh right… you didn't know. Very well… You know about the Kyuubi right?" Asked the ANBU

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto

"You don't know the truth that the Yondaime instead of killing the Kyuubi, he sealed it in you." Said the ANBU

Naruto looked down shocked. Not from that news, but he realized that most likely someone hired this ANBU to kill him because of he holding the Kyuubi.

"Now you know… lay down and die." Said the ANBU charge at him only for Naruto throwing the shuriken at him making him parry.

"That news is way too old. I already knew about that. If your client wants me to die because of a stupid reason like that, THEN FORGET IT!" Said Naruto brings out his Kunai

"I don't know how you knew, but you will have to die… for the sake of Konoha." Said the ANBU charges at him.

Due to still a poorly skill academy student and his opponent is a grown-up ANBU, he was unable to dodge the sword thrust completely as the sword goes through his side.

Naruto grunt out in pain as he tried to use his remain strength to stab the kunai through his mask. But luck out for him as the kunai broke it makes contact.

"What?" Asked Naruto shocked

"It seems that the shopkeeper did a good job for selling this defective weapon to you." Said the ANBU as he withdrew his sword making Naruto coughed hard as he slowly lies down

The surrounding start to change as the market revealed to be a dark alley. The ANBU then bring down a final slash across Naruto front nearly cleaving him as he said: "Go rotten in hell… Demon."

The ANBU then suddenly have his head separate from his body as Yukari emerge out said: "So this is why he was so late."

Yukari then scooped Naruto up as she brings him to Gensokyou after dispose of the dead body to the dimension where demon lives.

(Gensokyou)

Reimu is now waiting for him with Marisa as she said: "Shouldn't the kid you take care of be here by now?"

"Why are you even here anyway?" Asked Reimu

"And also… dragging along other here." Said Reimu thumbing at the other waiting at the shrine

"We're curious. I mean… you taking in an orphan is rare after all." Said Aya chuckling while holding a camera

"Haiz… but still, that hag is late. Did she sleep in or something?" Asked Reimu

As soon as Reimu said that, the rift open up as Yukari emerge.

"Took you long eno… Wait what happened?!" Said Reimu shocked seeing Naruto bleeding

"I'll explain later. He needs healing… and fast!" Said Yukari

"I'll get some medicine herb!" Said Eirin fly back to her house

"Great… this is quite shallow. What asshole did this to a child?!" Said Reimu angry

"It seems someone hired a ninja to kill him. And the ninja that was hired also holds a lot of hate toward Naruto as well." Said Yukari

"Oi… does anyone here know heal?" Asked Reimu

All the resident just shaking their head.

"Well, it's expected since the 'spell call' law makes our fight non-lethal so no one bothers to learn." Said Marisa

"This is no time for joke Marisa! He's dying!" Said Reimu

At the Scarlet Devil:

"It's strange." Said Remillia

"Mistress?" Asked Sakuya

"His Fate clearly showed that he will die… But for some reason, it keeps on flickering." Said Remillia

"Flickering?" Asked Patchouli interest

"I don't know. This is the first time I have even seen this." Said Remillia

Naruto right now at the borderline of Life and Death. Before, he won't mind that he died because no one beside Teuchi family and the Old man will miss him. But now… seeing Reimu worries face, he wants to keep on living. He curses the villagers to keep taking things away from him, he curses his weakness, he curses… at himself for letting others experience this sadness.

'If only… if only I have a second chance…' Though Naruto painfully as he cried in his soul

It was then… as someone answered his called, everything came to a halt as a blue screen appeared: **You have completed the requirement to unlock mode: Courage of the weak**

'What's… this? Requirement… unlock?'

Another screen appeared: **You have earned the right to become a 'Gamer'. Do you wish to accept**

'Gamer?'

Another screen appeared: **Warning. If you refuse, your heart will stop at approximately 0.02 second later. Will you accept?**

'Wait… I don't have to die if I accept?'

The screen still there waiting for him.

'Fine then… I accept this second chance.'

Time moves normally as from Naruto body, Mana bursting out as the surrounding shine brightly

"What the?" Asked Reimu

After the light dies down, two shocked voice was heard

"H-He's… heal?!" Said Reimu

"Impossible! His dying Fate… is completely gone!" Said Remillia

"Not just that… I can sense Mana in him. That's weird, he never has anything like that before." Said Yukari surprise

"Wait… so is he… revived?" Asked Marisa

Reimu checked his pulse and said: "It's true. He's breathing normally now."

"Remillia… what do you mean by his dying Fate… in completely gone?" Asked Patchouli

"I mean it… His dying Fate is gone. Not only that, I can't see his Fate anymore!" Said Remillia shocked that a human was able to rebel her power

Not only her though, but every member of the Scarlet Devil also heard that shocked as well.

"So this is why Yukari so fix on him…" Mumbled Yuyuko interested

Aya already prepares to print the paper news headline: A human succeeds to fight off his own dying Fate. Could this be… a new star of the Gensokyou?

All in all, look like Gensokyou is going to be busy.

**Done. My newest story. Since I never saw someone bother to write this crossover so I try it. Please PM or Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Training and Penalty

Naruto starts to sit up as he rubbing his head. Naruto looks around and said: "Reimu?"

"You finally awake?! Honestly! Don't scare me like that!" Said Reimu

"Sorry about that…" Said Naruto chuckling

Then a screen appeared out said: **Welcome Gamer. For sleeping in the bed, your HP and MP had fully recover**

"What the?" Asked Naruto

"What's wrong?" Asked Reimu

"Eh? You didn't see this?" Asked Naruto pointing at the screen

"See what? Are you feeling okay?" Asked Reimu

'Could it be… she can't see this?' Though Naruto looks at another screen pop up

**You got a mail**

Naruto tried to touch the screen but his hand just pass through. Reimu grabs his hand as she said: "Hey you okay?"

"Um yeah. Sorry about this." Said Naruto chuckling

"Anyway… how did you do that?" asked Reimu

"Eh? Do what?" Asked Naruto

"I think she means by how did you unlock your Mana?" Asked Yukari

"Mana?" 'Could it be that MP thing?' Though Naruto as he grabbed his head

"As expected. He still has some backlash effect." Said Yukari

"Then lie down and get some sleep Naruto. I'll cook you something." Said Reimu

"Yeah… thanks." Said Naruto as he lied down

Reimu then gets outside as she said: "Alright everyone. Back to your place. Right now Naruto needs some rest."

The girls then start to leave as they ponder about the latest event. Especially Remillia.

'I'll have to meet with that boy sometimes later then.' Though Remillia

"Mistress?" asked Sakuya

"Keep a look out at him Sakuya. When he got better, report to me." Said Remillia

"Yes…" Said Sakuya

"You're curious?" Asked Patchouli

"Yeah. That burst of Mana and he suddenly can block my power. Yukari might know something but there's no way she will tell me." Said Remillia

"So you intend to ask him?" Asked Patchouli

"Yeah… Don't tell me you're not curious?" Asked Remillia

"Normally I wouldn't… but this case is rare so I would like to research it." Said Patchouli

Back at Naruto is checking the mail. The mail open reveals a quest:

**Daily Quest: Get stronger.**

**Push up: 100**

**Sit up: 100**

**Squat: 100**

**Run: 10km**

**Warning: A penalty will be dealt if the quest is not complete.**

"What the? I'll worry about this later. I'm too tired to deal with this." Said Naruto tiredly as he took a nap.

Because of Naruto too sleepy he didn't notice the clock on the quest board slowly ticking. The clock starts to strike at red as Naruto then force to wake up by an earthquake.

"Whoa… what the?" Asked Naruto awakes as he looks around

"Wait… where am I?" Asked Naruto found out he was in… some kind of desert?

The shaking getting stronger as emerging out of the sand is… a very large centipede look-alike. How did he know it was centipede? Because the word 'Poison-fanged Giant Sand Centipede' is on top of the thing head.

A screen then popped up:

**Penalty Quest: Survive**

**Survive until time run out**

**Time remaining: 3h 59m 48s**

"O-Oi… you're joking right?" Asked Naruto with a forced smile

And thus Naruto starts to run like his life depended on it. He kept on running and running as many of that things comrade start to appear charging at him. It has been a while as the clock ticking down to 7s. And then… the clock strikes at 0 and he was back to Gensokyou safe carrying along some sand with him.

Another screen popped up: **You have completed the quest. Would you like to accept your reward now?**

As much as he wants to, he doesn't have the strength to do so at all as he fell down flat unconscious. This is the scene that Reimu encounter when she's carrying a bowl of soup back.

At the next day, he doesn't know it was thanks to the Kyuubi or because of the system, his body fatigue is completely gone and he looks like news. He was able to returns to the academy and for some reason, a council member was being publicly executed on that day.

But he doesn't care about that. The first thing he noticed as he doing the exercise is:

First, the board appeared in front of him is not a dream or some kind of illusion. Although he can see it clearly, it seems that no one, not even the Gensokyou residents couldn't see it at all.

Second, the reward for completing it is quite amazing. I can choose to heal myself completely beside the other reward. And it also came with stats point and a 'surprise box'.

Stats point can be received from the daily quest and level up as well. Its also something that can make me stronger, but it is limited. That means I have to choose what stats to increase carefully.

Status, skills, items, inventory, item storage… and so much more. It's just like the game that Kaguya showed me on the other day.

Naruto could only laugh at this as he wonders just what kind of mess did he getting into?

He then goes back to Hakurei Shrine as Reimu said: "You're back from exercise?"

"Yeah… Um, I need to go somewhere for a bit." Said Naruto

"Where are you going?" Asked Reimu

"… To get myself stronger." Said Naruto

Reimu looked at his eye as they show that he was serious. Reimu then said: "Can it wait?"

"Sorry… I need to confirm this today." Said Naruto

"… Just be careful." Said Reimu

"I will." Said Naruto smiling

Naruto then goes to the place that no one around as he looks at the key he got at the day he completed that 'Penalty Quest'. The key inscription is:

**Item: Dungeon Key**

**Class: E**

**Type: Key**

**A key that opens a dungeon. Warning: Be prepared. Once entered, you can't leave until you killed the Boss.**

Naruto clenching the key as he then opens the 'gate' as he enters.

As he enters, the air inside is quite heavily and bloodlust radiate like crazy. This is more than enough to tell him that he could die if he's not careful.

He puts his hand on the inventory to take out the sword that he bought at Rinnosuke store. It's a normal blade but at least it's better than the tool he… 'purchased' back at Konoha

He gets inside as the place is like an abandoned base or some sort. The smell of rotten flesh instantly hit his nose as he had to hold his breath and get used to it. It was then he forced to dodge as a big red wolf appeared with it jaw aim at his neck. On his head was 'Steel Fang wolf' was written.

'A wolf… why does it have to be something with speed as my first opponent?' Though Naruto

The wolf then charges at him again as Naruto then dodge it. Naruto then realized that his body for some reason… it's quite light.

'Could it be because of the daily quest' Though Naruto as he backflips away from the wolf

"No… this is not the time to be distracted," Naruto mumbled as he draws his sword

The wolf charge at him again but Naruto ready for it as he swung his sword cleaving it in two.

The message '**Level up**' confirmed he had just earned EXP by killing the wolf. Naruto breath out lightly as he looks at another two appeared.

"You want to eat me? Then you better work for it!" Said Naruto as he swung at the two wolfs charges at him

(Gensokyou)

Reimu is now eating the cracker as a guest arrived.

"Oya… is just you today?"

"What are you doing here away from your mansion… Remillia?" Asked Reimu

"You know… I'm here to see the boy you take in… that's all." Said Remilla

"For you to come here as well… Patchouli. It seems that Naruto quite a trouble magnet!" Said Reimu tiredly

Patchouli just be quiet as Remillia said: "So where is your 'wonder boy' go?"

"Wonderboy?" Asked Reimu

"Didn't you read the headlines Reimu-san?" Asked Sakuya as she shows her the article

Reimu took the newspaper as she deadpanned.

"That crow… she really did it after all." Said Reimu

"So where is he?" asked Remillia

"He went out for a bit. Said about making himself stronger…" Said Reimu

"Making himself stronger?" Asked Patchouli

"That idiot… does he have to do the thing that makes others worry?" Mumbled Reimu taking a bite angry

Remilla heard that chuckling. She then said: "Well then… mind if we waiting for him here?"

"Suit yourself…" Said Reimu

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto is now panting as he sitting on a pile of the wolf corpse as he rests for a little bit. Right now, he is inspecting the 'drop' he got from the wolf

"A fang huh? And it can be sell too." Said Naruto

"Guess that's explain why there's even a store here as well." Said Naruto opens the store to sell the fang for 20 gold

"But still…" Said Naruto trying the buy option

**The buy is not available because your level is too low**

"Does that mean I have to level a bit more to use it?" Wondered Naruto

"But still…" Said Naruto looks at his warned sword and at the downstairs.

"What down there is most likely the boss. But my sword looks like it's about to break. Should I use this and return?" Wondered Naruto as he looks at the 'Return Crystal'

"… No. I already promised to myself that I will be stronger so people precious to me don't have to be sad anymore." Said Naruto put the stone away

He then walks down and prepares mentally. Deep in the base, the water seemed like they have seeped in as he stepped making 'plopping' sound.

His senses then picking up fast movement as he brings his sword up to defends. The action saves his life but with his sword being sacrificed.

"Great… I thought I leveled up a lot… but it seems that it still not enough huh?" Asked Naruto chuckling as he looks at the snake in front of him

'Rasaka the blue poison Fang' is what it called. He could see his fang have some liquid slowly dropping down

"Of course… it's a snake so no surprise it has poison too." Said Naruto

"Not to mention it scale are hard as hell. With my sword broke, I have no chance to win against it." Said Naruto

"Heh… then I have to make my own chance then." Said Naruto race toward it

Naruto tried to use some explosive note on the kunai but it barely does any damage at all. In fact, it probably annoying it more. And if he tried to make a cave in with the explosion, there's no chance that thing will die.

"Which mean… I have to bet on the strength stat that I increased." Said Naruto as he dodges another strike from the snake and blocked another strike.

Naruto races toward it as he dodges it to dodge it and finally saw his chance.

When the snake attempted to bite him, he then grabbed… more like giving it a 'bear hug' as he applied all his strength to crush it.

He doesn't know if it works or not, but the snake starts to squirming as it tried to shake him off by randomly hitting the wall, celling…

"Die… Die!... DIE!" Said Naruto as he applies more strength as red aura starts to covering him giving him more strength.

(Inside the seal)

The Kyuubi seeing his vessel is going through the dungeon starts to look with interest. It though the boy would remain as a weakling Naruto then received some new power and it can't wait to see the full potential.

After seeing Naruto attempted to crush the snake, it then sending its power to Naruto to give him a boost

"**C'mon brat! Kill that thing already! Your interesting life had just started after all!**" Said the Kyuubi

(Konoha)

Sarutobi is now sitting behind the desk doing the paperwork. It seems most of them complaining about he killed the councilmen. Well… it's not like that bastard didn't deserved it seeing he ordering an ANBU to kill an innocent child.

The council kept on bickering about it so he had to unleash his KI to shut them up. And also warn them that should this happened again he will execute the whole family instead of just them.

When they attempted to retort, Sarutobi then reminded them just who is he and what will happen if they mess with him.

Sarutobi then took time off by looking at the Monument or more precisely… at the Fourth Face

'Forgive me Minato. This is the best I could do to protect him.' Though Sarutobi sadly

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto panting hard as he looked at the screen had just appeared:

**You have Level Up **X3

"haha… I guess… I have got a little bit… stronger… after all." Said Naruto chuckling

He then inspects his loot for killing the snake:

**Item: Rasaka Venom**

**Rank: A**

**Type: Potion**

**Purified Venoms' pouch. Drinking it gives you 20% Physical Damage Taken Reduction in return for -35 Strength stats**

"This is… quite hard to use so I'll just store it in. Maybe someone at Gensokyou can tell me how to use it." Said Naruto putting the pouch away

"While this…" Said Naruto grinning holding the dagger reward

**Item: Rasaka Fang**

**Rank: C**

**Type: Dagger**

**Attack: +25**

**Made from Rasaka's Fang. The blade coated with poison cause Paralyze, Bleeding effect take 1% of attacked foe HP (Duration depend on target Resistant)**

"This will be useful in the fight for sure." Said Naruto

The surrounding starts to disappear as Naruto mumbled: "Oh right. Since I killed the Boss I can leave now."

Naruto came back to the shrine to see there are guests.

"I'm back Reimu." Said Naruto

"Oh… you are ba…" Reimu words died in her throat when she saw Naruto states

Naruto just realized it as he scratching his head said: "… Ah my bad."

"Really? Didn't you just recover?!" Said Reimu putting her hands on her hip

"Sorry about that. Things got intense so I got a little bit overboard." Said Naruto chuckling

"OVERBOARD?! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GOT MAULED BY A BEAST YOUKAI!" Said Reimu pressing his forehead

All Naruto can do is raising his hand surrender chuckling as he thought: 'Well… more like wrestling with it though.'

But he also makes another mistake as he raising his hand which is still have the dagger.

"Wait… where did you get this?" Asked Reimu inspects the dagger

"Eh… I… uh… bought it?" Said Naruto tried to be innocent

But too bad that his opponent is Reimu. Before she could say anything, Sakuya already appeared near him inspects the dagger.

"Then can you tell me where did you buy it? Because I would like to get myself a magic dagger as well." Said Sakuya

"Eh? Ah…" Said Naruto looks away

"NA-RU-TO!" Said Reimu pressing his name

Naruto could only sigh as he was busted.

"Alright alright… But first, can we move to somewhere a little private?" Asked Naruto

"Why… is it something absurd?" Asked Reimu

"Well… something like that." Said Naruto

"Then I refuse to be left out of this conversation." Said Remillia

"Eh?" asked Naruto

"As will I." Said Patchouli

"Eh…" Said Naruto whining

"Haiz… they already witness at the beginning. So you have to bear with it." Said Reimu

Seeing Naruto looks, Reimu then said: "I told you didn't I? I'll protect you if anything comes down. And besides, abnormally is a common thing in Gensokyou so you have nothing to worry about."

"You do realize that you are mentioning yourself too right?" Asked Remillia

"… Anyway… You have nothing to worry about. The only people here are me and the Scarlet Devil. They may not look like it, but they can keep a secret." Said Reimu

"… You know me too well huh?" Asked Naruto

"Who do you I am?" Asked Reimu poking his forehead

"Alright… sit down because this might be long." Said Naruto

They then get inside the house as the girls listen to Naruto story.

Reimu surprise at hearing that as Patchouli already calculate all the possibility of Naruto power. At first, they had a hard time believing it but after Naruto shows them by taking out a bag of gold coin from inventory, they believed instantly.

"I start to see why you are so uneasy revealing it now…" Said Reimu massaging her temple

"With such ability, he can grow stronger by the day. And not to mention he can 'farm' for magic material as well." Said Patchouli drooling at the fact

Remillia then stand up startling them

"Mistress?" asked Sakuya

"Boy… be mine!" Said Remillia

"Huh?" Asked Naruto as well as everyone though

"Like I said… Be my servant." Said Remillia

"Wait… what?" Asked Naruto dumbfound

"Oh no! You are not taking him away!" Said Reimu hugging Naruto

"He can be matured if he is under me Reimu. Not only we have wealth, but we have tons of magic book for him. If his ability is like a game, then that means he can learn magic easily as well." Said Remillia

"Um… sorry Remillia. I prefer to stay with Reimu." Said Naruto

"There you have it!" Said Reimu

"C'mon. How about this? I'll throw in Patch as your teacher and a nighttime partner as well if you know what I mean~?" Said Remillia

Naruto choked on his own spit at that

"Wait what?! I never agree with this Remillia!" Said Patchouli

"Um Remillia… I appreciate that, but I rather not doing something like that. I rather want to get to know her BEFORE 'that'." Said Naruto

"It seems it's not enough. How about I throw in Sakuya as well?!" Said Remillia

"MISTRESS!" Said Sakuya shocked

"You are not listening at all!" Retort Naruto

"Could it be… you are into my body?" Asked Remillia 'shocked'

"NO! Oh for the love of… just listen!" Said Naruto

"Remilla… just listen to him." Said Reimu tiredly

"Look… You don't have to throw in anyone. No matter who you throw in the deal, I won't join. I just want to stay with Reimu… that's all." Said Naruto tiredly

"Why is that?" asked Remillia

"Well… because Reimu was the first one ever showed me kindness. And she's also the first person who willing to take care of me. Everyone in Gensokyou including you all is precious to me. But Reimu… is someone unreplaceable. That's why." Said Naruto

Reimu blushed red at that. Not only her though, even the Scarlet Devil crew couldn't help but blush.

"Before I came here, I always thought that death is no problem for me since there are not many people would miss me at all. But after being here, I found my resolved to stay alive. I want to be stronger so I won't make other sad at all. That's the reason why I want to be strong." Said Naruto clenching his fist

"I see…" Said Remillia

"I'm sorry I'm worried you Reimu. But I need to be stronger. After all, it's a boy job to be cool in front of girls. And hiding behind one will just make me a coward." Said Naruto

"Are you saying girl should weaker than boy?" Asked Reimu dangerously

"No! I just want to be strong. I appreciate for your protection but sometimes, I can't escape my own battle but rather have to confront it." Said Naruto

Seeing his determination eye, Reimu then go grabs a bottle of sake on a drawer as she drinks it

"Eh?" Asked Naruto surprise

"Fine… have it your way, see if I care." Said Reimu sitting going for another gulp

"… She's pouting." Said Remillia

"She's pouting alright." Said Patchouli

"Indeed." Said Sakuya

"… Just don't die you idiot." Mumbled Reimu

"I will. That's a promise of a lifetime." Said Naruto smiling showing his determine

**Done. Another chapter. About the store, should I get equipment from other games as well? Especially from Nasuverse? Please PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First kill and Gradulation

Thanks to the system, he had gained level rapidly and get some new dungeon keys from the daily quest 'Surprise box'. Although they are all E-rank but still provided good EXP and item. But in the end, he needs to ask Yukari to get him to the dimension where strong monsters live to level up. He even has a steady income thanks to getting money inside the dungeon and selling the magic ingredients to Patchouli, Marisa, Alice, and the other Gensokyou resident as well.

After a few runs, he finally had enough level to open the 'Store' buying system. But he immediately closed it because the price is ridiculous. I mean, even a C-rank Dagger he has right now is about 10m.

Right now it was night as Naruto goes back to Reimu house as he said: "I'm back."

"Dinner will be ready in a moment so go change." Said Reimu

"Okay…" Said Naruto tiredly as he walking in tiredly

After done changing, he then lied down on the tatami as he breathed in and out tiredly.

After that, the two then eating as Reimu said: "Speaking of which, it has been like… a long time since you are here right? Have you familiar with the Gensokyou resident yet?"

"Yeah… besides the fact that Marisa tried to rob me dried and Remillia attempted to get me in the Scarlet Devil crews, everything is fine." Said Naruto

"She still holds on to that?" Asked Reimu deadpanned

"Well… Remillia is quite a possessive person after all. Or is it Youkai?" Said Naruto chuckling

"Then… what level are you now?" asked Reimu

"About 52… It starts to get slower since I don't have a higher rank key." Said Naruto

"Then I guess I don't have to worry much at all." Said Reimu

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Wasn't your graduate… as you call it, a few weeks away?" Asked Reimu

"Oh right… I was so focused on leveling I forgot about that…" Said Naruto embarrass

"Honestly… what in the world are you doing at the school anyway?" Asked Reimu

"Well… it's not like the teacher besides this Iruka guy even bother to teach me anyway." Said Naruto asking for a second

"Huh? Just what is this leader of your doing? Wasn't he supposed to keep an eye on you?" Asked Reimu refill his bowl

"Most likely stuck behind the desk full of paperwork. Now that I think about it… why do I even want to be Hokage when all the old man does is sitting behind the desk?" Asked Naruto wonders taking the bowl of rice

"You are still young and wanting attention… that much is oblivious." Said Reimu

"Yeah… I guess you are right." Said Naruto chuckling

At the morning at Konoha, after school, he then going back as he bought another patch of leaf tea for Reimu. His senses then start picking up followers

'Seven… no eight. They all are mostly chunin and civilians. Why would they…?' Though Naruto

'Oh who am I kidding? I'm the menace. That's more than enough reason for them anyway…' Though Naruto shaking his head smiling

'Very well… let see what they want.' Though Naruto as he took a little… 'detour'

At the dead end, Naruto then smirking as he said: "Isn't it about time that you come out?"

"So you noticed." Said a Chunin came out as other along with civilian covering the exit come in closer

"Look… can you leave me alone? I mean… I'm not even bothering you all with my prank anymore so why are you doing this?" Asked Naruto tiredly

"Shut up! Because of you that a councilman had been killed unjustified!" Said a civilian woman

"Councilman? Oh you mean the guy that been executed the other day? But wasn't hiring ANBU to kill a kid illegal?" Asked Naruto

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEMON!" Shout the woman

'Great… a pain in the ass.' Though Naruto tiredly

"But now… you will die. I had gathered this many people to kill you. Let see how you can run now!" Said the woman insane

Naruto powders what to do then suddenly a screen appeared:

**An emergency quest had appeared**

'Emergency quest?' Though Naruto as he was interrupted by a kunai with a paper bomb and a Raiton Jutsu aiming at him

"We did it! We killed the demon!" Said the Chunin cheering

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he is now lying on the rubbles as he looks at the quest:

**Emergency quest: Kill your enemy**

**Many human beings are trying to kill you. Kill them all to preserve your lives. Warning: Penalty will be added if you failed**

'I see… so the system told me that if I kill them, I will live. If I don't, then I'll die instead. It doesn't need a weakling. It needs a strong Naruto Uzumaki.' Though Naruto slowly standing up

'Fine then… you people like hunting. Let see how you feel when you are being hunted!' Though Naruto looking at them

"The demon is alive? Tch… you people must have held back." Said the woman clicking her tongue

"Y-Yeah…" Said the Chunin 'I was sure that I was using my Chakra full power on that jutsu'

Unknown to them, the entire alley had been swallow to another dimension as no one will be able to leave now.

At Gensokyou netherworld, Yukari now eating popcorn with Yuyuko as she said: "Hurry Youmu! The show is about to start!"

"yes… Yuyuko-sama." Said Youmu

Back to Naruto. He slowly walks to them as he said: "You people love to hunting so much? How would you like to be hunted instead?"

"haha… HAHAHAHA! Did you hear that everyone? The demon thinks he can kill us?!" Said the woman laughing along with the other

A lone chunin slowly walk up to Naruto as he said mockingly: "Listen demon. Do you really think you can beat a Chunin?"

Naruto only answer him by putting his dagger on the Chunin neck and sliced his head clean off

"W-what the?" The onlooker shocked at that

"W-When did that brat get that knife?" Asked the woman

'How is this possible? Even if off-guard, that guy was still a chunin. So how did that brat?' Though the other chunin

"W-What are you waiting for?! Killed him!" Said the woman angry

The Chunin snapped out of it as he said: "Raiton: Thunder Wolf."

3 large wolf makes of lighting then charge at Naruto with fast speed but unfortunately for them… Naruto was faster

"You're annoying…" Said Naruto near the chunin as the chunin was shredded to piece

"… DIE DEMON!" Said the villagers as all of them charge in.

Naruto then dashes behind one and sliced his throat off killing one and then caught one hand, stabbing the villager's gut and then cleaving the villager in half

"H-How is the brat moving so fast?!" Said a genin as he throwing the shuriken

Naruto then dodge all of them as he then past through all of the villagers and Genin as the dagger effect start to kick in

"W-What is this?!" Said one Genin as he bleeding rapidly from all over his body

"I-I can't move…" Said a villager

"Mommy!" Cried out a genin

And then… there was no one left beside the ring leader woman. Naruto slowly walking toward her as she scrambles back in fear. She tried to leave the alley but for some reason, something had blocked her from leaving.

"W-Wait… who do you think you are?! If you killed me… do you think you will get away with it?" Said the woman tried to be brave

"Isn't that apply to you as well? But you still tried to kill me… twice." Said Naruto looks at her smirking

"You brat! I'm the mistress of a councilman. If you kill me…" the word died on her throat as two of her arms being sliced off

She screams out in pain as blood not only pour out of her mouth but also from her eye, nose, and mouth.

"W-Wait… please don't kill me! I beg you! I admit I was wrong!" Said the woman tried to beg for her life

"Beg… in hell." Said Naruto sends her head flying.

'Ah… I truly did take other life now.' Though Naruto as the screen appeared:

**Emergency Quest completed**

**Please choose your reward:**

**Status Recovery**

**Stats point +10**

**Skill: Bloodlust**

'Bloodlust? I got a skill for a reward now?' Though Naruto inspects it

**Skill: Bloodlust (100 MP use)**

**Using your bloodlust to install 'Fear' upon your opponent. If strong enough can knock down your opponent. If not, decrease the target all stats 50 %. 'Fear' status will be applied (Duration depend on resistant). Several targets can be used on.**

'This is… actually quite useful. I think I'll choose this.' Though Naruto choosing his reward

After that, he then said: "Now if only Yukari can put the alley back to where it was."

As if hearing him, the alley returns to where it was as Naruto then run up of the building and goes back to his house via the roof.

(Netherworld)

"So how was it?" Asked Yukari

"It was interesting~! I can't wait to get to know him! Maybe I'll throw in Youmu like how Remillia did~!" Said Yuyuko clapping her hand

"YUYUKO-SAMA!" Said Youmu

"It was a joke. He won't accept it anyway…" Said Yuyuko waving her hand childishly

'Somehow, I can't pass that as a joke at all.' Though Youmu tiredly

(Hakurei Shrine)

"You killed a group of villagers and some Genin and Chunin?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah…" Said Naruto changing for new clothes since his was dirty… with blood.

"Then why are you so down?" Asked Reimu

"Well… It doesn't change the fact that I actually took a life let alone a whole lot…" Said Naruto

"Listen… it's true that is wrong. But they were the one tried to kill you in the first place, so it was your right to do so in order to survive." Said Reimu "As long as you don't find the joy in killing, that was more than enough to show that you are still human. Only the lowest scum of all scum enjoy killing."

"I see… thanks, Reimu. I mean it." Said Naruto

"Yeah yeah… now sit down and wait for dinner." Said Reimu preparing the dinner

As he was waiting, he then heard: "**Like father like son. Ready to be a bitch to your female mate huh?**"

"Eh? Who's there?" Asked Naruto tried to use his senses

"**It's useless. You won't find me with that… 'power' of yours. Close your eye for a moment then I'll take you to your mind.**"

"Enter my mind?" Asked Naruto 'Could it be…' as he closing his eye

Once he opens his eye, a large cage appeared in front of him. A red eye appeared as a voice rang out: "**I believe this is the first time we have met. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the one that the Yondaime sealed into you… the Kyuubi no Yoko**"

(Konoha)

Sarutobi is now massaging another incoming headache. An ANBU had just reported to him of the death of a group of civilian along with bodies of 3 Genin and 2 Chunin. Among the group of the civilian is the wife of the councilman that he had executed on the other day.

Back at the matter, he is now ordering the ANBUs to investigate the crime scene to see if there is any clue. But the only clue is the killer is using some kind of short sword or a dagger judging from the wounds of the bodies. He even asked Inochi to check the brain of the dead bodies but for some reason, the brain was too damaged to use the jutsu on.

The forensic told him that there was a trace of the bodies being poison but they can't find any trace of the poison inside the bodies at all. It was like the poison just vanished… like magic.

Honestly… just what happened in this village?

(Back to Naruto)

"I had doubt since you said you will bring me to my mind." Said Naruto looked at the Kyuubi unfazed

"**Good. Not only the brain but also the courage to stand before me as well. No doubt from your… 'grinding' as you called it.**" Said the Kyuubi

"So what is it that you want?" Asked Naruto

"**Straight to the point huh? Fine by me… I have a proposal.**" Said the Kyuubi

"Depend on what is it…" Said Naruto

"… **Fair enough. I want to access to your sight. Just seeing from your memory is boring. I rather a live show. And of course, I'll turn my eye away in case of something… private.**" Said the Kyuubi

"That's all?" Asked Naruto surprise

"**It's not like freeing me is an option since if we both tried then the most likely case is the death of both of us. And of course, in exchange, I'll lend you my power. Who knows, you might achieve a… 'skill'.**" Said the Kyuubi

"… Two conditions." Said Naruto

"**Okay… I'm curious. What do you want next?**" Asked Kyuubi

"Your real name. I can't just call you Kyuubi since I know another one." Said Naruto

"**Fair enough. The name is Kurama.**" Said Kurama

"Alright. The second is… what do you mean from before by 'Like father like son'?" Asked Naruto

"**I'm glad you asked that. But I think you already know the answer by now.**" Said Kurama

"So it really was true huh? Since the only one you have met is the Yondaime. Then I must be his son." Said Naruto

"**And why can you be so sure? I mean… if you learn history at that Academy, I'm sure that you know that I have met Hashirama and Madara as well.**" Said Kurama

"Because you said 'son'. Not 'descendant'. Besides, I had seen the two in the book. Of all the three, the Yondaime is the one who had the closest feature similar to me." Said Naruto

"**HAHAHAHA! As expected. You are interesting. Look like my choice of making the deal with you is not wrong at all.**" Said Kurama

"Then what about my mother?" Asked Naruto

"**Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and she… was my container before you. Similar to the first Hokage as well.**" Said Kurama

"Hou? Why is no one heard about this? I imagine that will cause quite an uproar." Said Naruto

"**Because the information was supposed to be a secret. Your father and that idiot old bag are too naïve thinking after so many lives had lost that night, they think that the village will think you as a hero.**" Said Kurama

"More like stupidity to be exact. They think too highly of the villagers. They are human, they won't get rid of their hatred that easily." Said Naruto tiredly

"**You know quite a lot about that subject there…**" Said Kurama

"Living in Gensokyou for awhile make me understand. Heck… the reason that human can become a Youkai because of hatred after all." Said Naruto

"**Let just hope those villagers won't become one…**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… because that… will become too much of a headache." Said Naruto

"**I think you should go back now. Your mate is coming back.**" Said Kurama

"She's not my mate." Said Naruto

"**Sure… 'girlfriend' or whatever you want to call her.**" Said Kurama

Back to the outside, Naruto wakes up to see Reimu enter and said: "Dinner ready."

"Thanks Reimu. Itadakimasu." Said Naruto as they clapping their hand

After a few weeks later, Naruto kept on 'grinding' for level and then sparring with Sakuya and… Flander

He noticed two things. First is Flander is strong as hell. Her attack is quite fast and it can track him. Combine with Sakuya who can move faster than the speed of light… yeah, he had quite a hard time there.

But thanks to that, his 'Agility' stats had risen quite fast and he managed to discover the second thing

Even if he was 'defeated' by the two, he doesn't have a penalty and his stats steady going up by sparring with them. Could it be the 'Spell-call' rule affecting his system somehow?

But oh well… who could ignore free stats?

And then, before the Graduation Exam, Naruto is now resting on the grass as he had just finished sparring with Sakuya and Meiling per Remillia order.

"So I take it that tomorrow is this 'Graduation Exam' commit huh?" Asked Remillia

"Yeah…" Said Naruto sitting up

"You better graduated. I can't have my future servant failing class." Said Remillia

"You will never let that go, don't you?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

All Remillia did was drinking her tea.

"Good luck on tomorrow exam Naruto." Said Sakuya

"You better pass so you can play with me after that!" Said Flander

"Ahahaha…" Said Naruto chuckling dryly as Reimu came to pick him up after that since he's no longer can move due to high 'fatigue'

The Exam day had arrived as Naruto walking to the Academy. It seems that the incident a few weeks ago had finally died down. Wonder what will everyone think that an Academy student managed to kill a group of civilians with Genin and Chunin as well?

At the Academy, all of the students had sat down as Iruka said: "Alright listen carefully, everyone. Your test is simple. Perform 3 basic ninjutsu: Henge, Kawakiri, Bushin, and you pass. Now sit down and wait for your turn to be called."

'Great… it that stupid jutsu again. I can kill a bunch of demon beasts that could rip most of the chunin throat off and I can't even perform something that simple.' Though Naruto with a tired look

"**It because it was so simple that you have a hard time.**" Said Kurama

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"**I remember your mother had that same problem. So, in the end, she had to use a different jutsu.**" Said Kurama

"A different jutsu?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are up." Said Iruka

"**Go. I'll explain on the way.**" Said Kurama

Naruto walking to the room as he heard mocking word like 'He's gonna fail again' 'What a dobe'

Naruto sighed as he arrived at the testing room. After Iruka sit, he then said: "All right Naruto. Perform three basic jutsu and you pass"

Naruto nodded as he performed Henge and Kawakiri that passable. And for the bushin…

"Iruka-sensei, can I try a different bushin jutsu?" Asked Naruto

Iruka raises his eyebrows at that as he said: "Sure."

"Okay then. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Said Naruto as 10 perfect copy appeared perfectly

'Wow… this jutsu fit me so easily.' Though Naruto

"**Told you so.**" Said Kurama

Meanwhile, Iruka just dropped his pen in shocked as an Academy Dead Last had performed a Jounin level Bushin. And he does not even look winded after summoning 10 Bushin.

"Wow… I'm impressed Naruto. You can perform a Jounin level jutsu so easily. You must have trained hard huh?" Asked Iruka

'He had no idea…' Though Naruto chuckling

"So do I pass Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"You passed of course! Come and take your headband!" Said Iruka truly happy for him but confuse that where did Naruto learn Kage Bushin in the first place?

Naruto took the headband as he said: "Alright! Ichiraku… here I come!" as he dashed off

Had he stayed a bit longer, Naruto would have seen a scowl look at Mizuki face.

(Hokage office)

"Is it true Iruka?" Asked Sarutobi

"Yes Hokage-sama. He really used Kage Bushin on his Exam. I checked them and all of them are solid." Said Iruka

"I understand that Kage Bushin isn't common but it's not rare either since Jounin using them. Naruto most likely encounters someone who used that jutsu and tried it himself." Said Sarutobi

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka

"Well… I don't think we have to worry since thanks to the Kyuubi, he had no problem using it at all. But this begs the question, when did he practice it at all?" Asked Sarutobi

At the night, Naruto showing the old man Ichiraku his headband as he orders the ramen.

Both him and Ayame miss him and happy for him. They miss him because recently, he always ordering them to his house as he said he was busy training. And this must be the result of the training after all.

Naruto after paying for 32 bowls of ramen which shocked Ayame and Teuchi since he's paying for himself. Teuchi then said the money will be for the ramen at before when he couldn't pay while today is on the house to celebrates his graduation.

Naruto is now walking back to his house as he then senses ANBU and many ninjas running around at the time of the night. Naruto then hides at the nearby as he heard

"Keep searching. The thief can't be fall." Said a Jounin

"If we fail to find the thief, we will lose the Scroll of Sealing!" Said the ANBU

'Scroll of Sealing? Wasn't that the dangerous scroll that contains many jutsu since the Shodai time?' Though Naruto

"**That scroll supposed to be kept guard quite tight by the Hokage himself. Whoever this is, they must have quite familiar with Hokage Tower structure.**" Said Kurama

"Then let us see just who is this criminal?" Said Naruto disappearing from the alley

Using his sense, he can sense a lone figure dashing through the forest. Naruto arrived to see the Chunin at the Academy… Mizuki if he remembers it right. Which is weird though… how did an Academy Instructor know the structure of the Hokage Tower?

"hahaha… Orochimaru-sama is right. Konoha is too lax in security thus it was too easy for me." Said Mizuki

Well… that answers that. Still, what should he do?

"**Kill him. He might have good EXP.**" Said Kurama

"I don't know… well, couldn't hurt to try." Said Naruto landing down

"Who's there?" Asked Mizuki

"Hello there Mizuki-sensei. Up for a late night walk?" Asked Naruto

"Oh… that's right." Said Mizuki lying

"With the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing on your back? That's quite a walk there…" Said Naruto with sarcasm

"So you know…" Said Mizuki prepares for the large shuriken

"You do realize that I could scream and ANBU will be here before you could even throw that right?" Asked Naruto

"Like they believe you… Demon!" Said Mizuki

'Of course, he had to be that type of idiot.' Though Naruto

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"Hahaha… you didn't know huh? Then let me tell you the truth. 12 years ago, the Kyuubi that destroyed the village and taking many lives is you!" Said Mizuki pointing at him

"That's why… if I killed you now, I could easily frame you and get away with it!" Said Mizuki

"I see… but there's an error of that plan Mizuki-sensei." Said Naruto holding one finger up

"And what is that Demon?" Asked Mizuki mocking Naruto

Squelch. A wet sound was heard as his arm holding the shuriken fall down. Mizuki slowly registers the pain as he screams out… or he would be if Naruto didn't slice off his vocal core with blood pouring out of his mouth and he can't move

"You didn't consider the fact that I could easily kill you." Said Naruto eye flash blue as he uses 'Bloodlust' at the minimum level.

Mizuki starts to feel his leg sinking down as darkness is staring back at him. He then starts to understand the feeling he had right now… Fear. Fear at the brat in front of him. He wants to angry at the brat but his 'Fear' overtook him.

He then felt a dagger slowly sink into his heard as he died with horror on his face.

'Huh… To think I even power down 'Bloodlust' at the minimum and he still crapping his pant. And my EXP not even raise at all! This is a waste of time.' Though Naruto

An alarm from the system then tells him that something is on Mizuki body. He picks it up to finds:

**Item: Orochimaru abandon lab key**

**Rank: C-**

**Type: Key**

**The key to entering the dungeon of a mad scientist. The lab was overrun by many mutant demon beasts due to the sustain left abandon there.**

'Huh… it seems it's not a total waste after all.' Though Naruto putting the key to 'Inventory' as he disappeared right before the ANBU arrived to find Mizuki body.

**Done. Naruto had his first kill and graduated. In case everyone wondering, the 'Spell-call' rule is like a non-lethal training ground thus affecting the system like that. Please PM or Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 C rank dungeon and Konohamaru

Naruto right now at the shrine as he inspects the key.

"A new dungeon key?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… I hope there's something news there. I'm tired of fighting E rank dungeon anyway." Said Naruto

"So how was the exam?" Asked Reimu

"I pass of course. Although getting a little side track." Said Naruto

"What happened?" Asked Reimu

"Some idiot attempted to steal a Forbidden Item from the Hokage place. I tracked him down, kill him. Didn't give much EXP but give me this key instead." Said Naruto

"Huh… that was quite a simple explanation." Said Reimu

"Huh? You have guest Reimu." Said Naruto

"Yeah…" Said Reimu as she goes out to find:

"Satori?" Asked Reimu

"Hello, Reimu." Said Satori

"What's wrong?" Asked Reimu

"I heard that Naruto is selling all sort of ingredients. So I was wondering if he had something I had in mind?" Asked Satori

"Oh, what is it Satori?" Asked Naruto appeared behind Reimu

"Don't do that!" Said Reimu smacking his head

"Anyway… so what do you want?" Asked Reimu

"The truth is… Do you have anything that calms down hormones?" Asked Satori

"… Huh?" Asked Naruto tilt his head

"Why would you need something like that?" Asked Reimu

"My two pets: Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji right now in the mating season as they are now borderline doing thing like kidnapping human to satisfied their instinct." Said Satori

"Okay…? Does Youkai also have that kind of time as well?" Asked Naruto surprise

"It's not a surprise Naruto. Even though they are Youkai. They still have an animal instinct on them." Said Reimu

"Huh… Sorry but I don't think I have something like… Wait a minute!" Said Naruto as he remembers something as he brought out the key

"A key?" Asked Satori

"Oh, that's right. There might be something there." Said Reimu

"Okay… so can you stay here for a moment? I need to go for a bit." Said Naruto

"Just open the 'gate' here. I know about that 'Gamer' power of yours." Said Satori

"Eh? How did you…" Said Naruto surprises

"Oh right… Satori is a mind reader after all." Said Reimu

"Mind reader?" Asked Naruto

"That's right… I can read your mind using this 'Third Eye'." Said Satori showing the eye on her heart

"Okay… that's so freaking cheat! So you can see my thought just by looking at me with that?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah… but the side effect is I have a hard time control what I see. For example, I accidentally seeing your life before you came here and… the Fox inside you as well." Said Satori

"What…?" Asked Naruto

"I'm sorry. I just…" Said Satori

Naruto just patted her head as he said: "No need. It's not your fault. You treasure those two right?"

"Yes… they are the two precious family member to me." Said Satori

"Then that's more than enough for me to know." Said Naruto brings out the key

"Oi… Don't you have a Squat assignment?" Asked Reimu

"Don't worry. The assignment is one week away because of paperwork need to take care. We also need to take pictures too so I'll ask Rinnosuke to take it for me tomorrow afternoon." Said Naruto

"Wait… take me with you!" Said Satori

"No. First is only I can enter. And second… just sit there and wait for me. I promise that I'll get something back for you." Said Naruto as he stepped inside

"And there he goes…" Said Reimu "So tell me… what did you see?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Satori

"What did you see in his heart?" Asked Reimu

"I can't tell you that! It's an invasion of privacy." Said Satori

"And you peeking in wasn't?" Asked Reimu

Seeing Satori silence, Reimu said: "Look… just tell me what is his feeling right now? You saw how lonely he was from memory right? He may act normal but he might not at all…"

"… All I could say that he has quite a high regard on you Reimu." Said Satori

"Me?" Asked Reimu

"You were the one appeared in his heart the most. Your presence is most likely the thing that keeps him going forward. He wishes to be strong so he could protect you." Said Satori

"Honestly… I told him already that I don't need it at all." Said Reimu scratching her head

"But still… this is the first time I saw a human like him. Even though with such a harsh past, he doesn't have an evil heart at all. His thought about the villagers from his place is not hatred… more like, he was tired of it." Said Satori

"Not surprising. The villagers torment him from preventing him to be happy. And then when they found a slight in his happiness, they tried to kill him… twice." Said Reimu

"Then why…?" Asked Satori

"Because he understands human heart is like. Hatred causing them to do this but that doesn't mean he will sit back and let them torment him any longer. He won't bother with the villagers anymore because he sicks of them but he won't forgive them that for sure. I'm sure you saw how he killed off a bunch of them from his recent memories right?" Said Reimu

Satori nodded as Reimu continues: "The only thing I could do is providing him things that were taken from him since he was little: Love, kindness and a family."

"Is that the reason why you took him in?" Asked Satori

"Yeah… so can you try to be friend with him? Not like he had much in the first place." Said Reimu

"I don't think you have to worry about that. He considers Gensokyou as his home, I'm sure that the other would have no problem considering him one of their own at all." Said Satori smiling

"Yeah… I'm starting to see that happened." Said Reimu chuckling at when Marisa gaga on him, Remillia keeps on 'demanding' him to be her servant, Sakuya provided him lunch box after training with him, Alice teaching him basic things, Flander happy at seeing him, Patchouli teaches him about magic…

(At the dungeon)

Atcho… "Did someone talking about me?" Asked Naruto as he cleaving through many zombies

As soon as he came down, a bunch of zombie ninja marching to him with fast speed while some of them mutated to a big golem by the sustain leaked out from the tube.

Naruto then inspects a bottle:

**Item: Mutated Blood**

**Rank: E**

**Type: Material**

**Blood takes from a mutated zombie. Have magic residue inside to craft potion.**

"Marisa would have a field day if she learns about this place…" Said Naruto storing the bottle in.

He then goes in deeper as the air of rotten flesh is get stronger.

"Ugh… this is torture." Said Naruto hold his nose

"**You said it. Thank God I didn't ask for accessing your sense of smell. Just by looking at these corpses I knew just how bad the smell is.**" Said Kurama

Naruto walks in to see a human who is sinking his teeth on a corpse. But then he suddenly then blow out of the way by a force of a punch.

Naruto turns to the sources to see a humanoid demon who looks like a martial art fighter class extending his fist.

"That was some punch…" Said Naruto

"**No time for the compliment. Here he comes.**" Said Kurama

Naruto had to dodge as his fist inch to his face. He then looks at the name that said 'BaalRide'

"So… this is a humanoid boss name?" Asked Naruto

Suddenly the boss then appears in front of him with his fist aiming at his face. Naruto dodges it fast as he skids back.

'What the? Did that thing use a skill?' Though Naruto

The Boss then run straight at him as Naruto then counter each of its attack with his dagger. Blow after blow was traded as Naruto and the Boss going with the speed of sound.

'If not for training with Sakuya, I didn't think I could keep up at all.' Though Naruto

Naruto then received a punch in the gut as he skids back coughing. Naruto then had to leap out of the way as the Boss brings his heel down destroy the ground.

"Geh… I'll be dead if I got hit by that." Said Naruto shaking a little

"I need to get stronger… no, I have to get faster than him." Said Naruto as he then uses 'Sprint' skill to increase his speed as the Boss increase his speed as well.

After many blows were traded, Naruto managed to give him a scratch as the poison acting up. But the Boss resistant is too high thus it was neutralized immediately.

"Great… I thought I got him for sure." Said Naruto

Naruto dodging and then parry all of the Boss attacks as he thought: 'Is there something I can do? Like, make him weaker… Wait, that's it.'

Naruto then sending him a kick to make the Boss skid back. It didn't do damaged much but the distance is all he needs as he uses 'Bloodlust'

'Bloodlust' failed to knock him down and didn't install 'Fear' but dropping his stats 50% is all he needs to turn the table.

Naruto immediately uses 'Sprint' again to come at the Boss like a speeding bullet. Thanks to the Boss stats drop he was unable to dodge as he was pinned down by Naruto as his dagger aim at his chest. The Boss starts to cough out blood as an alarm appeared:

**Due to a certain action, you have learned 'Vital Strike'**

'Really don't have time for this.' Though Naruto as he saw the Boss tried to grab him so Naruto shifts his knife as he swings it down tearing the boss in two.

The Boss may not dead yet but the effect of the dagger starts to kick in. Naruto then aims his dagger as he thrusting multiple spots as the last spot aim right at his head between the eye.

The Boss then slowly skid down as an alarm appeared: **You have level up **X2

"Hah… that was hard. This guy probably B-rank." Said Naruto sit down tiredly as open his Status:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Job: Gamer**

**Lv: 62**

**HP: 166513**

**MP: 156843**

**Str: 618**

**Agi: 735**

**Vit: 729**

**Sense: 605**

**Int: 135**

**Skills:**

**Sprint, Shadow Clone, Bloodlust, Dagger Throw, Steel Skin**

**Passive:**

**Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, Courage of the Weak, Vital Strike, Dagger Art, MP control.**

"… I need to get some new skills." Said Naruto as he put his 10 points to 'Agi' makes it '745'

"Hmm… what is that?" Asked Naruto inspect the drop. One is:

**Item: Mind Purifier recipe**

**Rank: C+**

**Type: Recipe**

**The recipe to make the Mind Purifier potion. Effect: Can cure all mental status.**

"Huh… not what I have in mind but… it will do." Said Naruto putting in the 'Inventory'

He then picks up another to find:

**Item: Accelerate**

**Rank: B**

**Type: Skill Book**

**Increasing your Agi stats by 50% when used**

"Is this… what the Boss use?" Asked Naruto

"Well… since I don't have much skills anyway so who am I to refuse?" Said Naruto chuckling as he absorbed the skill book

"And last but not least…" Said Naruto holding a pair of gauntlet up

**Item: Brawler Gauntlet**

**Rank: C**

**Type: Armor**

**Increase your defend by 20. Prevent hand injury.**

"Huh… this will do." Said Naruto equip it as he makes it transparent as well.

"Time to head home I guess…" Said Naruto as the surrounding start to shine up.

Naruto returned to the shrine in the flash.

"Oh… you're back." Said Reimu

"Yeah… I managed to get this for you Satori." Said Naruto giving her the recipe

Satori took a look as she said: "Amazing… this is just what I need. And the ingredients are something can be found easily too."

"Hope that help…" Said Naruto

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll go back and synthesis this potion right away!" Said Satori happy as she ran back

Naruto stretching his shoulders as he said: "I'm getting a little bit sleepy now…"

"That has to be expected. You returned back at night and then suddenly had to go to the dungeon immediately." Said Reimu

"Ahaha… I guess we need to turn in huh?" Asked Naruto

"You think? I'm getting sleepy and I have to wait for you." Said Reimu

"Sorry about that…" Said Naruto chuckling "Night…"

"Night." Said Reimu

At the morning, Naruto bringing the photo to the old man after he asked Rinnosuke to take one for him.

Sarutobi when taking a look at the photo, he half-expect Naruto would try some kind of prank but it was surprisingly normal. His mind then wanders back at the night that they found the perpetrator for stealing the scroll of sealing.

The ANBUs arrived at the scene to see Mizuki with the scroll beside him. Well… what left of Mizuki to be exact. Mizuki body is in the same condition as the villagers at the case before. But the only difference is Mizuki had a look of terror in his face. Just what did he see to have that expression?

"Oi Old Man. Are my picture okay?" Asked Naruto making Sarutobi snapped out of his though

"Ah yes… Don't worry the picture is fine the way it is." Said Sarutobi "Where's your headband?"

"I plan to wear it tomorrow since I'll be training later…" Said Naruto

Sarutobi raising his eyebrows at that. He then said: "Then would you like to grab some ramen first? It's been a long time after all…"

Before Naruto could answer, the door suddenly burst open as a kid shout out: "PREPARE YOURSELF GEEZER!"

The kid charging in but he then suddenly tripped and fall down. Naruto looked deadpanned at that as he said: "Someone you know Old Man?"

"He's Konohamaru. My grandson…" Said Sarutobi sighed out

"Are you alright? Honorable Grandson?" Asked a man wearing sunglass go in

"Oww… Who was it putting a trap in here?" Asked Konohamaru holding his forehead

"Honorable Granson. There's no trap here…" Said the man

"Ebisu…" Said Sarutobi

"Forgive me Hokage-sama. I leave him out of my sight for a second then…" Said Ebisu

"… Well then Old Man. If you excuse me…" Said Naruto as he prepares to leave

"YOU! You set the trap aren't you?" Asked Konohamaru points at Naruto

"Kid… there's no trap in here. If there's one, then this thing is the trap that tripped you." Said Naruto holding Konohamaru scarf up

"But still… isn't this a little long? If you want to wear it, either wait until you are older or just shorten it." Said Naruto throwing the scarf at Konohamaru

"What do you think you are doing? In front of you is the grandson of the Hokage!" Said Ebisu

"So?" Asked Naruto

"So? What do you mean by 'so'? Show him some respect!" Said Ebisu

"Being the grandson of a Hokage doesn't make him the Hokage at all. And I don't even care if he's the Old Man himself. I don't understand why you worshipping him like a God or some sort. He's still a human. A human that committed many mistakes in his life." Said Naruto looks at Sarutobi coldly at the last part

Surprises at Naruto looks and his tone, Sarutobi wonders 'Did he know…?'

"You brat...!" Said Ebisu

"Ebisu! That's enough!" Said Sarutobi

"H-Hokage-sama?" Said Ebisu

"Now if you excuse me, Old Man, I have thing to do…" Said Naruto leaving

"Such rudeness! Listen, honorable Grandson, you should never associate with such kid. He will only ruin your chance to be the Hokage. Only by following me, you can become the greatest Hokage ever!" Said Ebisu

"While that was a fascinated way to belittled my surrogate grandson, I'm afraid my grandson is not here at all." Said Sarutobi

"Eh?! W-Where did he go?" Asked Ebisu

"He following Naruto…" Said Sarutobi

"Honorable Grandson!" Said Ebisu doing a mad dash out

'Honestly… that was the 20th surprise attack today. But still… judging from the tone Naruto said, does he know the secret regarding the Kyuubi?' Though Sarutobi sadly as he had once again, fail at another job of his.

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking back home after buying some snack. Naruto could only sigh as he said: "Kid… you not fooling someone with that half-ass disguise."

"As expected from the person I had hoped on. I'll make you my boss." Said Konohamaru

"Boss?" Asked Naruto

"In exchange, please teach me!" Said Konohamaru

"Huh?" Asked Naruto. Naruto then looks at Konohamaru for awhile as he said: "Follow me…"

They then arrived at a training ground. Naruto gives Konohamaru a can of drink then said: "So why the sudden? Don't you have a teacher… that Ebisu guy?"

"But he's only taught me the boring book. It won't make me stronger to defeat the old man at all." Said Konohamaru

"Oh yeah… why do you want to beat the Old Man?" Asked Naruto sitting down

"Because of my name. My grandpa named me after the Leaf Village. Even when everyone knows about it, to them I'm just 'honorable grandson'. They never call me my real name at all. I'm sick of it, that's why I want to defeat him to take his Hokage title." Said Konohamaru

"Haaa…" Said Naruto chuckling at him. Konohamaru just likes him before he met Reimu and the other Gensokyou resident.

"What's so funny?" Asked Konohamaru angry

"Konohamaru… even if somehow you can beat the old man, and that… is a big 'if', you won't have that title so easily. Hokage not only have the strength, but he also needs to balance with the mind as well. Strength alone won't let you become Hokage, that's why you have to learn those… 'boring book' as you call them." Said Naruto

"And about that big 'if', for example, if you have the power, you still won't be able to beat him at all. Do you know why?" Asked Naruto

"W-why?" Asked Konohamaru

"Because he had a mountain of experience in combat. He may look like a frail old man, but he's a hardened ninja who had gone through countless battles. You could say he had been a ninja long before you even born. To him, you are just a newborn baby. If you want to defeat him, then I suggest you get serious and train your butt off. Only then, you will only have the slightest chance." Said Naruto chuckling

"… Boss… how did you know so much about him?" Asked Konohamaru awe

Naruto just winks at him at that. He then said: "Maybe I'll tell you someday. For now… if you truly want to defeat the old man, then start training seriously."

Konohamaru starts to deep in thought. Then Naruto said: "Your babysitter is here Konohamaru."

"eh?" Asked Konohamaru confuse as Ebisu landed down

"Young Master. I have finally found you. Let us return!" Said Ebisu while looks at Naruto with despise look

"… Boss?" Asked Konohamaru

"Go… Remember what I said." Said Naruto

"Hmm… at least you understand. If you following that trash, you will only become stupid. While I… is your shortest route to be the Hokage." Said Ebisu boastful

"Actually Konohamaru… there's one more lesson for you yet." Said Naruto stopping Konohamaru as he throws the can inside the trash

"eh?" Asked Konohamaru

"While it's true that he's the best choice for you right now. But you have to wait until I beat that nonsense out of his head first." Said Naruto

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Asked Ebisu insulted

"Shortest route to be the Hokage? I don't know where did you pick that nonsense crap from… but don't feed the future generation that kind of nonsense. There's no shortcut to being Hokage. The road becoming one is a harsh road. Whoever said something like shortcut doesn't have the right to be Hokage at all." Said Naruto

'This brat…' Though Ebisu

"Konohamaru. You said book is boring? Allow me to show you a little knowledge can do." Said Naruto walking toward Ebisu

"W-What are you intend to do?" Asked Ebisu

Naruto then uses 'Vital Strike' with his finger as he strikes Ebisu with light force. And then Ebisu dropped down unconscious.

"Eh? H-how did you do that?!" Said Konohamaru look awe

"A little of strength and knowledge combined. I'm pretty sure the Old Man can do the same thing. Although this is just a cheap trick since this guy is an idiot so it worked on him." Said Naruto

"Then why do you show me that?" Asked Konohamaru

"To show you a little of mind and body can do. The reason why you hate it probably because Ebisu didn't give you much practical training thus you are bored." Said Naruto chuckling

"How did you know that?" Asked Konohamaru

"I was the same. I don't like sitting around studying theory much at all back then." Said Naruto

"Then what should I do?" Asked Konohamaru

"As I said before, train your mind and body. Only then you will steady become strong. Don't rush and try a shortcut. Trust me, it not worth it." Said Naruto walking away

"Oh and one more thing. Find someone precious to you. Someone you wished to protect. Only then you can become strong." Said Naruto

"… Huh, who needs you to teach me? You are not my Boss anymore. From now on, we are a rival!" Said Konohamaru

Naruto smirking as he said: "Sorry kid. Two things: First is, I'm already a Genin now. And second, my goal is not becoming Hokage at all."

A surprised look from Konohamaru and a shocked look from Sarutobi as he was watching from the crystal ball.

"… Y-You are not? But you know about being Hokage so well?" Asked Konohamaru

"Knowing about Hokage doesn't mean want to become one. My dream is much more simple though… to have a family. That's all I asked." Said Naruto looking at the sky as Gensokyou flash through his mind

Naruto lows his head down smiling as he walks away.

Meanwhile, at the office, Sarutobi still shocked after hearing what Naruto just said.

'Could it be… because I was hiding the fact that he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?' Though Sarutobi

"Minato… what should I do now?" Asked Sarutobi looks at the Fourth portray

**Done. It's not much but that's it for the chapter. Naruto power will only truly shine at the Chunin Exam Final though. Please PM or Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Genin Exam

Naruto is now walking out of his apartment… well, more like going back from Gensokyou via his apartment and go out from it.

He is now walking toward the Academy to hear about the team assignment. To be honest, he rather just skip it and go 'grinding'… but he had to because he's now a Genin.

At the Academy, he walks in the classroom as he chose the farthest seat as he sits down to get some sleep and get it over with.

The class starts to get noisy as many graduated start to come. Naruto starts felt hard to sleep as the commotion kept on going. His sleep was completely ruined by two voice: "FIRST!"

Naruto had to hold a groan as the two pain in the ass had arrived

'Give me a break. I had to go back from the dungeon late at night already.' Though Naruto tiredly as he saw the two bickering about sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a Duckbutt self-proclaimed Avenger

Meanwhile, at the Hokage office:

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked a Jounin

"That's right." Said Sarutobi but his attention rather at another Genin… Naruto

The word from Naruto on the other day still lingering in his head. And not to mention… today he's not even bothered to even look at Sakura like his Academy report. Naruto changed… but how much? He did not know.

Kakashi is also like Sarutobi, paying attention to Naruto as he sees Naruto start to shaking in his 'sleep'.

Back at the class:

"FOR THE LOVE OF, BE QUIET AND SIT THE HECK DOWN ALREADY! THERE'RE OTHER TRIED TO SLEEP HERE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shout out Naruto angry

This is the scene that Iruka met as he goes in. Iruka then said: "While that was… extreme, thanks for that Naruto."

The class surprised at that as they didn't know that Naruto was here in the first place. Normally he would have caused a ruckus rather than sitting in the back sleeping

Iruka then gives a speech about being a Genin is like and then start to announce the squat assignment.

Hokage Tower:

"This Naruto seems… different somehow." Said Kakashi

"That's what I want to figure it out. The caused of the change most likely because he knew about the Kyuubi somehow." Said Sarutobi

"Are you sure?" Asked Asuma

"… I don't know…" Said Sarutobi with a heavy heart

(Academy)

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… Sasuke Uchiha." Said Iruka

"YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUER ALL!" Said Sakura looked smug at the other

"Naruto… wake up already!" Said Iruka

"I know… I'm paired with Sakura and Sasuke right?" Asked Naruto yawning

This is another thing Iruka confused. He doesn't scream out in joy pairing at Sakura nor hate being with Sasuke at all. He looks like… he doesn't care at all. He shrugged at that and making a mental note to take Naruto to ramen and ask after this.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga… Kiba Inuzuka… Shino Aburame." Said Iruka

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… Chouji Akamichi." Said Iruka

"No…" Said Ino

"Look like you have to stick with us after all…" Said Shikamaru

"That's all for the team assignment. You kid will wait for your Jounin instructor here in the afternoon. Dismiss." Said Iruka

Seeing Naruto stands up, Iruka said: "Ah Naruto…"

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"How about we have a ramen break? It's been a long time after all…" Said Iruka

Naruto shrugged as he nodded.

At Ichiraku, Iruka sweat drop at the amount of Ramen bowl kept on increasing.

'Well… at least I know his appetite didn't change at all…' Though Iruka

"Say… Naruto?" Asked Iruka

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Are you… feeling alright?" Asked Iruka

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine…" Said Naruto

"Well… you are not acting like yourself recently." Said Iruka

"'Within the truth… is the lie. While within the lie… is the truth itself'." Said Naruto

"… What?" Asked Iruka

"Here's the money for the food old man Teuchi." Said Naruto puts the money down and walk away.

Iruka snapped out of his thought as he tried to call Naruto back but he was nowhere to be found.

'Just what did he meant by that?' Though Iruka

At Naruto as he walks into an alley.

"You can come out now." Said Naruto

"Ara… your sense is getting sharper now~! Said Yukari appeared out of the gap

"So what is it?" Asked Naruto

"Aren't you going back now? The meeting is over after all." Said Yukari

"I still have to meet with a Jounin sensei after this." Said Naruto

"Honestly… why do you even need one for?" Asked Yukari

"Can't help it… it's protocol after all." Said Naruto

"… Are you kept on being a ninja till you became Hokage?" Asked Yukari

"Huh? Like I said before… I'm not anymore. Gensokyou is my home now. I consider this… is just a side activity that's all. Who knows? I might get something new and rare." Said Naruto

"True…" Said Yukari chuckling

"Can you go back and tell Reimu I'll be back after meeting with the Jounin?" Asked Naruto

"What am I? Message deliver?" Asked Yukari 'hurt'

"No… but you will try to annoy Reimu later so you could drop the message on her." Said Naruto

"Haha… you know me so well Naruto~!" Said Yukari chuckling as she sinks down in the rift

After sometimes later, Naruto went back to the classroom waiting for the Jounin. After an hour, he doesn't know whether he should sleep it off or ask Yukari to dropped his lazy ass here via her rift. But he chose to sleep it off since asking Yukari would cause many headaches later on.

It was then, Kakashi dropped by as he looks at his future team. He then said: "My first impression is… you guy are boring. Meet me at the rooftop."

At the rooftop, Kakashi sitting on the railing in front of the Genin as he said: "All right… how about we introduce ourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves?" Asked Sakura

"You know… like, dislike, hobby, dream for the future… stuff like that." Said Kakashi

"Then how about you introduce first? Show us how to do it." Said Sakura

"Me? Well… Name's Kakashi Hatake. My like and dislike are none of your concern. I've never thought about my future while my hobbies are too much for your kid to hear." Said Kakashi

"So have you told us is your name?" Asked Sakura

"Sensei… what do you mean by 'my hobbies are too much for you kid to hear'? Don't tell me your hobby is being a male stripper or something?" Asked Naruto

Sakura beet red at that while Sasuke had his head down. Kakashi choked on his own spit as he said: "No! Why would you think that?!"

"Well… since you said it was too much for us to hear and not to mention you have the body to be one…" Said Naruto

"… No. My hobby is just reading. That's all." Said Kakashi

"Oh… so you reading porn?" Asked Naruto

"…" Kakashi unable to answer that

"If it just that, then just tell us. I mean… it's not like we asking you to tell us the detail or anything." Said Naruto chuckling

"Okay… how about you go next Mr. Wise Guy?" Said Kakashi points at Naruto

"… The name is Naruto N Uzumaki." Said Naruto confuses the two as Kakashi looks at Naruto carefully

"My like is spending time with my friends while my dislike is the asshole who can't tell the difference between the kunai and the scroll." Said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused again at that while Kakashi though: 'So he really did know.'

"My dream… is to have a family I guess…?" Said Naruto looking at the sky

"Oh, and my hobby is training." Said Naruto

"I see…" Said Kakashi

'This Naruto is… quite a different from what the report said. And his dream is not being Hokage at all, it more like… something he craves for when he was little.' Though Kakashi

"Okay… next is you." Said Kakashi points at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My like is…" Look at Sasuke

"My hobbies are…" Look at Sasuke again

"My dream is…" This time… she squeals as she looks at Sasuke

"And you dislike?" Asked Kakashi

"Naruto." Said Sakura certain. Naruto just looks deadpan then chuckling at that.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sakura

"Oh, nothing at all Haruno…" Said Naruto looks amusing

Another raised eyebrow. This Naruto also not interest in Sakura as the report said. This makes Kakashi wonders that the Instructor writing the report drunk or something?

"Ok last but not least…" Said Kakashi

"My name's… Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes but no particular in likes. My dream… no, my ambition is… to restore my clan and hunt down a certain man." Said Sasuke

'Wow… that's dark.' Though Naruto

"So cool…" Mumbled Sakura

'As I thought… But still... an Avenger, A Fangirl, a dead last turn Joker card. This should be amusing.' Though Kakashi

"Alright. Now that's over. Tomorrow before going on a mission, you need to take a certain training." Said Kakashi

"What kind of training Sensei?" Asked Sakura

"… Survival training." Said Kakashi

"Huh?" Said Naruto

"But didn't we do that a lot at the Academy already?" Asked Sakura

"This is a different kind of training." Said Kakashi

"Different kind? Why is that Sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Are you sure you want to know? You may despair after hearing it…" Said Kakashi

"Could you just tell us already?" Asked Naruto

"Suit yourself. You could say this training is a special Genin test. And this test… have a 66% chance of failing and being sent back to the Academy." Said Kakashi

As he expected, Sasuke and Sakura look shocked. Wait… only Sakura and Sasuke?

"That's all? Heh… 34% chance of passing is more than enough for me anyway." Said Naruto looks at Kakashi smirking

Kakashi looks at Naruto but to see that there's no trace of doubt in his eye. He truly thinks he can pass.

"Okay then… Tomorrow will be the testing day. I will determine whether you pass… or fail. Bring all your tool and meet me at the training ground 7 at 5 in the morning." Said Kakashi

Naruto looked bored at that as Sasuke and Sakura prepare mentally. Kakashi was about to leave then said: "Oh and… I don't think you should have breakfast. You might throw up…" as he disappeared

'Is this guy serious? Breakfast is the fuel for morning work and he said to skip it.' Though Naruto

He then sees the other two worry as he facepalmed: 'of course… they bought it'

At the night at Gensokyou:

"Hou… So you will have a Genin Exam tomorrow?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah…" Said Naruto flickering with the dungeon key he got at Daily Quest

"Then shouldn't you be in bed since you have to meet him at 5 in the morning tomorrow?" Asked Reimu

"Are you serious? This guy is late for 3 hours today. Do you really think he will be early tomorrow as well?" Said Naruto

"Late for 3 hours? What kind of teacher is that?" Asked Reimu surprises

"A lazy ass is what he is." Said Naruto

The next morning, Naruto arrived to see Sakura and Sasuke are already waiting for Kakashi. Naruto could only chuckle as he said: "Morning…"

"YOU'RE LATE BAKA!" Said Sakura pointing at him

"Where is Kakashi sensei?" Asked Naruto

"He's not here yet…" Said Sakura

"Then that means I'm not late." Said Naruto laughing

Before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi appeared as he said: "Sorry I'm late. There's a black cat crossing the road thus I have to take the detour."

"LIAR!" Said Sakura now pointing at Kakashi

After that, the group gathered in front of the three poles as Kakashi put the clock on top of the middle one.

"As you can see… your time limit is 12. Before the clock strike 12, you have to take these from me." Said Kakashi brings up a pair of bells

"You better be going at me with everything you got because the one failed to get the bell, not only you won't get any lunch but will be tied on the post and forced to watch the rest of us eat." Said Kakashi

'I knew it.' Though Naruto smiled dryly as the other two holding their stomach

"… And there's you have it. You can use shuriken, kunai or whatever you prefer. Remember… if you want to take the bell from me, you better come at me with intent to kill." Said Kakashi

"But… you will get hurt sensei." Said Sakura

"Sakura… he won't be a Jounin if a fresh out Academy like us can hurt him, won't he?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"Well… it seems the dead last is the one can figure that out. So much for the Rookie of the Year and the Kunoichi of the Year huh?" Said Kakashi

Sasuke gritted his teeth but keeping his cool while Naruto just looks at Kakashi smirking.

"Well then… since all of you are so eager… then BEGIN!" Said Kakashi

The test should be started as Sasuke and Sakura are well hidden. But Naruto…

"Um… I said go Naruto." Said Kakashi to Naruto who is sitting down at the field eating a cup of ramen

"So?" Asked Naruto

"Aren't you suppose to… hide?" Asked Kakashi

"And what makes you think a Genin can hide from a Jounin? I'm pretty sure you knew where the other two is…" Said Naruto

"True. But aren't you going to do something?" Asked Kakashi

"I already did." Said Naruto as he then 'pop'

'Shadow Clone? When did he…' Though Kakashi as he suddenly had to block a punch at his head and grab a hand with a kunai aim at his abdomen.

"Nice try Naruto. But not good enough…" Said Kakashi

"You're right. Then allow me to use another trick." Said Naruto as the two starts to shine up.

'Oh no!' Though Kakashi as he immediately frees them and jumps away as the two exploded.

"Gotcha." Said Naruto as he and Kakashi trade blow after blow. Of course, Naruto only uses a fraction of his speed only. Don't want to reveal too much after all.

Kakashi had to try a bit harder as he never thought Naruto could reach this level. While it's still a long way, it was a low Chunin level.

Naruto then breaks from the exchange as he said: "Well I'm bored now so bye."

Naruto using a smoke bomb as he escaped. Kakashi tried to find him but Naruto is nowhere to be found. He then gives up as he realized he trying to track down the infamous prankster of Konoha who had outrun many ANBU before.

As Kakashi goes to test the other two, Naruto and Yukari are eating popcorn from a safe place. Yukari then said: "I wonder how the other two will fare at the test?"

"I don't know about Sasuke… but don't expect much from Sakura." Said Naruto

"KYAAHH! SASUKE-KUN!" Was a scream from Sakura as she fainted.

"Told you so…" Said Naruto

"I have to admit. I expected that girl is bad, but to be THIS bad…" Said Yukari

"Let see how the duckbutt fare…" Said Naruto

Sasuke is now going Taijutsu with Kakashi. While Kakashi sees that Sasuke is good, but for some reason, he can tell that Naruto is better.

Kakashi then suddenly speed up behind Sasuke as he said: "Leaf Village Supreme Jutsu"

"Hou? This should interesting…" Said Yukari

"A Thousand Year of Death." Said Kakashi launching Sasuke in the air via his ass.

"Okay…? I don't know whether I should facefault at the fact this is a Supreme Jutsu or laughing my ass off seeing how the duckbutt had been…" Said Naruto trail off

"Violated?" Asked Yukari

"Yeah… that's the word." Said Naruto

They then see Sasuke getting angry as he standing up walking weirdly making Kakashi, Naruto and Yukari chuckled at that.

Sasuke then starts to make hand sign as he uses: "Fire Style: Great Fireball."

'What? How in the world a Genin can have the chakra to use that?' Though Kakashi

A large fireball spew out as it going straight at Kakashi

"Wow… I have to admit, that was impressive." Said Yukari

"I could do that if I can find that skill in the 'store'." Said Naruto

It seems Yukari had already known about his ability way before Reimu and the other. How… she just said that she got eye and ear everywhere. As ridiculous as it sounded, considering who Yukari is, Naruto doesn't think she's lying at all.

By the way though, the Bushin Bakuhatsu is something he purchased from the 'store' since he had Kage Bushin. It was about 5000 gold so he bought it.

Back to the fight, Sasuke tried to look for Kakashi as he suddenly then being dragged down by the ground.

Kakashi popped back up as he said: "Well… you are way further than Sakura that for sure. But Naruto… that is a tough question."

It was then, the bell ringing. Naruto then said: "Might as well get back."

"So… do you know how to pass this?" Asked Yukari

"I'm sure I can …'persuade' him." Said Naruto chuckling

At the meeting spot, Sakura had to tie to the pole as Kakashi said: "Well… it seems that none of you can take the bell. But don't worry, you don't have to go back to the Academy."

The two looks hopeful but Naruto raises his eyebrow. Kakashi then said: "In fact, you all should quit being a shinobi."

A shocked look appeared in their face. While Naruto said: "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? I mean… can we make a deal?"

"Sorry Naruto but you all will have to quit." Said Kakashi

"… Oh well. I guess I have to burn this then." Said Naruto brought out a very familiar orange book.

Kakashi eye widens at that as he checks his as he only finds… nothing. His book is not where it supposed to be.

Kakashi turns to see Naruto starts to take a match out as he said: "Wait wait let's make a deal!"

"Now you talking. So here's the deal, pass us and your book won't end up to be firework. Simple right?" Asked Naruto chuckling as he waving the book

"Well…" Said Kakashi hard to debate since if he accepts, there's no doubt that he'll be a laughing stock to the other Jounin. If he doesn't then his precious will be burned and it's a limited edition too.

"Kakashi-sensei. I suggest you think fast since I accidentally slipped an explosive note inside and you have about…" Trail off Naruto looks at the clock "…1 second"

True to his word, the book starts to produce smoke. Kakashi immediately decided: "Okay okay DEAL! Don't harm my precious!"

The smoke stopped as Naruto throws back the book to Kakashi as he said: "Wasn't that so hard?"

Kakashi starts holding it like it was the treasure. Naruto then cough to get his attention.

"Oh right… Well I guess you pass but I will have to explain to you the true meaning of the test." Said Kakashi

"Teamwork right?" Asked Naruto

"You knew?! Then why didn't you…" Said Kakashi

"Honestly… do you think they will listen to me? The dead last?" Asked Naruto chuckling motions his hand to Sasuke and Sakura

"I guess so huh? So you knew and steal the book to make a deal with me…" Said Kakashi

Naruto just smirks at that.

"Alright. Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties. Dismiss." Said Kakashi as he shunshin away

"Well… better go get some victory ramen." Said Naruto walks away

Sasuke just make a grunt word as he going back home as well.

Meanwhile Sakura after a while struggling, she finally got out of the rope that Naruto secretly makes it weaker.

At the Hokage Tower:

"Team 1 fail."

"Same with Team 2"

"Team 3 is a disaster."

"Team 4 find bickering with themselves is much better than passing."

"Team 5 was close… but not enough."

"Team 6 is too compete with each other thus making them fail."

"Team 8 pass. They were a little rough but they managed to work together." Said Kurenai

"Team 10 pass. As expected of Ino-Shika-Cho." Said Asuma

"Good work. Now we just need to wait for Kakashi to report." Said Sarutobi

"Why is that Hokage-sama? It's not like he'll pass the team." Said Asuma

"I won't be so sure about that…" Said Kakashi walking in

"Ah… so glad you could join us Kakashi. How is team 7?" Asked Sarutobi

"They pass…" Said Kakashi surprising the Jounin

"I see… Everyone dismiss. Kakashi you will stay here." Said Sarutobi

After everyone leaves, Sarutobi said: "How did they pass?"

"It was thanks to Naruto to be exact Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he retells him the test

"Judging from the test, I would say Naruto is at low Chunin…" Said Kakashi

"then why are you so unsure Kakashi?" Asked Sarutobi

"It just… I feel like there's something Naruto not showing me at all Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"Why is that?" Asked Sarutobi

"His fighting style… seem like it was 'forced'… not natural at all." Said Kakashi

Sarutobi is deep in thought then he said: "Kakashi… for now, you will keep taking them to missions. Leave the matter about Naruto to me."

"What are you going to do Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"Nothing just yet… Naruto probably still a little distrust to me due to the fact I kept the secret about the Kyuubi away from him. You only have to keep an eye on him, that's all." Said Sarutobi

"Understood." Said Kakashi as he then excuses himself

Sarutobi light his pipe up as he wonders what to do to fix this situation?

**Done. That…was long. I don't know what to say about this chapter but… the list of Naruto harem will probably be like this:**

**Reimu**

**Marisa**

**Alice**

**Scarlet Devil Crew**

**This is just a temporary list if you are wondering though. Please PM or Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wave Country

Team 7 right now is chasing the menace call 'Tora' through the forest… for the 7th times. Naruto could easily catch it though but this routine start to get annoying fast.

After capturing the cat, they then delivering it back to its owner. Then Sarutobi said: "Now then… Kakashi, your team next duty is… babysitting an elder's Grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and…"

"If these are the mission, then do you mind if I just go home?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto… I know you don't like this but these are the basic mission that everyone had to go through. You need to do these through your way up!" Said Iruka

"24." Said Naruto

"Eh?" Asked Iruka

"Counting this mission, we already did 24 D-ranks. Or are you telling me that we have to do more just to earn a higher rank mission?" Asked Naruto

"Haiz… Naruto. Every day the clients from many places come to us with requests from chore to assassination…" "HA! So you admitted these D-ranks were chores!" Naruto cut off

"… Anyway, each request is written down on these lists as we divided them to D, C, B, and finally A. Same with a mission, the village also divided by the rank. The mission is being handed out suiting with the ninja abilities. And after we completed the mission, we received payment from our client." Said Sarutobi

'This is similar to the Adventure Guild in the RPG game that Kaguya shows me that's scary. Can't believe I just realized that.' Though Naruto

"So that's why you guy is just Genin recently thus this kind of mission suit you… HEY LISTEN TO ME!" Shout out Sarutobi at the last part seeing Naruto not listening

"Oh, you are done, Old Man?" Asked Naruto

Sarutobi could only sigh out as Naruto said: "Look… I understand that we are only Genin for recently, but it couldn't hurt for having a C-rank. I mean, isn't C-rank is perfect since there's no ninja battle thus perfect for us to get used to? I mean, if the thing got out of hand then isn't a Jounin like him can just solve that?" Naruto thumbs at Kakashi at the last part

Everyone in the room couldn't help but see the logic behind that argument. But they surprise at the fact that this was brought up by Naruto of all people.

'Well… if it's a C-rank, then maybe I could get a little insight about what Naruto can do.' Though Sarutobi chuckling

"Alright… since you brought that up, then I'll give you a C-rank. Your job is to protect an individual."

"Now we're talking. So where is the client?" Asked Naruto

"You can come in now Tazuna-san." Said Sarutobi

A drunken man came in as he said: "What's this? I asked for ninja protection, not a bunch of brats."

Naruto was about to say something then an alarm appeared:

**Quest: C-rank?**

**Protect the bridge builder until he finished (…). Sound easy enough?**

**Reward: ?**

'Huh? Does the system saying that this old man… hiding something?' Though Naruto

"Oi Naruto you're there?" Asked Kakashi

"Oh… did you say something?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi sweat drops at that as he said: "I said you have two hours to go back and pack. We'll meet at the Gate after that."

"Oi am I going to be alright with this stupid brat?" Asked Tazuna points at Naruto

"Tazuna-san… I suggest you hold that tongue of yours. Who know… we might just drop the mission if we found something…" Said Naruto holds his tongue at the last part

Tazuna recoils back as he said: "Um… okay."

"Well then… time to go and pack." Said Naruto going back home

(Shrine)

"So you going for a mission?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"Bring some gift for me okay?" Said Marisa biting a cracker

"Marisa? When did you…" Said Naruto

"That's rude there~ze." Said Marisa

"What rude is that you just barge in other houses." Said Reimu

"Don't worry Reimu… I won't interrupt you two lovey doley time~ze!" Said Marisa chuckling

"W-W-What are you saying?!" Said Reimu

"Huh? You didn't know? Look at this…" Said Marisa holding a newspaper up

The headline said: 'A rivalry of affection toward Gensokyou newest star?!' as the picture showing the screen when Reimu hugging Naruto away from Remillia

"T-That crow!" Said Reimu gripping the paper embarrass

"So you don't want him? Then can I keep him?" Asked Marisa

"NO!" Said Reimu

"Wow… you're quite possessive over Naruto there. Maybe what the article said is true after all~ze!" Said Marisa

"Just drop it Marisa!" Said Reimu

"How about you Naruto? How do you feel about your caretaker~ze?" Asked Marisa

"Feel about her?" Asked Naruto

"Wait what are you…" Reimu mouth was covered by Marisa

"So?" Asked Marisa

"Well… I find her nice. She did take me in when I first came here after all." Said Naruto

"Then… do you think of her as a… love interest~ze?" Asked Marisa

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"wow… you are this dense~ze?" Asked Marisa surprises as Reimu pry Marisa hand away

"There you have it." Said Reimu

"Okay then let me ask a much simple way… Do you treasure Reimu~ze?" Asked Marisa

"Of course! To me, she is like a family. Someone I willing to protect even if costing my life. That's the reason why I want to get stronger after all." Said Naruto

Reimu just turns away scratching her cheek embarrasses. Even Marisa face turns red after hearing that.

"Wow… you got yourself quite someone here. Can I take him if you don't want~ze?" Asked Marisa

"MA-RI-SA!" Said Reimu summons her Yin Yang Orb. Seeing that's the cue, she flies away as Reimu chasing her.

Naruto just looked confused at that.

"**Honestly… are you an idiot?**" Asked Kurama

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"**Okay… before you came here, what do feel about that pink hair fangirl?**" Asked Kurama

"You mean Sakura? I have to admit I had a crush on her before but what does that have to do with it?" Asked Naruto

"**Okay. Relay what the magician had asked you just before.**" Said Kurama

"You mean how I treasure Reimu?" Asked Naruto

"**Before that…**" Said Kurama deadpanned

"She asked me if Reimu is my love… interest…" Said Naruto slowly

"**Finally… you realized it. Is your head make of lead or something?**" Asked Kurama

"Wait then…" Said Naruto

"**Yeah… you had just… somewhat confessed to that Miko.**" Said Kurama

"Oh man… what am I going to do?" Asked Naruto grabbing his head

"**Calm the heck down. Why are you so flushed? I mean… if you can kill with cold blood, I don't see how this is a problem?**" Asked Kurama

"OF COURSE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Shout Naruto

"What's the problem?" Asked Reimu gone back in

"Wa… Reimu! Where's Marisa?" Asked Reimu

"… Dealt with." Said Reimu coldly as she sits down biting the cracker

Naruto couldn't help shaking in fear at that. He then stands up and said: "Um look at the time. I got to go now."

"Take care…" Said Reimu

"Yeah… I'm going." Said Naruto

"Oh and…" Said Reimu

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto

"… Nevermind. I'll tell you when you get back." Said Reimu drinking the tea

"Eh? Okay…" Said Naruto

At the gate:

"You're finally here Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Sorry about that. I had to stop a fight between a magician and a Miko on my way here." Said Naruto

"I'm… so proud!" Said Kakashi patting Naruto shoulder while the others two and Tazuna looks at 0them weirdly.

Then the team and the client starts their way. On the way, Naruto senses start to pick up 'followers'

'Two signature… at chunin level. Huh… I guess the mission is not as boring as I thought.' Though Naruto chuckling

"Naruto… oi Naruto…" Said Kakashi

"What's wrong Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"You have been spacing out a lot recently. Are you okay?" Asked Kakashi

"I'm fine. So what were you talking about?" Asked Naruto

"I had just explained to Sakura about the great Ninja village just now. You need to pay attention Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Sorry about that sensei." Said Naruto scratching his head

"Haiz… like I said since this is just a C-rank. You guy don't have to worry about encountering Ninja at all." Said Kakashi patting Sakura head

Naruto didn't miss the reaction on Tazuna face when Kakashi said that.

'So that's why the quest is like that.' Though Naruto

They then pass a puddle and then… two ninjas emerge out as they then suddenly tied Kakashi with their chain blade.

"What the?" Asked Kakashi

"One down…" Said the older one as they 'ripped' Kakashi apart

"Kakashi-sensei!" Said Sakura

They appear right in front of Naruto as they said: "Two down…"

… Or that was they thought as Naruto uses 'Bloodlust' on them. The two then suddenly on their knee as they breathing hard.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi surprise at that as they wonder what happened?

"Y-You… what did you do to us?" Asked the younger one

"What are you talking about? I'm just a Genin…" Said Naruto

"Don't lie! There's no way…" The two dropped down immediately as Naruto secretly uses 'Vital Strike' with his fingers knocking them down.

"Huh? Sensei… they suddenly unconscious." Said Naruto

"Uh… right." Said Kakashi as he brings them to the tree and tied them up.

"Alright, Tazuna-san. I think you have some explaining to do." Said Kakashi

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Tazuna

"I believe this mission is only C-rank per your request. Why didn't we heard anything about ninja attacking you?" Asked Kakashi

Tazuna could only quiet at that. Naruto then said: "Tazuna-san. I suggest that you better start telling us everything. If this were the other team, they would have left you here and came back to report to our Hokage immediately. We want to help you but if you don't tell us, then we will have to go back to our village."

"Well… you heard him." Said Kakashi

"…Alright. Please follow me. We'll talk after we got on the boat." Said Tazuna

After that, they then get on board as Tazuna told them everything. About the life at Wave, how Gato had been bleeding them dry. It was then alarm popped up again:

**Quest: B-rank or more**

**Protect Tazuna from assailant Ninja that was sent by Gato until he finishes the bridge.**

**Reward: ?**

'Again… the reward is still a question mark? Does that mean it is an exclusive reward? Or is there something still missing?' Though Naruto

"Oi Naruto… you are spacing out again." Said Kakashi

"Oh… what were you saying sensei?" Asked Naruto

"… You really need to pay attention more. We will continue the mission per the client request." Said Kakashi

"Hou? Are you okay with that Sensei? Since we are Genin after all?" Asked Naruto

"If I said no, would you guy agree at the begin with?" Asked Kakashi deadpanned

"… True…" Said Naruto chuckling

They then arrived at the shore as Kakashi though: 'Well… even if I said that the next opponent most likely will be Jounin or stronger… This is just my luck.'

After they walking for a while, Naruto then senses one… no two presences nearby.

'Both of them are Jounin… wow I don't know whether my luck is bad or good to provide me with this?' Though Naruto

"GET DOWN!" Shout out Kakashi as he dragged Tazuna down, Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto just duck with little effort.

The blade spinning missing them then logged into a tree as a bandaged man standing on it.

"So it was you after all… Zabuza Momochi." Said Kakashi

"I'm honored to be known by you… Kakashi of Sharingan." Said Zabuza making Sasuke looks at Kakashi shocked

"So… I assume you won't hand me the old man?" Asked Zabuza

"He's our client so of course we won't." Said Kakashi as he lifting his headband up to reveal the Sharingan

"You three… stay back and protect Tazuna. I'll handle him." Said Kakashi

"Hou… do you really think three brats like them can protect the old man?" Asked Zabuza as the mist start to get thicker

'The mist getting thicker? So he intends to block Sharingan vision? That's a good plan there Zabuza…' Though Naruto smiling

'But unfortunately for you… your opponent is me.' Though Naruto drawing his 'Rasaka Dagger' out as he secretly makes a Shadow Clone as he himself phased into the mist.

Meanwhile with Zabuza as prepares to go near Tazuna then suddenly he felt KI. He immediately skids back as he thought: 'Was this… Kakashi's? No this is different. This KI… is not human.'

Kakashi also senses it as he thought: 'Is this… Zabuza's? No… it has too much bloodlust on it to be human. If so… then does that mean there's someone else out here?'

'Now… let us see who is the hunter and who is the hunted… Zabuza Momochi?' Though Naruto smirking as his eye flash blue in the mist and then disappeared.

Zabuza starts to see this is getting dangerous so he needs to finish off Kakashi fast and then find who else is in the mist.

"Mizu Bushin Jutsu" Said Zabuza as many bushin created from the water rise up. But they then dropped down to water immediately.

'In instant?!' Though Zabuza shocked

Zabuza then suddenly raise his blade up to block a strike with a 'clang' sound. He then swings his blade at where the attack is but it was nothing but air.

'This is bad… whoever this is is very good at hiding themselves. I barely even hearing anything at all.' Though Zabuza as it was only his experience fighting in the mist thus saving his life. If not, he would have died.

'There's no other option. I must retreat. The old man will have to be later.' Though Zabuza shunshin away as the mist starts to get clearer.

'The mist is getting clearer. Just what happened?' Though Kakashi

'Huh… it seems he can choose a wise option after all.' Though Naruto stored the 'Rasaka Dagger' back to 'Inventory' as he dispels the clone and gone back to the formation as nothing happened.

"Is… Is it over?" Asked Sakura as the mist getting thinner

"Yeah… Zabuza had already left. You don't have to worry about him for the time being." Said Kakashi covered his eye

"But why? He clearly had the advantage?" Asked Sasuke

"I don't know. But I guess we got a lucky break…" Said Kakashi lightly laugh. But on the inside, he couldn't help but wonder who was it that was here? If this person is a foe, then he needs to be extra careful

"Haha! Super thanks, guys. Come over to my house and rest for a while." Said Tazuna laughing happy

Meanwhile with Zabuza:

"Zabuza-sama. Is there something wrong? You just suddenly pull back?" asked Haku

"Don't you feel it?" Asked Zabuza

"What do you mean Zabuza-sama?" Asked Haku

"… Nevermind… I want you to check the village surrounding. See if there's any other ninja besides Kakashi and his little brats." Said Zabuza

"Yes… Zabuza-sama." Said Haku shunshin away

'I know that wasn't my imagination. Does that mean this individual can even manipulate his KI?' Though Zabuza

At Tazuna house:

"Okay… as you all know, Zabuza is still alive and there's a high chance that he will try to attack again. So for that… we will receive training." Said Kakashi

"Huh… this might be the first time that I'll be looking forward to what you will say sensei." Said Naruto smirking

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway… I won't ask you to fight Zabuza of course. This will be training until Zabuza decide to attack again." Said Kakashi

"So what will we be doing?" Asked Sasuke

"Follow me…" Said Kakashi

At the forest:

"Alright. Today I'll teach you about Chakra Control." Said Kakashi

"Chakra Control?" Asked Naruto

"Don't you know about Chakra Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"I know… but what does it have to do with anything?" Asked Naruto

"Chakra Control is what you will learn in order to use your chakra properly. You could say that you guy are not using it effectively just yet. And this is something crucial in the future battle." Said Kakashi

"Okay… so how are we going to fix this?" Asked Naruto

"Simple… by climbing tree." Said Kakashi

… "Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I think it's easier to show you." Said Kakashi as he making a sign. He then slowly walks up to the tree as he hung upside down.

"Hou…" said Naruto

"You understand now? In this exercise, you will have to gather chakra to the bottom of your feet and climb up to the tree." Said Kakashi

"Wait… How is climbing tree can make us stronger?" Asked Sakura

"Listen Sakura. The purpose of this training is for you to be able to draw the exact amount of Chakra. Climbing tree only needs a small but exact amount of Charka. And then you have to produce the exact amount of Chakra in the middle of battle as well. So theoretically, if you can master this exercise, you will have an advantage in battle." Said Kakashi as he draws out 3 kunais

"Mark your progress with these Kunai. Maybe you can't just walk up to the tree just yet… so you can feel free to try and run up." Said Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura then running up to the tree. Kakashi could see Sasuke making a crack to the tree as he jumps down. Sakura as expected… she was able to climb easily. Wait… is he missing someone?

"Quite a nice view up here huh Sensei?" Asked Naruto besides Kakashi also upside down

'Okay what's going on here? With how wild Naruto chakra is, there's no way he could finish this fast?' Though Kakashi

'Got to admit… this control thing is not much different from 'MP control' at all. Good thing that I learn to do it beforehand.' Though Naruto

"Well it seems that only the Kunoichi of the Year and the supposed dead last is quite good. While the Uchiha is nothing special much." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei… can I go for my own training?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at that as he nodded. Naruto then jumps down as he walks deeper into the forest. He then first doing the Daily quest first. Don't want to suddenly disappear and making his sensei worry after all.

'I think I need to get a new skill. Magic skill to be exact. While assassin skills are good, I need something for direct combat.' Though Naruto

'Huh? This is… Kakashi-sensei? No… this is more like a Kage Bushin.' Though Naruto

'I just have to keep on doing the daily quest then. It's not like he'll be able to see the board after all.' Though Naruto as he then stops running

'Huh… the score is… 200/100. I accidentally double my amount.' Though Naruto

'But still… I wonder what will happen if I double the amount? Will I get a better reward?' Though Naruto as he tried that out.

After he did double the amount of the Daily Quest, as sensing Kakashi is no longer nearby, he then accepted the reward that is:

**Item: Great Tower Entrance Key**

**Class: A**

**Type: Key**

**The key allows you to arrived at the entrance of the tower of power.**

'Hou… a class A key huh? For now, I'll just put it in the 'Inventory' first. I'll try it after I got back home.' Though Naruto putting the key away as he went back to the house.

At the night after eating, Sakura looking around as she then spots a picture. She then asked: "Tazuna-san. Why is the man in this picture is being torn up?"

"Sakura… I don't think asking that is a good idea." Said Naruto as he senses the air in the house getting heavy

Inari then starts storming away. Tsunami tried to call Inari but no avail.

"Haiz… told you so." Said Naruto

Sakura could only bow down and apologize.

"It's okay… I think you guy deserves to know." Said Tazuna as he then tells them about Kaiza… the hero of Wave country. And also… his demise at Gato's hand.

'So that's why… seeing the father you idol being kill in front of him must have been quite a shock.' Though Naruto then an alarm appear:

**The quest had been updated**

'Update?' Though Naruto

**Quest: Becoming a messenger of Death**

**You are now on your way to be the messenger of Death itself. Kill Gato and put an end to his tyranny. Give the human the reason to be scared of the darkness itself.**

**Note: 'B-rank or more' quest had been merged to this quest so by completing this quest, you will receive an additional reward.**

**Reward: Xp: 100000**

**?**

** ?**

** ?**

'Wow… this is quite a reward. Fitting my feeling right now.' Though Naruto as he stands up

"Where are you going Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"Old man Tazuna… Tell Inari this." Said Naruto making Tazuna looks at him

"Tell him that 'stop mopping around like a coward and think what will his father think when he was moping around like that'." Said Naruto walking out of the door

"W-wait… where are you going?" Asked Tazuna

"… Proving heroes do exist." Said Naruto closing the door.

Naruto then expands his sense to find Zabuza. Since he is in league with Gato, he will be staying near him for sure. After found Zabuza, Naruto changes into his own Assasin outfit (**The profile above**) as he speeds up racing toward the place.

Arrived he then found a fortress as Zabuza and his companion leaving the place. The fortress had a lot of guards as they are patrolling around. But they are just normal mercenaries so it's not a problem for Naruto.

Naruto sinks into the darkness as he moving in. Spotting one guard, he then goes to him silently as he grabs him.

The guard tried to speak but unable to speak as he was dragged to a dark corner.

"Talk. Where's Gato?" Asked Naruto

"You think I'll…" His word instantly died in his throat as Naruto uses 'Bloodlust'

"Talk… before I decided to test out my new torture technique. And trust me… it might get a little messy." Said Naruto dangerously

"O-Okay… okay… he's at the dungeon right now. He's training the new girls he caught." Said the guard

"I see…" Said Naruto as 'Rasaka Dagger' pierce through the guard heart instant kill him on the spot.

Naruto then walks to the shadow again hiding as he then goes to the basement. He killing every guard in the castle as he 'finds' the way to the basement.

"But still… it seems that Zabuza and his companion doesn't trust Gato much so they staying elsewhere instead." Mumbled Naruto as he flicking blood off his knife walking away from a bloody living room.

'This is the place then?' Though Naruto as he saw two guarding the stair

Naruto pulls out a shuriken as he throws it right at the ceiling causing them to look up. Using that distraction, Naruto pulls out his dagger slicing one throat off. The other is unable to scream in time as he had his head rolling down.

'This is quite messy huh?' though Naruto

Hearing a scream from downstairs as sensing the guard not even bother with that… he then thought: 'Yep… this is the place.'

Naruto stepping down the stair quietly as he then encounters with a sight. Many women were chained as Gato men toying with them while Gato in the room enjoying breaking down women in his own chamber in the dungeon.

Walk up to unsuspect horny henchmen, Naruto delivered a swift cleave making his head rolling down. Hearing a scream, the other turn to the sight and said: "Wait… who are you?"

"Your death." Said Naruto as he cleaving one more in half.

"BASTARD!" Shout out the other as Naruto moves fast giving them all a slash. A slash maybe normal but with what Naruto using now, a nick is more than enough.

"Oi… what with the commotion? I can't even have a quiet time as I enjoy…" Said Gato going out to see what happened only for his word to died in his throat

"GUAAH!" "Why… Why can't I move?!" "It hurts!" "My eye won't stop bleeding!"

"Gato… I presume?" Said Naruto slowly walking to him

"W-What do you think you are doing?! Do you think my men are going to let you get away with it?" Asked Gato frighten

"Hou… if what you said is true, then why didn't your guard came yet?" Asked Naruto

"… D-Don't tell me… you…" Said Gato frighten

"Don't worry… you will be joining them soon." Said Naruto twirling his dagger walking toward him as he uses 'Bloodlust'.

Gato slowly crawling back as he peeing his pant.

"W-Wait… what is this that you want?! I'll give you anything you like! Please spare me!" Said Gato

"Oh? Then what is it that I want that you have?" Asked Naruto

"Money, power, women… and anything else. They can be yours. Please spare me!" Said Gato

"Power… I doubt that since you are quivering at my feet right now. Women… not interest. And money… Why do I have to make a deal with you while I could just… kill you and take them?" Said Naruto flicks his dagger through Gato skull as he falls down dead.

Naruto plucks out his dagger as he looks at the women whose looking at him fearfully. Naruto swung his dagger as he severs the chain on the wall freeing them.

"I suggest you get something to wear and leave." Said Naruto as he disappeared with fast speed.

At the morning, Naruto came back replacing his clothes after storing it to the 'inventory' along with the 'loot' he got from Gato as he thought: 'Reimu will be livid if she saw how 'bloody' my Assasin outfit is. That outfit was custom made by Reimu herself as a graduation present for me after all.'

"I'm back." Said Naruto

"You must have trained hard I see…" Said Kakashi

"Of course!" Said Naruto as he yawning.

"You sound tired Naruto-san." Said Tsunami

"Oh, it's nothing. Good night sleep is more than enough for me." Said Naruto as he went upstairs

"Honestly… we are in the middle of the mission here and he trying to sleep it off." Said Sakura

"Now now Sakura…" Said Kakashi

It was then a worker that Tazuna known suddenly barge in the house.

"Daiichi… what are you doing here so flushed?" Asked Tazuna

"You are not going to believe this Tazuna! My wife had just returned to me. So is the other as well!" Said Daiichi in tear

"Wait what?! What happened to Gato?!" Said Tazuna in shocked

"Dead. According to them, someone broke in wearing black all over his body as he slaughters all of Gato man including Gato himself. The girls said that the entire place was filled with corpses when they escape outside." Said Daiichi

"He killed all of Gato men?! Just who is this guy?" Asked Tazuna shocked

"I don't know… My wife said that he's just a young boy. He wielded a dagger to kill off Gato and his man." Said Daiichi

'Dagger? Does that mean this individual is the one who appeared at that day?' Though Kakashi as he then remembers something

"Wait… then what about Zabuza?" Asked Kakashi

"Looking for me Copycat?" Asked Zabuza appeared behind Daiichi

Daiichi immediately scrams back inside scared as Kakashi lifting his Sharingan. Sakura and Sasuke stand in front of Tazuna and his family with kunai ready

"Easy there… since that pig Gato is death, my contract is voided. I don't have to kill the old man anymore." Said Zabuza

"Then why are you here?" Asked Kakashi

"I want to ask that if you know anything about the one who killed Gato and his thugs. Can you believe it… When I came and ask Gato about the contract this morning, I suddenly found the place rigged with corpses and the wall painted with their blood. Whoever did this is quite an artist in killing, that's for sure." Said Zabuza chuckling

"Why would you ask us that?" Asked Kakashi

"Because the only one could call for reinforcement is you Kakashi. But judging from your dumbfound look, it seems you don't know anything at all." Said Zabuza walking away

"Wait Zabuza… what are you intend to do now?" Asked Kakashi

"Like I said before… I don't have to kill the old man anymore so I'll back to wandering I guess." Said Zabuza

"But… if you intend to stop me with your group of brats, then by all mean." Said Zabuza looks back gleaming

Kakashi looks harden for a while then he put his weapon down and said: "You are right. Since you are no longer attempted for Zabuza life, then the fight is meaningless."

"Wise choice Copycat… Haku. We are going." Said Zabuza walking away as Haku appeared beside Zabuza walking away

"Why did you let them go Kakashi-san? I thought you ninja also hunting missing nin as well." Asked Tazuna

"Because if I don't, you'll be dead." Said Kakashi picking up a needle

"When did he…" Said Tazuna shocked

"That kid with Zabuza… he may look like one but he's not a normal kid at all." Said Kakashi

Sasuke heard that as his knuckle turns white. While there was someone at his age is stronger than him, he stucks at this level playing ninja.

Meanwhile with Naruto:

Naruto is now lying down on the mat as he heard what happened downstairs chuckled. He then mumbled: "Oh right… I'm busy getting back that I didn't realize that I haven't take the quest reward yet."

Naruto opens the mail as the mail read:

**You'll receive the following reward:**

**Stat points +10**

'So so… but it will do.' Though Naruto

**Item: Stealth Scroll**

**Rank: B**

**A skill allows you to merge to your surrounding even if you are in plain sight. Use 100MP/s**

'On the other hand… this will become in handy.' Though Naruto giddy as he learned it immediately

**Unlocked Job Changing Quest**

'Eh? Job changing quest?' Though Naruto as he opens his status screen

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Job: Gamer (Can change job)**

**Lv: 79**

**Hp: 186589**

**Mp: 176845**

**Str: 784**

**Agi: 851**

**Vit: 835**

**Sense: 785**

**Int: 135**

**Skills:**

**Sprint, Shadow Clone, Bloodlust, Accelerate, Dagger Throw, Stealth, Steel Skin.**

**Passive:**

**Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, Courage of the Weak, Vital Strike, Dagger Art, MP control**

"Huh… so I can change job now? Forget it… I'll try on all the thing once I got back home." Said Naruto as he sleeps off.

**Done. The stats from before in Chapter 4, I fixed it so please read it again. Naruto will do his job changing quest before Chunin Exam final or before Chunin Exam? Please PM or Review me on that matter.**

**Passive explained:**

**Uzumaki Jinchuuriki: Having both Uzumaki Clan strong life force and power of Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Boosting your HP and MP +10000. Regenerate HP and MP: 5%/s**

**Courage of the weak: You pushed yourself beyond your limit to change your fate. Your body will remain healthy as Ailment Resistant and Mental Resistance will neutralizing harmful effect**

**Vital Strike: Critical Rate +20%**

**Dagger Art: Additional damage and critical damage +10% (When using Dagger)**

**MP control: Allow you to use your MP effectively.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confess and Foreigners

After Naruto… 'cleaned' up Gato hideout, all the team had to do is sticking around as Tazuna building the bridge. The speed of building it had gone faster now that Gato is gone and people managed to find their courage back. Even Inari starts to get happier as the kid had a habit of following Naruto. For some reason, Inari knew that Naruto had something to do with this but was written off by Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything but it doesn't mean he believed as he keeps on training. Kakashi is watching Naruto like a hawk as he studies Naruto. He knew that Naruto did something but he just can't figure out what. I mean… it's not like his student suddenly grows strong enough to kill Gato and all of his thugs in one night… can he?

And then the bridge was completed as team 7 prepares to leave.

"Thank you for your help. It's because of you all that we had finally managed to finish the bridge." Said Tazuna

"No need to worry Tazuna-san. We didn't do anything much at all. Besides, this is a chance for my cute Genins to experience Ninja mission outside of their village after all." Said Kakashi eye-smiling

"But still… I want to thank you all… for sticking with me." Said Tazuna

"Y-You better came and visit…" Said Inari crying

"Sure… maybe next time I'll bring others with me." Said Naruto patting Inari head "Until then… stay strong and… man up. Maybe you will get a girl someday."

Tazuna chuckled at that. Tsunami holding her mouth as she giggles.

"Now then… we better get going. Don't want our leader waiting for so long." Said Kakashi

The villagers waving at them saying goodbye. If Team 7 had stayed there a little longer, they would have heard them naming the bridge. A name that will carve onto their heart.

Back at home, as Kakashi dismiss the team and going to report to the Hokage, Naruto went back to Gensokyou and to say… Reimu wasn't happy.

(Hakurei Shrine)

"You did this in just a C-rank mission?" Asked Reimu looking at the bloody outfit

"Sorry…" Said Naruto clapping his hand praying

"What did you do? Fighting a whole army or something~ze?" Asked Marisa chuckling

"Well…" Said Naruto trail off

"Haiz… you better got something from your mission." Said Reimu glaring at him

"Ahaha… don't worry. I got you some fine sake from Wave Country." Said Naruto brings out a bottle

Reimu just snatches it away from him as she then said: "For now… I will have to clean it so you will have to find something else to wear in case you need one…"

"Oh don't worry. Most likely we will do D-rank again. So later…" Said Naruto as Reimu grabs his shoulder

"Where do you think you are going?" Asked Reimu

"Um… train?" Asked Naruto nervous

"What else you got from the mission?" Asked Reimu

"Um… what do you mean…?" Asked Naruto 'chuckling'

"Naruto… there are two types of people. One is honestly from the heart and the other is honestly from torture. So I wonder… which one are you?" Asked Reimu 'smiling'

"**Your ability to lie is as bad as ever.**" Said Kurama

"S-Shut up. How am I suppose to lie to her?" Asked Naruto

"**Better come clean kid. Before she decides to pry it out of your head.**" Said Kurama

Naruto cried in silent tear as he then tells Reimu about what he got. Of course, after chasing Marisa out that is.

"I see… A promotion type of quest huh?" Asked Reimu

"Yes… As you can see…" Said Naruto

"Okay… first off, hand it over." Said Reimu extend her hand

"What?" Asked Naruto surprises

"Hand the key over. You are not going to do any 'grinding' for today." Said Reimu

"But…" "No but! Hand it over!" Said Reimu cut Naruto off

Naruto could only nod as he handed Reimu the key. She grabs it as she said: "Look… I don't care if your Jinchuuriki status allows you to recover, but you need to rest. You can't push yourself like this."

"But… I need to get stronger. I mean… I barely even Gensokyou level of power at all." Said Naruto

"You will. It will take time but you will." Said Reimu

Naruto sits down but he's still deep in thought.

"Remember what I said before you gone to Wave?" Asked Reimu

"Eh? Oh yeah… you said that after I return, you will tell me. So what is it?" Asked Naruto close in

"… let's sit outside and watch the Sakura tree." Said Reimu

And then, Naruto and Reimu sitting outside of the hallway as Reimu brought out two teacups and a plate of Dango as she sits down.

"Remember the first time you are here?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… I still remember that." Said Naruto scratching his head embarrassed

"Of course… at that time, I want nothing more than ripped you to shred." Said Reimu

"eh?" Asked Naruto look scared

"What do you expect? That was my first kiss. You think I'll let go that easily?" Asked Reimu

"Anyway… since that day, that hag had sent you under my care. Honestly… she kept on pissing me off by dumping everything on me." Said Reimu

"Reimu?" Asked Naruto

"But… it was fun. Taking care of you as seeing you grow to a wonderful person like you are today." Said Reimu looking at him smiling

"What are you saying?" Asked Naruto

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki. It took a long time for me to realize but after a long time to think, I finally realized my feeling." Said Reimu smiling at him as she looking up at the Sakura tree at the last part happily.

"Reimu…" Said Naruto

"So don't push yourself too hard. Because there're not just me, many will sad if you are gone." Said Reimu

"I… I… wow. This is quite sudden. I didn't know you feel that way Reimu." Said Naruto embarrassed

"You really are that dense huh?" Asked Reimu sweatdrop

"Well… because I never got someone to acknowledge me let alone love me before. So this is quite hard…" Said Naruto as Reimu stands up and put her arms around Naruto neck hugging him

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll wait. Just… be yourself like always. And don't make us worry." Said Reimu

"I know… I promise." Said Naruto closing his eye as he felt comfortable.

After that day, Reimu returns his key as he then going to the A-rank dungeon.

Naruto going in with his dagger ready. And the sight welcomes him is a wasteland with a single tower touching the sky. Groaning and dead body littered around as Naruto cringe at the sight.

"Is this what shinobi war will be like?" Mumbled Naruto

As Naruto walks up to the tower he mumbled: "The key said this dungeon is A-rank and the field is like a Shinobi wars had just gone by. Wonder what will it be like if the dungeon is S-rank?"

"But first… I need to take care of the mutt in front of me." Said Naruto looks at a three head dog who had one head chewing a body as they were staring at him. The name on his head said: 'Hell Guard Hound King Cerberus'

"I need to see what is my level now compared to an A-rank dungeon. I still have the 'Health Stone' from the other dungeon so I could bail if it was dangerous though…" Said Naruto as he then dodges a claw strike from the Cerberus.

Naruto uses 'Stealth' to test out the skill as he disappeared. Cerberus seeing him disappeared but then it suddenly lung at where Naruto is.

'What the?' Though Naruto as he using 'Accelerate' immediately as he dashed out of the way.

'This bastard. He can find me with his sense of smell? Great… I think I just found the first flaw of the 'Stealth' skill.' Though Naruto deadpanned

"**No. There's nothing wrong about that 'Stealth' skill of your…**" Said Kurama

"They why?" Asked Naruto

"**It's a Guard Dog of Hell. Which mean this thing is a demon dog. Demon Dog had a stronger sense and not to mention this thing is a 'king'. So you will need something to erase your presence completely or you won't be able to hide from the opponent with stronger senses.**" Said Kurama

"Ok… so how am I suppose to do that?" Asked Naruto

"**How should I know? Maybe that 'store' of your… DODGE!**" Said Kurama hurried

Naruto uses 'Sprint' as he dodged the bite.

"**We'll talk later kid. Right now, we need to put this mutt on a leash.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah…" Said Naruto using 'Sprint' again and uses 'Accelerate' to give the Cerberus multiple slashes and then using 'Bloodlust'.

But the Cerberus resistant was too great as it shakes them all off and then using a skill:

**Warning: King Cerberus use 'Wraith'. In 3 minutes, its stats will be double**

"Crud… and this thing doesn't even feel pain at all." Said Naruto as all 3 head suddenly taking a deep breath as Fire, Cold Ice and Lightning start to course through each of the head.

'What the?' Though Naruto as he then had to dodge as the 3 heads breath out their attack

"Are you serious?! This thing can even use 3 elements attack at the same time!" Said Naruto shocked

"**I have to admit I'm impressed. This thing could even prove a challenge to me as well.**" Said Kurama

"This is not the time to be impressed!" Said Naruto

"**LOOK OUT!**" Said Kurama as Naruto moves a little too late as he saves his body to be chewed by Cerberus head but his shoulder was nearly ripped off.

Naruto skid back as he clutching his bleeding shoulder. Kurama is now working double time to heal him as Naruto had to jump up dodging the claw as the head heading straight to him with its fang bear.

Naruto grabbing the thing fang as it was slowly overpowering him.

"Oi can you work faster?! It's hard to push this thing back with just an arm!" Said Naruto

"**I'm trying. This is harder than it looks.**" Said Kurama

'Wait… that's it. Today daily quest Reward! I haven't taken it yet.' Though Naruto as he then accepting 'Status Recovery' as he pushed the Dog back with both of his arms. Naruto then twists the head prepares to bite him as he then heads toward the other with 'Sprint' and 'Accelerate' and then give a strong thrust like a bullet passing through another head.

The other roared in fury as it breathes out Ice. Naruto running on top of its body as he dodges the attack as he then stabbed the other head at the neck as he roared out and sliced down. The beast tried resisting to the bitter end as it then starts to die as its body went limp.

Naruto sighed out in relief as the system alerting him that it was dead and he's leveling up 5 times.

"**Well… at least you beat it.**" Said Kurama

"You think?!" Said Naruto as he inspects his new reward

**Item: Cerberus Collar**

**Rank: B**

**Type: Accessory**

**A collar is worn by the King of Cerberus. Trace of Magic left provided Agi +20, Sense +20, Elements Resistant Low**

"This should prove useful…" Said Naruto as he equipped it as he looks at the other 'loot'

**Item: Cerberus Fang**

**Type: Material**

**Material for crafting a weapon or Alchemist.**

"Bet it will seek out a lot by the magician in Gensokyou." Said Naruto storing it as he stands up

"**Kid… I suggest we going back. If we going in the tower, Nine out of Ten you'll be ripped to shred by whatever in there.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… we will do this when I get a little stronger." Said Naruto as he uses the Stone to go back

Reimu was in rage after she seeing a large hole with blood on his shoulder. Ever since the two know each other feeling, they start to get closer more and more. In fact, he and Reimu had already decided they will sleep together. Marisa seeing that couldn't stop teasing them as she was getting a little more… flirty with him which cause Reimu to angry and causing a fight. In the end, he had to sell the Fang to Marisa to got her off him and the shrine… for the few days at least but hey, he can't ask for more couldn't he?

Today, he and the team 7 had done another annoying D-rank quest as they gone back. On his way, he noticed that there was a lot of foreigner lord and many ninjas from different countries.

"Alright. All of you are dismissed. I'll go and report of the mission today." Said Kakashi Sakura stills trying to ask Sasuke for a date as Sasuke just left after told her that she should train instead of wasting time.

"At this rate, you are even worse than Naruto." Sasuke word carves in her mind like a boulder.

Naruto chuckled at that as he was about to go to Ichiraku as a voice said: "Oh there you are Naruto."

Naruto looked at the source as well as Kakashi and Sakura. They seeing a blonde hair girl with blue dress walking up to Naruto as she calling for him.

"Oh Alice… You are here?" Said Naruto

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you promise me that you'll take me to the library of your village?" Asked Alice

'Your village? Naruto knows a foreigner girl?' Though Kakashi

"Oh yeah… sorry about that. I forgot.." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head. The truth is, it seems Alice still bitter at the fact that he sold the Fang to Marisa before she could even claim it. Judging from how Marisa react, the Fang was quite a high-grade material so in return, Naruto had to take Alice to his village library to get some books.

"Honestly… Thanks to that, I had to find it on my own." Said Alice

"So… what did you find?" Asked Naruto

"Not much… it just basic puppetry from this 'Suna' village." Said Alice

Oh right. She said that her dream is to make an independent doll. So he guesses that the library didn't get much huh?

"So Naruto… care to introduce us?" Asked Kakashi

"Oh… this is Alice. She is one of my friends. She's like book so she wants to visit the village library that's all." Said Naruto

"Anyway… but it seems the library didn't have anything I want at all." Said Alice waving her hair back upset

"Sorry about that. How about I take you to Ichiraku instead? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything right?" Asked Naruto

"Asking me on a date? What will Reimu say?" Asked Alice had her hand on her hip

'Reimu?' Though Kakashi and Sakura

"What are you talking about? What does Reimu have anything to do with this?" Asked Naruto

Alice could only sigh as she massages her temple at Naruto's denseness. In the end, she just had to agree as they going at Ichiraku

"Wow… I never thought Naruto would take a girl on a date." Said Kakashi somewhat proud

"There's actually someone interest in him?" Asked Sakura shocked

Naruto and Alice going to the Ichiraku as Ayame and Teuchi actually looked shocked as Naruto actually brought a girl to eat with him. Naruto keeps on telling them they are just friend but judging from Alice's face, Ayame doesn't think so at all.

'Make me wonder what will they act if I brought Reimu instead?' Though Naruto

After that, Naruto shows Alice around as…

"You do realize that a square rock had been following us the entire time right?" Asked Alice

"Yeah… Konohamaru. Just come out already." Said Naruto

"As expect of my rival!" Said Konohamaru as the box blowing up with smoke

"T-Too much smoke…" Said Konohamaru as the two with him coughing

"So… what are you doing?" Asked Naruto

"You promise to play ninja with us today!" Said Konohamaru points at Naruto

"Really?" Asked Alice

"Well… guess I forgot." Said Naruto scratching his head

"But I'll forgive you today since you are on a date." Said Konohamaru

"Eh?" asked Naruto

"C'mon… you don't have to be shy…" Said Konohamaru nudging him

"Guy. She is Alice. I was just showing her around the village after all." Said Naruto

"Then can we go with you?" Asked Konohamaru

"Please Boss!" Said Moegi

"Um…" "It's fine…" Said Alice sighed out

"Eh? Alice?" Asked Naruto

"They are just kid. I'm sure it's not much of a problem at all." Said Alice smiling but inside, she was tired at Naruto denseness already

"Ah… okay." Said Naruto

"So it's not a date after all. I mean, there's no way you of all people would have a date." Said Sakura walking to them

"And how would you know that?" Asked Alice as for some reason, she hates the tone that this Sakura girl talk.

"Yeah… go away, flat board." Said Konohamaru

Seeing Sakura looks darken, Naruto said: "Konohamaru, I suggest you run."

"Eh? Why Boss?" Asked Konohamaru

All Naruto did was pointing at Sakura who is now look menace. It doesn't take much time for Konohamaru to think as he and the other two ran fast with Sakura on their tail.

Naruto could only chuckle as Alice said: "She's… quite childish from what I know about Ninja."

"Fangirl after all. She needs to grow up fast or the next mission might be her death." Said Naruto as he then jolts up

"What's wrong?" Asked Alice

"Konohamaru got himself in trouble." Said Naruto as they go find him.

They arrived at the screen as they see two Sand Ninja as one of them holding Konohamaru by the collar.

"L-Let me go!" Said Konohamaru

"I'm sorry… we were just messing around." Said Sakura

"No way. The brat here crashing on me… and that was hurt." Said Kankuro

"Kankuro… quit it. He'll angry." Said Temari

"No way… the brat crashed on me so I'll have to teach him a lesson." Said Kankuro

"Wow… a kid playing around crashing on you and you are hurt? Are you a ninja or a crybaby?" Asked Naruto

"What did you say punk?" Asked Kankuro glared at Naruto

"You heard me. Are Sand ninja all bunch of crybaby that they got hurt just by a kid?" Asked Naruto mockingly

"Okay wise guy. I won't hurt him… but I will hurt you instead!" Said Kankuro dropping Konohamaru as he brings out the bundle on his back

"Wait Kankuro… are you going to use Karasu?" Asked Temari

"That bastard asking for a beating. So I'll give him one." Said Kankuro

"Stop Kankuro." Said a voice on the tree behind Sasuke who was watching the scene

The other turns to look to see another Sand Ninja hanging down from the tree branch. Kankuro immediately realized who that was as he said: "G-Garra…"

"What do you think we are here for?" Asked Garra

"But Garra… the brat slammed on me." Said Kankuro

"Be quiet. Or that blonde will be the least of your concern when I'm done with you." Said Garra looks at Naruto

"W-We are sorry Garra." Said Temari

"Y-Yeah… I was out of line there. Sorry Garra." Said Kankuro

Garra shunshin down to Kankuro and Temari as he looks at Naruto as he said: "You… who are you?!"

"Huh?" Asked Naruto as well as all the one on the scene.

"You may be able to fool Kankuro and Temari, but you are not able to fool Mother. Mother said you and that blonde girl are dangerous. So who are you two?" Asked Garra

'Mother?' Though Naruto and Alice

Meanwhile, the Sand looks at Naruto and Alice with cautious. For Garra to said that these two might be not normal at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Alice Margatroil." Said Alice

"I'll wait for you two at the Chunin Exam." Said Garra

"Chunin Exam?" Asked Alice

"Oh yeah… I guess it's the time of the year after all. Chunin Exam is the time that Genin take part in as they doing the test so they could advance to Chunin." Said Naruto 'I guess this is why I suddenly got a Job changing quest.'

"Oh…" Said Alice

"How can you not know when you are a ninja?" Asked Temari

"That's because I'm not. I'm just a tourist here to visit this guy." Said Alice points at Naruto

'Not a Ninja? Then how in the world she is dangerous?' Though Temari

"I see… I guess I have to look forward to you Uzumaki." Said Garra as he gets the two to follow him

Naruto just smirks as he then looks at Konohamaru group and Alice as he said: "Shall we continue kid… and Alice?"

Konohamaru group nodded as Alice shrugged her shoulder as she going with them as well.

**Done. Next part is Chunin Exam. Which Gensokyou residents should I bring them to see the Final? Please PM or Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Written and Survival Test

After that, Naruto then giving Alice a tour as she then going back to Gensokyou after the tour.

At the next day, after the meeting with Kakashi as he giving the team the Chunin Exam application, Naruto going back to Gensokyou.

(Shrine)

"A Chunin Exam?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… If one pass the exam, they can enter Chunin rank and get better missions. Better than those chores." Said Naruto

"So I take it you will enter?" Asked Reimu

"Of course!" Said Naruto

"That's good… because I want to watch it as well." Said Reimu

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Not just me though, after hearing from Alice, most of the resident want to watch this Exam." Said Reimu

"Wait… Alice told you that?" Asked Naruto

"No… more like Marisa annoy her to the point she accidentally spills out." Said Reimu

"Okay… exactly who want to go and see?" Asked Naruto

"The Scarlet Devil, Yukari, Yuyuko, Marisa, Alice, Satori, Mokou… and of course me as well." Said Reimu

"Eh? Really?" Asked Naruto

"I want to see you fight. Is that too much to ask?" Asked Reimu

"Um… no but, what about the shrine?" Asked Naruto

"No need to worry. I make sure that if someone tried anything funny to my shrine…" Said Reimu darkly making Naruto slowly skid back as he laughing… in fear.

At the day later, Naruto going to the Academy with Sasuke and Sakura as they enter.

After they enter, they then find a large group of Genin gathered on the second-floor room. Sasuke was about to say something until Naruto grabs him from the back of his collar as they then move upstairs with Sakura following them

"Naruto-baka! What do you think you are doing?" Asked Sakura pointing at Naruto

"I want to get this over with." Said Naruto 'And let hope no more trouble coming the way'

"Hey you there!" Said a voice as Naruto palmed his face 'Spoke too soon.'

"Will you fight me right here? My name is Rock Lee and I want to test my skill with you… Sasuke Uchiha." Said Lee

"Aren't you popular?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"You want to fight me?" Knowing how I am?" Asked Sasuke smirking

"I want to test myself against the famous elite of the Uchiha Clan. And also…" Said Lee as he 'winks' at Sakura at the last part

Naruto sweatdrop at that as he decided this was too ridiculous as he just walks to the exam room by himself.

When he arrived at the room, he saw Kakashi waiting there for him.

"Huh? Where're Sasuke and Sakura?" Asked Kakashi

"They will be here in a moment…" Said Naruto as he brings out a novel he got from Suzu shop to read

After a while, Sakura and Sasuke came to the room with a horror looks on their face.

"What's wrong with you two?" Asked Naruto

"Spandex… Eyebrow… Sunset…" Were the words came out of the two

Naruto looks confused at what did they mean by that as Kakashi could only chuckle as he said: "Well… It will go out of your mind after a while."

"Well… now that you are all here, I can say this. I'm proud of you all. You had come here with your own resolved. Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura… go in and do your best!" Said Kakashi smiling

The three came in the room as they thought about what will welcome them in the exam. And Naruto, Sasuke are not disappointed.

They enter the room and KI leaking out targeting them. Naruto had to resist to laugh at the poor performance to scare them. After fighting with a three head mutt on the other day, he can't even consider this is a threat at all.

"Sasuke! You are late!" A loud voice rang out as Ino dives into Sasuke as she hugged him

"Ino-pig! Get away from Sasuke!" Said Sakura

"You three enter this too? How troublesome…" Said a tired voice as Shikamaru and Chouji walking toward them

"Yahoo! So everyone is here as well!" Said a loud voice as team 8 walking toward them.

Kiba is boasting around as he will be going through the exam like a breeze as Shino telling them him not to get overconfident. As Hinata looks at Naruto with admired which is making Naruto quite troubled since he got someone else already.

"Oi, you kid should be quieter!" Said Kabuto as he walks toward them

"You kid is the Rookie, right? Honestly… acting like you are in a picnic or something." Said Kabuto

"Who are you to be so haughty?" Asked Ino

"Name is Kabuto Yakushi. And I think you need to look at behind you." Said Kabuto

The Rookie teams look around to see many others contestant looking at them with a mean look.

'Well… they are friendly, I guess?' Though Naruto

"Those guys are from Ame. They are quite hot-tempered, well… so does everyone else of course since they are quite tense at the exam." Said Kabuto

"Kabuto-san right…? You must know a lot about the exam?" Asked Sakura

"Well… since this is my 7th times so I guess I do know things." Said Kabuto scratching the back of his head

"7th times? Is this exam really that hard?" Asked Shikamaru tiredly

"Haha… well. How about I give you some info to my cute juniors?" Asked Kabuto brings out a stack of cards

"What are those?" Asked Sakura

"These are Nin-info card. All of the info that I collected on the exam at all those 7 times are in here coded with my Chakra. So all I had to do is channel my chakra… and here it is." Said Kabuto showing them a card that shows the map of Elemental Nation

"This is the numbers of test takers from each village. The reason why that the exam is to be jointly conducted in the first place is to deepen the friendship among the nations… that is to be said." Said Kabuto

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sasuke

"Well… there's a rumor that this exam is the show of strength of the nation. The leader wants to show the other nations that their village is not weak since if it's weak then the nation will be targeted for invading." Said Kabuto

'Seriously?! And I want this kind of job at the beginning?' Though Naruto palming his face

"**Well… you were desperate for attention before you are… now. So there's no surprise you want to be Hokage since you seeing that old bag got so much attention.**" Said Kurama

"Of these cards, are there the detailed info of an individual?" Asked Sasuke making Naruto snapped out of his though

"There is… Is there someone you interest?" Asked Kabuto

"Garra of Suna, Rock Lee of Konoha, and…" Said Sasuke hesitate at the last part as he looks at Naruto and said: "Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto surprises

"Why are you asking for the Dobe Sasuke-kun?" Asked Ino

"Yeah… what the hell?" Asked Kiba

"Be quiet! Do you have the info?" Asked Sasuke

"Sure… Since you know their name and their village so it's not hard." Said Kabuto swiping the cards

'Did Sasuke still bothered by what happened at Wave?' Though Sakura

After Kabuto shows him info about Lee and Garra, at Naruto he said: "Naruto Uzumaki. He's in the same squat as you. He graduated as a dead last… otherwise, nothing."

'Tch… so even this guy doesn't have the info? I need to know just how the Dobe got that Garra so spook?' Though Sasuke

"Hear that Garra? Why are you so fixed on that idiot kid?" Asked Kankuro

"Be quiet! Because you don't see which is why you are weak." Said Garra

"I remember. After I challenge Sasuke, he immediately just walk away." Said Lee

"Hmm… Just a dead last. Who cares?" Said Neji

"Anyway… Leaf, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Grass, Sound… this year the village send out elite Genin of their village. I don't know about Sound since they were recently created but I can tell you this… besides Lee and Garra, all of the team that was send here are all elite from their village." Said Kabuto

"T-That kind of makes you lose confident…" Said Hinata

Naruto just shaking his head as he smiled. But he then looks at Kabuto and thought: 'Although… this guy is weird. Not just the precise stats, how did he get the info about missions? They are supposed to be classified. And not to mention this guy chakra is easily Kakashi-sensei level too… why would someone like him failed 7th times?'

Naruto senses then picking up hostile intent as three Sound Genin suddenly jump to Kabuto as the bandaged one swing his gauntlet arm to Kabuto. Kabuto managed to dodge as but his glass suddenly crack as he throws up.

'My ear is ringing. Does that mean that guy use sound as a weapon? Quite a unique fighting style. Wonder that kind of skill is in the 'store'?' Though Naruto

"Pipe down you worthless idiot!" Said a voice as smoke bomb go off and revealed the examinator.

"I'm Ibiki Morino. In this exam, I'm your worse nightmare." Said Ibiki menace

'Dramatic much?' Though Naruto

"You Sound Genin. Pipe it down before I kick you out!" Said Ibiki

"Sorry about that. This is our first exam so we get a little… excited." Said Dosu

"Excited huh? Here's the first rule, any fight broke out without my authority will be disqualified immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Ibiki releasing his KI

Seeing no one answered, he then said: "Take out your writing instrument and then take the number in my hand. When you got the number, go to your designed seat as we will pass the paper for written exam."

'Huh? Written test?' Though Naruto surprise

After that, Ibiki explained about the test. After that, he added: "One more thing. If there's an individual on the team that had a zero on the test, his or her teammate will be disqualified no matter how good their test is."

Two KI immediately target Naruto as Naruto sweatdrop at that.

'Well… considering how bad I did at the Academy, it's no surprise that they looked at me like that.' Though Naruto chuckling

"You have one hour. Starting… now!" Said Ibiki

"**So you know how to get out of this mess?**" Asked Kurama

'Yeah. All I had to do is cheat. But still… all of my skills are assassination. If it was a simulation to take the info then I could just use 'Stealth' and take it.' Though Naruto chuckling

"… **We are doom.**" Said Kurama

'Hey how am I suppose to know there will be a written test?' Though Naruto 'Wait a second…'

"**What is it?**" Asked Kurama

'If he wants to test our information gathering skill, how can he so sure that the student here will write a correct answer?' Though Naruto

"**Unless…**" Said Kurama

'There's someone here with a perfect mark. I just had to find the guy.' Though Naruto as he using his senses

"**Wait… how is using your sense is going to help?**" Asked Kurama

'Because… the one who is writing continuously will be the one who had the answer since he was put in here so the contestants can take the answer from them.' Though Naruto 'Bingo… two targets! Now I just need for them to be done.'

"**What are you going to do then?**" Asked Kurama

'For now… I'll sleep it off for the time being.' Though Naruto as he then lies down to sleep shocking the contestants and surprising the examinator

"Oh hoh… so there's actually someone thinks they can sleep on my exam!" Said Ibiki as he uses KI on Naruto. But to his surprise, Naruto just keep on sleeping soundly

'That idiot… what is he thinking? Don't tell me he gives up?' Though Sasuke

'If that baka makes us fail the test, then he'll be sorry.' Though Sakura shaking her fist

After trying to wake Naruto up by KI for a while, Ibiki then walking toward Naruto seats as he smacking Naruto head and said: "Wake up you brat!"

"Huh… What's wrong?" Asked Naruto yawning

"What do you mean what's wrong? You are in the middle of the test… SO START DOING IT!" Said Ibiki

Naruto senses again as he saw the two targets no longer writing anything with their pencil down. Naruto then grabs his test paper as he walks toward the nearest one, knocking him down, replacing the test and then go back to his seat after changing to his own name.

"Now can I sleep?" Asked Naruto handling the test to Ibiki

"You do realize this is going to be 2 points on your test right?" asked Ibiki

"So? I'm done and I had perfect confidence that all of my answers are right." Said Naruto looking at Ibiki challenging

'This brat… don't tell me he knows…?' Though Ibiki smirking as he looks at the test. He then hands the paper back to Naruto and barks at the other

"If anyone tried that then they will be disqualified immediately!" Said Ibiki

'Well… at least I don't have to worry about Naruto anymore…' Though Sakura as she still not believe what just happened

'Why didn't I think of that?' Though Sasuke chuckling

After that, many teams had been disqualified as the finale of the test had come.

"Before we get to the tenth question. There is another rule. The rule is if you don't feel confident, you don't have to take it. Of course then you'll forfeit your point and you will fail." Said Ibiki

"What kind of choice is that?! Of course we will take it!" Said a random Genin

"But the second rule is… if you choose to take the question and answer incorrect, you won't be able to take the Chunin Exam again and be Genin… forever." Said Ibiki

"What kind of rule is that?! I know that there are others who took the previous exam is here!" Said Kiba standing up

"Too bad… before they didn't have me as Examinator. But now, I'm the law! So what is it going to be?" Asked Ibiki

The Genin struggle at the choice as both of them are lose-lose. And after a minute, many teams dropped the test as they were escorted out. Naruto could only chuckle at that as he was found by Ibiki

"How about you brat? Do you think you can cheat your way out of this one?" Asked Ibiki

"Oh this? I can… even before you telling us the question." Said Naruto without any doubt

"And what makes you so sure?" Asked Ibiki

"Because cowardly won't reward you with anything. If I was afraid of this stupid question, then I won't have the courage to overcome the obstacle I have in the future." Said Naruto looking at Ibiki challenging

Naruto words somehow had reached to the other Genin as there's no longer 'doubt' in their eye. They just look at Ibiki brimming with confidence.

'Interesting brat. He managed to shake off the doubt out of the other contestants. Even though there was a much larger number than expected, it seems dragging out won't do anything anymore.' Though Ibiki as the other Examinator nodded at him

"Good call. So everyone who is still here… I congratulate you for passing the first exam." Said Ibiki

Ibiki enjoying the shocked look on everyone face as Naruto just snickering at that.

"Oh come on… do you really think this guy had the power to forbid you to take another Chunin Exam if you don't answer correctly?" Asked Naruto laughing

"So you did know after all…" Said Ibiki chuckling

"W-Wait… what are you talking about? What about the tenth question? What did Naruto know?" Asked Sakura

"There's no tenth question. Or you could think the whole 'accept or reject' is the tenth question itself." Said Ibiki

"Then why is with the other nine questions? Aren't they a waste of time?" Asked Temari

"That was to test how you gathered the info. I already said from before… You pass and fail as a team so you will fear that your action would bring your teammate down. However, the question is too hard for you Genin to answer as it will lead you to cheat. And to ensure that you got the right question, we snuck in some Chunin who knew the answer so you can cheat… or take the answer sheet like the kid here." Said Ibiki motions at Naruto at the last part

"Wait… so he knew the entire time?" Asked Temari pointed at Naruto

"It's not my fault that you are so slow…" Said Naruto smiling as many looks at Naruto especially the one who knew him from the Academy look at him weirdly

"And of course, anyone that cheated poorly will fail. Because your information might be the thing that will endanger you and your teammate." Said Ibiki revealing his 'head'

"Wow… way to make the point there Scar-man." Said Naruto

"Okay… but what about the tenth question?" Asked Temari

"Oh for the love of… are you really that slow?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"Care to explain?" Asked Ibiki as he puts his bandana back

"For example, the mission you take is vital to turn the table of a war and you need to take the info from the enemy territory that rigged with traps and guard lining up. Do you take it or not? Of course you will. There is no such thing as a safe mission. Each of the missions carries a risk but you can't decline and this question is to determine that do you have what it takes to overcome your fear? Honestly… the people who go out of the room quitting just now should just return the headband because they don't deserve to be a ninja if they can't even overcome something this easy." Said Naruto crossing his arm disappointed

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Said Ibiki laughing

'Is this even Naruto at all?' Though all of the Konoha rookie

The window suddenly broke as a ball rolling in as it expanded out to be a panel that said 'Newly arrived second proctor: Anko Mitarashi'

"Alright don't be too happy and listen up. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the second proctor of the Chunin Exam. Follow me as we go to your second nightmare." Said Anko

The entire classroom silent look at her as Ibiki go out from the panel and said: "Bad timing Anko."

"Shut up. And 78 of them? Are you going soft or something?" Asked Anko

"Hoho… let just say this year had a certain individual." Said Ibiki looks at Naruto for a quick moment

"Heh… no matter. I'll cut the number by half in my exam." Said Anko shaking with excitement.

After that they then arrived at the training ground 44, a.k.a the Forest of Death as Anko called it.

Naruto looks at the place for a while as an alarm popped up:

**Quest: Pass the Second Exam**

**The Forest of Death is the place that many creatures thirsty for your flesh and blood. Show the animal that human can be the predator.**

**Reward: ? XP**

**?**

'A quest? And is there something else in here beside the animal or something since the reward is concealed?' Though Naruto as he then dodges a kunai sailing at his cheek as he then felt the Examinator lady on his back

"You should pay attention. Or you might lose your life." Said Anko holding a kunai near his cheek

"Shouldn't you be the same?" Asked Naruto as Anko then whipped out a kunai holding behind her.

"Here's your kunai…" Said a Kusa nin delivers it by his tongue

"Why thank you… But you shouldn't radiate KI like that or others might get a wrong idea." Said Anko

"My apologies… You cut a strain of my precious hair, I couldn't help it." Said the Kusa nin retreating back

'That thing… is not normal at all.' Though Naruto as he makes a mental note to keep an eye on the Kusa nin

"Well… it seems that there's some hot blood on this exam. This should be fun." Said Anko as she then hands out the form to sign before the exam. After that, she then explains what you have to do and disqualify rule.

After the teams getting the scroll, each team gathered at the gate as they prepare to enter.

The clock strike at 2:30 as the exam start. All the team marches through the gate as they searching for their target.

Team 7 going through the forest as they then heard the first scream echo through the forest.

"Wow… they do work fast. So what's the plan… our fearless team leader?" Asked Naruto looking at Sasuke

"For now… we will need to make some code word." Said Sasuke

"Yeah… so what is it?" Asked Naruto as he already senses someone nearby as well as Sasuke

"Listen, the code word is like this…" Said Sasuke as he explained the code word

After he did, a gust of wind immediately blows to separate the team.

Sasuke and Sakura managed to reunite but with Naruto, Sasuke asked a simple question: "How did we complete the mission at Wave?"

"Well… with Kakashi-sensei defeated Gato and his army of course." Said Naruto

The instant the word left 'Naruto' mouth, Sasuke throws a kunai at him.

"Where is the real Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"That's weird." Said 'Naruto' as 'she' revealed herself. "My info should have been correct."

"That because that's the info that's the Hokage put on the report." Said Sasuke as Kakashi told them that the information about the Wave mission is top secret as not to revealed it to others. Seeing Kakashi not telling Naruto makes Sasuke suspicious of Naruto already. And for this Naruto to know that…

"I see… information manipulation huh? It seems that this will be more fun than I thought." Said the woman licking her lip

Meanwhile with Naruto, Naruto is now sitting on the body of the giant snake that he just killed. Compare to Rasaka, this thing is nothing more than a toothless worm.

"But this is weird. Why didn't I got any EXP from this thing?" Asked Naruto as the snake suddenly popped with smoke

"Wait… this is a summon?" Asked Naruto

"**Uh oh. Kid… I think you should get back to the team. From what I remember from your mother memories, there are only two people who have this summon. That woman examinator and another who is quite dangerous.**" Said Kurama

"Snake summon… Oh crud!" Said Naruto as he speeds up

By the time Naruto got there, the two already panting as they were on their knee. Naruto opens up the store to purchase something to fight.

"**What are you going to buy kid?**" Asked Kurama

"Something permanent on this asshole. This guy is quite slippery so I can't be too careful." Said Naruto scrolling through the dagger category.

"**Wait kid. Go back to the skill category.**" Said Kurama

"Eh?" asked Naruto as he scrolls back

"**There. Buy that 'Negative Sense'. I never thought it would be here.**" Said Kurama

"Eh? Let's see…" Said Naruto

**Skill: Negative Sense**

**Rank: B**

**Type: Skill Book**

**Allow you to senses hatred, KI… and other negative emotion.**

"Wait… this is…" Said Naruto

"**Yeah. I thought you would learn this after you can use my chakra. But it seems the system allows you to learn it right now thanks to me.**" Said Kurama

"This is about 500.000 G." Said Naruto

"**Buy it. With this skill along with your senses, no one can hide from you.**" Said Kurama

Naruto nodded as he buys it and uses it immediately. Naruto then strolls through the dagger category to buy another one.

"This Chunin Exam cost me a lot of Gold. That's for sure." Said Naruto closes the 'store' as he looks at the new dagger

**Item: Maria the Ripper**

**Rank: C-**

**Type: Dagger (Noble Phantasm)**

**A knife belongs to the infamous killer Jack the Ripper. The damage increase bonus effect will be activated by the following conditions:**

**1: Your opponent is Female**

**2: Nighttime**

**3: Mist area**

"The one and two conditions are fulfilled. About the third, I don't have enough money to buy more skill book since this thing cost about 1.500.000 G but it will do." Said Naruto as he then uses 'Stealth'.

Orochimaru after marking Sasuke, he was about to leave then suddenly his instinct kick in as he raises his kunai up but met nothing.

'Was it my imagination?' Though Orochimaru

But he then got a slash mark on his back. Orochimaru turns around jump back to see who were there but nothing. The wound on Orochimaru back suddenly acting up as his body starts to bleeding out uncontrollably and can't move as well.

Orochimaru using his skin shedding to get rid of the poison as he looks slimy.

'Ugh… like a snake. He shed his skin.' Though Naruto

"**Maybe you should try the other one.**" Said Kurama

Orochimaru looks around for the assailant but so far, nothing came at his senses at all. His instinct kicked in again as blocked the strike but the strike broke the kunai slashing him and another strike delivers at his stomach. Orochimaru crouched down in pain as he holding his stomach.

'Why… why is it hurt so much just from a single wound?' Though Orochimaru as he once again shedding his skin to escape the poison wound

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Said Orochimaru looking around but only meet with silence. He cursed out as the 'Shedding Jutsu' took quite a toll of his chakra and he had to use it… twice.

Multiple thrusts attacking Orochimaru as he then uses 'Formation of Ten Thousand Snake' all around the area. The area was crawled with snakes as each of them open their mouth revealing a blade.

'Ugh… This guy sure has quite a snake theme jutsu there.' Though Naruto

"**He's a snake Sannin. Of course, he would have.**" Said Kurama

Naruto then uses 'Sprint' and 'Accelerate' as he racing through them with both of his daggers out as he easily dodges them all and goes to Orochimaru deliver multiple slashes and 'shred' him to pieces.

His senses still picking up hostile as he then tracks down Orochimaru who slithering to the ground and disappeared.

"What the? Then what did I just…" Said Naruto as he looks at the pile of… 'flesh'

"**He shed his skin. Most likely he uses that jutsu as camouflage and then shedding his skin to escape to the underground.** **Quite a slippery bastard.**" Said Kurama

"Great so I let the bastard escape?" Asked Naruto releasing 'Stealth'

"**I guess so… For now, how about return to your 'team'? It seems that fangirl actually did something useful as she took the Uchiha away.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… but first, I need to get some food supply first." Said Naruto dashed off

After that, Naruto hunting the animal in here as he brought back some food along the way. Arrived at where his team is, Naruto spotted Lee is on the ground, team 10 is fighting the Sound ninja and losing. And another team is now looking at the high up.

"Another Leaf cockroach! Just how many would they appeared?" Asked Zaku pissed

"Who's the cockroach?" Asked Naruto appeared behind Zaku and slapping him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Said Sakura

'What the? I didn't even sense him at all.' Though Neji

"So you guy did quite a number to Konoha ninja. How about giving us your scroll as redemption for that?" Asked Naruto extended his hand out with a 'give me' motion

Dosu was about to say something then Sasuke raises up with dark chakra appeared on his body.

'Why is Sasuke chakra so similar to the snake?' Though Naruto

"Sakura… who did this to you?" Asked Sasuke

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura

"Who did this to you?" Asked Sasuke

Zaku who was wake up about to say something as Naruto stepped down on his head silencing him.

"Is it you people?" Asked Sasuke looks at the other

"**Uh oh. Kid, you better knock him down.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah…" Said Naruto as Sasuke immediately charge in at Naruto as he was suddenly tripped and have a blow at the back of his neck make him unconscious.

Naruto carrying Sasuke by his shoulder as he turns to Dosu and said: "So… are you going to give me the scroll… or do I have to pry it off your cold, dead body?"

Dosu seeing Naruto carrying Sasuke thinking that there's no way Naruto can't fight him carrying someone. But for some reason, Dosu sees Naruto eyes is just as dark as the abyss itself. So in the end, Dosu had to pull out the Earth Scroll and put it down.

"Wise choice. Now get your teammate out of my sight." Said Naruto

Dosu nodded as he carried Kin and Zaku and get out of there.

Naruto kicks up the scroll grabbing it as he said: "C'mon Sakura. We have to go to the tower."

Sakura wants to say something but one look from Naruto preventing her to do so as she just going to follow him

Ino was about to do something but Shikamaru holding his hand up.

"Why did you stop me?" Asked Ino

"That Dosu guy clearly had the advantage but he just gave Naruto the scroll. That means that Dosu guy must have seen what kind of advantage Naruto had as he retreated. And it's troublesome to see what that is." Said Shikamaru

Naruto and Sakura take that time to leave as Neji told Tenten to wakes up Lee as they better get going as well.

The journey to the tower is not much as they got to the tower with both of the scrolls. Naruto creates a clone as he took out both of the scrolls, unrolling it as they throw them down summon out Iruka

"It seems you guy had pass… Wait what happened?" Asked Iruka

"Ask the old man. I'm sure that he had more info about this matter then I am." Said Naruto goes to the resting room inside the tower.

**Done. Another chapter. Still waiting for the result of who will be watching Naruto at Final? Please PM or Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Preliminaries

Naruto after going to the resting room, he then opens up the quest as it was mark completed

**Quest: Passing the 2****nd**** Exam complete**

**Reward: 1000000 XP**

**Key to the forest of Death**

Naruto then inspects the key as it reads:

**Item: Key to the forest of Death**

**Rank: B+**

**Type: Key**

**The Key that sends you to the Forest of Death. Where that many demons beast resides and also the resident of the forest as well**

"Forest of Death residents? There's actually someone who lives in there?" Asked Naruto. In the end, after he heard of the gathering he puts the key to inventory as he goes to the gathering.

At the Hokage Tower, Anko report about her encounter with Orochimaru

"He was injured?!" Said Sarutobi surprised

"Yes, Hokage-sama… When I encounter him, he was injured quite badly. Judging from his wounds, it seems his assailant using some sort of short sword or a dagger." Said Anko

'Short sword or dagger? Wasn't that the same as Kakashi report at Wave?' Though Sarutobi

"Hokage-sama? Was there someone in our village using a weapon like that?" Asked Anko

"Not much but yes. But the persons I could think of remotely capable is Kakashi or my son Asuma. But when you tell the Examinator report to me, both of them take a break at the hot spring from what I know. Even if they did a mad dash, there's no way they can reach Orochimaru in time before you." Said Sarutobi

"Then does that mean… there is another intruder beside Orochimaru?" Asked Anko

"Most likely so… this is truly a problem." Said Sarutobi massaging his forehead

"Then what should we do Hokage-sama? Shall we cancel the exam?" Asked Anko

"No… You heard Orochimaru said, the instant we tried to, he will attack and we don't know how many are in his force. Right now, we need to buy some time and then all available Jonin will keep a lookout for anyone suspicious." Said Sarutobi

"Understood…" Said Anko

"Hokage-sama. All of the contestants are here." Said a Chunin

"I see… let us go and meet them." Said Sarutobi as they go to the field

At the field, 21 teams had gathered.

'I did say I was going to cut them in half. But to think there are actually still this many…' Though Anko

"Your students are quite lucky Kakashi. I wonder can they last against my students? But still… a little heartbreak won't hurt, right?" Said Gai

"Huh… Oh sorry, Gai. Did you say something?" Asked Kakashi

'Kuh… Very good Kakashi. But you won't be able to act cool much longer…' Though Gai

'Garra uninjured. As expected.' Though Baki

'Akamaru is acting weird.' Though Kurenai

'To think… the major of survivors is the rookie. It's no wonder the jonin recommended them. But Naruto…' Though Sarutobi as he looks at Naruto. Iruka already told him about what happened and also the written test too. He needs to keep an eye on Naruto…

(**Skipped the speech and to the fight. Too long winded**)

First match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado (Sasuke wins)

Second match: Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame (Shino wins)

Third match: Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankuro (Kankuro wins)

Fourth match: Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka (Long double KO fight)

Fifth match: Tenten vs Temari (Temari wins)

Sixth match: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi (Shikamaru wins)

Seventh match: Kiba Inuzuka vs Garra

"Proctor. I forfeit." Said Kiba holding his hand up

'Kiba?' Though Kurenai

'Wise move Kiba.' Though Shino

Garra getting impatient as he crossing his arm tightly.

"Then the winner of the seventh match is Garra." Said Hayate as he moves on to the next match

Eighth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee

"YES! It's finally my turn! Please watch me Gai-sensei." Said Lee excited as he jumps down

Naruto chuckled at Lee antic as he also jumps down as well.

"**So… are you going to bring out your dagger?**" Asked Kurama

'Love to but no. The old man is watching over me like a hawk so I can't reveal much.' Though Naruto as like he thought, Sarutobi keeping a close eye to Naruto

"**You do realize you won't be able to hide for long right?**" Asked Kurama

'I know. But at least after I did that job changing quest first.' Though Naruto

"**Suit yourself.**" Said Kurama

"Alright… are both of you ready?" Asked Hayate. Seeing both nodded as he then said: "Then begin!" as he back off

"Forgive me Naruto-kun. But I will have to defeat you here so I can fight my rival Neji." Said Lee

"… Can I asked you something?" Asked Naruto unfazed

"Yes… what is it?" Asked Lee

"Why do all of you so fixable to the name Uchiha and Hyuuga so much? I mean… they are just names, it's not like the one who had that name are automatically strong?" Asked Naruto confuse

At the stand, Neji glaring at Naruto as he realized that Naruto is actually talking down to his clan

"You shouldn't say that Naruto-kun. Those two clans are famous to produce genius. Which is why Neji is my target." Said Lee

"And what about me Lee? Do you see me as a target as well?" Asked Naruto

Lee looks away at that as it was quite hard to answer that question. But Gai answers it for him…

"Your student is good Kakashi. But against my cute Lee, he won't stand a chance." Said Gai

"We'll see…" Said Kakashi as he pays close attention to the fight

'I have to agree with Gai, Kakashi. Not only this Lee is an experience senior but Naruto also a dead last as well.' Though Kurenai

"I see…" Said Naruto smiling as he shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I will make this quick…" Said Lee as he dashes at Naruto as Naruto put his hand on his pouch.

Lee stopped as he thought: 'Is he going to bring out a weapon?'

But to his shocked and the other, all Naruto brings out is a book as he flipping the page. Seeing everyone attention on him, he then said: "What are you waiting for Lee? Attack me?"

"Yeah… but why would you bring that out?" Asked Lee pointing at the book

"Oh this… I'm just curious about what happened next. Don't worry, it's not like it gonna make any difference with you are now." Said Naruto uncaring

"That idiot… Does he think he can win against Lee-san?" Asked Ino

"Maybe he gave up…" Said Chouji

"I won't be too sure…" Said Shikamaru

Lee then dashes to Naruto behind him as he delivers a kick but Naruto uses one hand to block. A sweep kick as Naruto jumps up, a punch to Naruto face as he dodges…

This happened for a while as Naruto keeps on reading as he said: "Wait seriously… the culprit is not the assistant?"

"Fight me seriously Naruto-kun!" Said Lee

"Why would I when you didn't do the same?" Asked Naruto

Lee then charges in with a punch as Naruto appeared behind Lee with a very familiar handsigh.

'He won't do that, would he?' Though Kakashi

"TAUGHT BY KAKASHI-SENSEI. KONOHA SURPREME TAIJUTSU: ONE THOUSAND YEAR OF DEATH!" Said Naruto poking at Lee ass with fast speed as Lee holding his ass rocketing up as Naruto goes back reading.

"… You taught him that?" Asked Gai

"I didn't…" Said Kakashi raising his hand up

Lee slowly standing up as he holding his ass. Naruto then said: "You are up already? Sasuke when receiving the end of that technique wasn't able to stand up for a few minutes."

Ino heard that horror at the thought of her Sasuke-kun got… violated.

"Fight me seriously Naruto-kun! This is a battle." Said Lee

And in an instance, Naruto hit Lee by the cheek sending him flying.

"You think you have the right asking me that when you did not even take me seriously? Honestly… All I heard about Uchiha this, Hyuuga that making me wonder shouldn't you buffoon of a village built a freaking shrine for them?" Asked Naruto

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Lee holding his cheek standing up

"You and the other in this room already making the worst mistake… Underestimate your opponent, you all didn't bother to 'look the underneath the underneath'. You think just because I'm not an Uchiha nor Hyuuga thus you think that I'm an easy target. I'm warning you Lee if you don't come with me with all of your power…." Said Naruto trail off

"You will die…" Said another Naruto behind Lee holding a kunai

Lee skids back shocked as he thought: 'W-When did he…?'

"A Shadow Clone? But still… what is this jutsu performance speed?" Asked Gai shocked

"That's why I told you. There are many things you don't know about Naruto so I suggest you all get rid of the thought about Naruto being a dead last now." Said Kakashi

"I see… Lee takes them off." Said Gai

"But Gai-sensei… I thought you said that is only for an emergency." Said Lee

"I'll make this an exception!" Said Gai

Lee then cried out happy as he removing the weight on his legs. He dropping the both of them down causing a large explosion

'Isn't that a bit much Gai?' Though Kakashi

"Now Lee… explode!" Said Gai

"Yes sir!" Said Lee as he speeds up

Naruto who already put the book away as he said: "Well… I guess this is acceptable." As he brought his hand blocking Lee punch

Lee starts picking up his speed as so does Naruto as the two clashing each other with high speed.

"W-What the?! Since when the dobe so good?!" Said Kiba shocked

"I trained Lee for months in order to reach his level now. And your student is a Genin just recently…" Said Gai turns to Kakashi

"What did you teach him?" Asked Asuma

"Honestly… I taught him chakra control only. This is quite new to me." Said Kakashi

'Does that mean Naruto had been hiding his strength all along?' Though Sarutobi

Back to the fight, Lee and Naruto skids back as he looks at Naruto thought: 'Our speed is basically the same. That means I need Lotus.'

Lee starts to remove his bandage as Gai said: "Lee… are you intend to use that?"

'Forgive me Gai-sensei. But for an opponent like Naruto-kun, I have to use it.' Though Lee as he speeds up at Naruto to kick up but Naruto disappeared as he grabbing Lee leg

"Too naïve!" Said Naruto as lifts up Lee as he throws him straight to the wall.

"If your opponent is fast as you, that level of technique won't work at all." Said Naruto

Lee looks at Naruto panting as Naruto said: "Oi don't tell me you are out of steam already?"

"Not even close Naruto-kun!" Said Lee starting to feel excited as he standing up proudly "After all… the hidden Lotus bloom twice."

'Hidden Lotus bloom twice?' Though Naruto

"Gai… don't tell me you…" Said Kakashi looks at Gai who nodded

"I don't know how the kid means to you… but that was too far. The 'Reverse Lotus' is not something to be taught lightly." Said Kakashi

"What would you know Kakashi?! The child wants to prove his ninja way more than anything! I just want to help him to achieve that dream. Is that so wrong?" Asked Gai

"Third Gate: Open" Said Lee as his skin turn red

**Warning: Target HP and Defense drop -30% in exchange for Attack and Speed +30%**

'Oi Kurama. Give me your chakra.' Though Naruto

"**Why is that?**" Asked Kurama

'I need to speed up a little bit. I need your chakra as camouflage.' Though Naruto

"**You and your secret…**" Said Kurama as his chakra flows out

At the outside, Kurama chakra starts to flows out of his body shocking the Jonin.

'This is… Kyuubi chakra? When did he learn how to tap on it?' Though Sarutobi

"Kakashi… isn't that?" Asked Asuma

"Yeah…" Said Kakashi lifting his Sharingan

"But isn't this dangerous?" Asked Kurenai

"Let's watch for a while first…" Said Kakashi

"Fourth Gate: Open!" Said Lee as he crouched down as he then dashes to Naruto

**Warning: Target HP and Defense drop -40% in exchange for Attack and Speed +40%**

Naruto immediately counter Lee fist as the two then speeding up clashing all over the battlefield

"I-Is this Naruto? How did he get so strong?" Asked Sakura shocked

"The wind is too strong…" Said Chouji

"This is troublesome…" Said Shikamaru

"This can't be real… Are you saying this is Naruto of all people?!" Said Ino grabbing her head shocked

"This is bullshit! I tell you!" Said Kiba refuses to believe

"Jealous is unbecoming of you Kiba." Said Shino

"Who was jealous?!" Retort Kiba

"Hokage-sama. Didn't his file say he was a dead last?" Asked Anko

"Yes… and I think I'll have to get rid of the old report about him later." Said Sarutobi shocked but happy for Naruto to grow so strong

"Kankuro… is this what Garra meant?" Asked Temari as Kankuro still shocked

"I told you so…" Said Garra shaking with excitement

After many clashing, the two skid back as Lee said: "You are amazing Naruto-kun. I'm starting to think you are the true Rookie of the Year instead of Sasuke-kun."

"But this end here. Fifth Gate: Open!" Said Lee

**Warning: Target HP and Defense drop -50% in exchange for Attack and Speed +50%**

"I see you are intending to finish this. Then how about we do one last strike?" Asked Naruto coating his fist with Kurama Chakra

"Yes… Let's!" Said Lee as the two on standby

All the onlookers couldn't help but paying full attention to the fight. And then… Naruto and Lee scream out as they charge in with their fist clash.

The two fists collided as the force was too strong as the shockwave cracking the video screen and was blowing the onlookers strongly that they have to cover their face.

After the wave died out, they seeing Lee is now on the ground as Naruto waving his hand said: "I have to admit… you hit hard Lee."

"H-How are you so strong?" Asked Lee trying to stand up but no avail

"Well… the first reason is probably I had to meet the Shinigami face to face for so many times I could count." Said Naruto with a faraway look

"But the second reason is that I have someone that I wish to protect. That's why I want to be strong." Said Naruto smiling

"Is it… Sakura-san?" Asked Lee

"No." Said Naruto

'Could it be… that girl from before? She did mention a name… 'Reimu' was it?' Though Kakashi

'Naruto is still Naruto huh?' Though Sarutobi shaking his head smile at that

"So Lee… It's not that you are weak. It just you didn't find someone that you wish to protect even if it's cost your life." Said Naruto

"But… I like Sakura-san." Said Lee

"That's a crush. Not love. Took me a long time to figure that out though…" Said Naruto chuckling "The point is… unless you can find someone like that, you won't get stronger at all."

Naruto walks up to the stair as Hayate announce: "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

'Love huh?' Though Lee as he smiling 'You are an interesting person… Naruto-kun' as he falls unconscious.

The medic then escort him to the infirmary as Gai appeared beside them as he asked: "How is he?"

"Few broken bones. But he will be fine after resting. That's mean… no extreme training Gai-san." Said the medic

"Ah yes…" Said Gai glad at the fact his student is going to be okay.

'Love? Is that what makes you strong… Naruto Uzumaki?' Though Garra gripping his arm tightly

Naruto walking back to the team as he takes out his book and read again ignoring the stare.

"Oi Forehead… just who is he talking about?" Asked Ino motions at Naruto

"Before the Exam, I had seen him taking a foreigner girl on a date. Back then, I thought that girl is Naruto's date but she then said another girl name… which is 'Reimu'. And before you asked, no I don't know who is that either." Said Sakura

"So… does that mean he gave up on you?" Asked Ino chuckling

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Said Sakura

'Hinata…' Though Kurenai seeing her student tremble

Ninth match: Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga

"Proctor. Hinata wishes to withdraw." Said Kurenai 'Hinata right now is in shock so she can't face someone like that at all.'

"Hmph… As expected of a weakling." Said Neji as then KI were aimed at him. Neji starts to sweat as he looks for the source but he didn't found anyone at all as Naruto just refocus back to his book.

Tenth match: Chouji Akamichi vs Dosu (Dosu wins)

'It's over.' Though Hayate

'At last… the final.' Though Sarutobi

"Alright… as of now, the Preliminaries is now complete. Contestants won the match please step forward." Said Hayate

After that, Sarutobi then steps up and said: "As you all know, you will conduct your final round battle in front of everyone. Each of you representing your village so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your talent. And thus… the final will be one month from now."

'One month? Perfect. I finally got the chance to do that job changing quest! I need to pack too when I get back.' Though Naruto zone out what Sarutobi said

"And now, there is one last thing you all need to do before the final." Said Sarutobi

"One last thing?" Asked Shikamaru

"In the box that Anko is now carrying will be slips of paper inside. Each of you will take one." Said Sarutobi

After everyone draws, Sarutobi said: "Alright. Each of you read the number you just draw."

"8" Dosu

"1" Naruto

"7" Temari

"5" Kankuro

"3" Garra

"9" Shikamaru

"2" Neji

"6" Shino

"And the Uchiha will be 4." Said Ibiki

"Good. So now, I will reveal the match order." Said Sarutobi

"What? So that is what the drawing for?!" Said Shikamaru as Naruto raises his eyebrow

The match order was showed to the Genin as Sarutobi said: "Now then… it's time for you all to plan your strategies, rest up or train. Dismiss… Except for you Naruto."

Naruto looks surprised at the sudden request as he follows the old man

At the Hokage Tower:

"So what is it, old man?" Asked Naruto

"Well… I want to congratulate you for winning your match Naruto. I have to say, you surprised all of us there." Said Sarutobi

"Could you get to the point old man? I need to train for the final." Said Naruto

"Ah yes… I would like to ask that do you have any plan for this month?" Asked Sarutobi

"You could say so…" Said Naruto

"Then can you tell me about it?" Asked Sarutobi

"… No." Said Naruto

"Why is that Naruto? Don't you trust me?" Asked Sarutobi

"Yeah… trust someone who keeps the biggest secret of my life." Said Naruto with sarcasm

"So you do know…" Said Sarutobi

"Of course! Didn't you see I was using the fox Chakra on my match?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… and I want to ask who taught you to use it?" Asked Sarutobi

"No one taught me. You should know by now that no one bothers to teach me at all." Said Naruto

Sarutobi cringed at that word. Sarutobi then said: "Naruto. I know you are angry, but I did it so you could enjoy your childhood."

"And? Is my childhood normal at the begin with?" Asked Naruto looks at Sarutobi

Sarutobi could only breath out with his pipe with a heavy heart. He truly did anything to make sure Naruto had a safe childhood but it seems that didn't work out at all as Naruto grows distrust to him.

"I'm truly sorry my boy. I truly did my best." Said Sarutobi

"DON'T… give me that speech. This is why I have no longer want to be Hokage anymore. What's the point proving myself to the people that want me dead?" Asked Naruto angry

"Naruto… if you can give them a chance, I'm sure they would…" Said Sarutobi

"CHANCE?! THEN WHAT ABOUT MY CHANCE TO LIVE AS A NORMAL KID HUH?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK TO THOSE VILLAGERS. THEY CAN TAKE THAT CHANCE AND SHOVED IT!" Shout Naruto angry

"You… and the Yondaime are a fool. You want to entrust my safety to the human heart. Did you think after that night, they will just say 'Okay… Naruto is the hero' and moves on? If so… then you are not a fool… YOU TWO ARE A BUNCH OF NAIVE IDIOTS IS MORE LIKE IT!" Said Naruto angry

The more Naruto lashed out on him, the more Sarutobi heart felt like piercing through by such cold, harsh word.

"I won't bother to hate the villagers since this is a natural response of human. But you… I don't think I can forgive you at all Hokage-sama." Said Naruto walking out of the room

Sarutobi could only look at Yondaime portrait as he mumbled: "What am I going to do now Minato?"

**Done. The next chapter will be the job changing quest. And still waiting for the last result of who will watch Naruto match at the Final?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 My job is…

Naruto is now going back to Gensokyou as he prepares himself for a trip

"You are going?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… I need to do that Job Changing quest." Said Naruto

"And is there a reason why you are packing?" Asked Reimu

"Oh, this… because I have no idea how long I need to do the quest so this is a precaution." Said Naruto

"I see… Oh, and by the way, it was decided who will go to the Final to watch you." Said Reimu

"Really? Who?" Asked Naruto

"You have to wait and see…" Said Reimu as she going back to fix dinner

And on the day after, Naruto going to the forest outskirt of the human village. Before he could open the gate, he then heard

"You are here again?" Asked a voice

"Oh… Mokou?" Asked Naruto looking at Mokou

"Honestly… the Lost Forest is not a playground. This place full of Yokai, don't you know?" Asked Mokou

"Well… this is the only place that isolated to the human village after all." Said Naruto

"You're saying like you are not human…" Said Mokou

"I highly doubt that most of the residents of Gensokyou are human at the begin with…" Said Naruto chuckling

"Point taken…" Said Mokou "So are you going to train?"

"Yeah… So can you…" Said Naruto

"Yeah yeah… I'll make sure no one is here." Said Mokou waving her hand

"Thanks…" Said Naruto smiling as he going inside the Gate.

"That idiot…" Said Mokou scratching the back of her head walking away

(Konoha)

"Hokage-sama… Can you tell me where's Naruto? I expected him to ask me to train him but he didn't even come to find me at all." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi… you do know that the council is going to order you to train Sasuke right?" Asked Sarutobi

"Yes… but I want to at least give him some scrolls to train." Said Kakashi

"While that is good and all… but Naruto had already had a plan." Said Sarutobi

"What do you mean by that Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"Before you came here, I already ask Naruto about his training for the month and he said he already had something in mind. Even when I asked him, he doesn't want to answer at all. He didn't trust me because of the Kyuubi secret." Said Sarutobi

"So he really did know. But still…" Said Kakashi

"Kakashi… I know that this is hard, but all we can do is wait until the final." Said Sarutobi

"… Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"Now go… won't want the council breathing down your neck because you're late to train Sasuke, won't you?" Said Sarutobi breathing his pipe

(Naruto)

Naruto is now fighting one of the armored knights as he is now having a hard time with just his Dagger

'Great… this thing wearing armor so my dagger can't penetrate.' Though Naruto 'I guess there's one thing I can do.'

Naruto putting his Dagger away as he then speeds up to the knight as he tore the armor apart.

"This enemy is nothing much. It's more like… a doll than a monster. But the armor making it tougher for me. Not to mention the condition too…" Said Naruto

**You can't leave until you finish the dungeon**

**Warning: Potions, shop are restricted. You won't receive status recovery when leveling up.**

"This job changing quest is harder than I thought it would be. I need to be careful." Said Naruto

"**You should have got something to fight power to power in the first place.**" Said Kurama

"I know… but first I need you to boost me up. After all, I need to deal with the other welcome community." Said Naruto looking at the knight group start to marching to him

After Naruto got boost up by Kyuubi, he's capable of crushing the knight with just his fist and then looting a Gold coin pouch and an old chest plate armor.

Naruto senses suddenly pick up hostile as he pulls out his dagger stabbing upward killing…

"A ninja? There's actually a ninja here?" Said Naruto surprise as he then had to dodge a fireball aim at him

"Even a mage?!" Said Naruto

'This is bad. Knight for the tank, Ninja for stealth, Mage for long-range magic attack… I need to be careful. One slip up and I could be dead.' Though Naruto as he then suddenly caught an arrow sailing at him

"Oh for the love of… archer too?!" Said Naruto crushing the arrow

Naruto then brings up his Dagger as he speeds to them slicing them all. After that, he then marches to the magician as he killing them.

After a while, Naruto managed to kill them all as he is looking for the item.

"Most of them are money pouch so I guess it's better than nothing…" Said Naruto tiredly as he drinks a bottle of water and eating bread

"**Be careful Kid. There's a nasty one behind the door.**" Said Kurama

"I know…" Said Naruto standing up as he opens the door

Inside is a throne room with an empty throne in the middle of the room. And then, a red armored knight walking out from behind the throne as it looking at Naruto with deep, cold red eye

"Like you said Kurama… this guy is no joke at all." Said Naruto as he could only laugh at this situation

The knight drawing his sword out as he walking in front of the throne as a word on his head appeared: 'Blood Red Commander Igris'

'A dark red name?! Yikes… this guy must be a quite high-level one.' Though Naruto

The knight then charges at Naruto with his sword as Naruto crouched down to dodge as he cleaving through the pillar easily.

'Seriously?! What kind of strength is this?' Though Naruto shocked as he then suddenly had to dodge another strike as he rolling back.

The knight already in front of him as Naruto dodge aside as he stabs his dagger upward to the torso.

'Damn it… Like I thought, I can't penetrate his armor with just this. I need to find another way.' Though Naruto as he skids back and putting away his dagger

The knight saw that as he putting away his sword and throw away his cape as well.

"Chivalry? This guy doesn't take me seriously at all?!" Said Naruto

The knight then speeds up to Naruto shocking him as he putting his guard up to block the attack as he was slammed into the wall.

Naruto uses his strength to kick the knight off as he panting.

"This is crazy. This guy even has his armor on and he's faster than Lee at 5th gate. His punch is even stronger too." Said Naruto

"**It's more than that. I think he's even stronger. Strong enough to be at the Gensokyou resident level.**" Said Kurama

"Great…" Said Naruto as he using 'Sprint' and 'Accelerate' to speed up.

Naruto and the knight trading blow after blow with their fist across the whole room as he then delivers a kick to his head. But the knight not only didn't feel it but he also grabbing Naruto leg and throwing him to the throne

Naruto coughs out blood as he slowly slides down not moving. The knight appeared beside Naruto as he recalls his sword back and swings down upon Naruto neck.

Naruto then suddenly wake up as he grabbing the sword sending shockwave upon impact.

"I… Won't… Lose… my life… HERE!" Said Naruto stabbing his 'Rasaka Dagger' at the knight eye making him scream out

Naruto takes that opportunity to take out a kunai wrapping with explosive tag and then stabbing the other eye. He then grabs the 'Rasaka Dagger' as he kicks the knight away drawing the dagger out and the kunai exploded.

He then used 'Sprint' and 'Accelerate' again to speed up and then thrusting the Dagger upward under the knight helmet.

"Kurama… boost me now!" Said Naruto

"**Already on it!**" Said Kurama boosting Naruto up as Naruto punching upward to pressing the Dagger deeper inside the helmet. Naruto gritting his teeth as he using all of his strength boosting with Kurama chakra as he pushing it deeper.

The knight struggle for a minute and then dropping down with white steam out of the helmet.

**You have killed the 'Blood-red Commander Igris'**

**You have level up X3**

Naruto could only sigh out in relief as the alarm appeared.

"That… was close. It was pure luck that I managed to win against this guy. I think this guy could fight Meiling equally and not fall behind either." Said Naruto

"Let's see… Loot, loot…" Said Naruto as he checks the drop

**Item: Leather Pouch**

**Inside contain 1.500.000**

"Oh wow… this is nice." Said Naruto

**Item: Red Knight Helmet**

**Rank: S**

**Type: Armor**

**+15% Physical Damage Reduction**

**+20 Vitality**

**+20 Strength**

"YES! S-rank equipment. Oh, this is so cool!" Said Naruto immediately equipped it

**Item: Dominator's Touch**

**Rank: B-**

**Type: Skill Scroll**

**Allow you to control object**

"This skill is… quite vague. I don't understand at all." Said Naruto

**Item: Health Stone**

**A stone allows you to leave the dungeon immediately ending the job quest. Warning: If job quest end, the dungeon will be destroy**

"A health stone? But isn't this the Boss room already? Unless… the quest is not over yet?" Asked Naruto looking around

Dark portals suddenly appeared inside the room as an alarm go off

**Job changing quest will now begin. The longer you last, the more point you will have to land you on a higher-tier job**

"Wait… last?!" Said Naruto looking at the counter appeared

**Good luck**

**00:00:01**

Many knights stepping out of the portal as they slowly marching to Naruto

"Huh… so this is the real Job changing quest. Sure hope these things are not like Igris." Said Naruto as he uses 'Stealth' to buy time

But the mage didn't feel like letting him do so by using 'Detection'.

"Shit! The Mage forcing me to appear. Look like I have to deal with them first." Said Naruto

Naruto was about to speed up but a knight then hit him on the back makes him jump back

"Damn it. These things already came out of the gate this much." Said Naruto as he using 'Bloodlust'

The skill brings out the effect as Naruto starts to tear them apart.

"My HP and MP are still low from fighting with Igris. And I even have to maintain the 'Bloodlust' skill as well.

"Kurama… can you boost me up?" Asked Naruto

"**Your body can't handle much more pressure kid. If I give you my chakra now, your body will break down for sure.**" Said Kurama

"Gah…" Said Naruto as he was hit by a hammer at his side making him fall down

"This is bad. My body not responding at all." Said Naruto as he trying to stand up

"**Hang on Kid. I'm healing you as fast as I can…**" Said Kurama

The knight starts to gather as they rapidly beat Naruto up. Naruto tried to defense and attacking them but the number was too great.

As Naruto is now at his last leg, one knight then swinging his sword to him cleaving him breaking the armor on him

The wound not too deep because he skids back as he holding his wound. Naruto is now on his knee as he holding his bleeding wound.

"Gah…"

"**KID!**" Said Kurama as a knight prepares to swing his sword down

"**KID. MOVE NOW!**" Said Kurama but Naruto is too hurt to hear

But a miracle happened as Naruto then suddenly being transported away.

"**Kid! Snap out of it!**" Said Kurama

"W-What? Where am I?" Asked Naruto

**You have failed to complete the daily quest. You have been transferred to the penalty zone.**

"Wait what? Oh yeah… now that I think about it, I was too excited about the job changing quest that I forgot about the daily quest." Said Naruto

"**Hah… be glad that your idiotic save you for once.**" Said Kurama sighed out in relief

"Yeah… but first, 'store'." Said Naruto as 'store' appeared

"Let's see… Fatigue recovery… ah, there it is." Said Naruto purchased it as he drinks all down with a gulp

And just in time, the centipedes appeared.

"Alright… since you guy putting such hard work to welcome me back, then let me take all of your EXP!" Said Naruto draws out two daggers

(Konoha)

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Said Jiraiya slamming his hand on the table

"Exactly what I meant Jiraiya-kun. Naruto said he had his own training schedule and after that, I can't find him at all." Said Sarutobi

"But how am I suppose to train him with the Kyuubi chakra?" Asked Jiraiya

"Then maybe you should have been there for him in the first place… like me, who should support him more. And besides, you don't need to teach him to control the Kyuubi chakra at all, he already can use it at the Chunin Exam."

"Wait already?! Who trained him to use it?" Asked Jiraiya

"I don't know… when I asked him, he doesn't tell me who is it at all. He told me that he learns to do it by himself." Said Sarutobi

"That's impossible!" Said Jiraiya

"I know… but Naruto refuses to tell me because I was hiding the info about him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Right now, he got more and more distrust to me and if I have to bet, you as well Jiraiya." Said Sarutobi

"Why do you think that?" Asked Jiraiya

"There are many things I don't know about Naruto since he was holding back a lot. I only know that Naruto could easily Chunin level considering his match with Gai student Rock Lee." Said Sarutobi

"What about it?" Asked Jiraiya

"Naruto boosting with Kyuubi chakra managed to keep up with Rock Lee at his Fifth Inner Gate. The two clashing at each other for a while and then Naruto emerges victoriously." Said Sarutobi

"That's impossible. Just boosting himself with Kyuubi chakra shouldn't let him be that fast." Said Jiraiya

"Yes… that was the thing that confuses me the most. But I can't find any other explanation at all." Said Sarutobi

"Then what should we do now? I can't teach him if I don't know where he is…" Said Jiraiya

"You will have to wait for him… like Kakashi. He also came to ask me about Naruto a few hours ago. Right now, he's training Sasuke." Said Sarutobi

"I guess I have to do that then…" Said Jiraiya as he scratching the back of his head as he goes out of the office and to the hot spring

Sarutobi could only sigh as he wonders where could Naruto be. Not to mention the headache of the rumor Suna is allied with Orochimaru as well.

(Naruto)

Naruto is now sitting on a corpse of a centipede as he drinking a potion bottle. He now has three minutes until he going back to the job changing quest.

"Now then… I guess I should prepare for the job changing quest. Won't want to get my ass kick again." Said Naruto as he searches through the 'store'

"'Knight Killer' sound good… but it's too expensive for me now. Can I have something else work against armor with lower price?" Asked Naruto as he swipes through the pages

"Huh… what's this?" Asked Naruto looks at a certain 'sword'.

"Hmm… the damage is not bad, and it's fit my currency just fine. But still… I don't have much experience with a sword at all." Said Naruto

"**Just buy it, kid. Better than nothing.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah, you are right." Said Naruto as he bought the sword with 2.300.000 "Let hope this will make a difference" as he inspects it

**Item: Red Queen**

**Rank: C+**

**Type: Sword**

**A sword that belongs to a devil hunter. It had been customized with a flammable motorcycle-like shift gear. When revved up, the blade will emitting fire thus causing higher penetration damage (Can rev up 3 times)**

Naruto then putting the sword behind his back as he then takes out the 'Dominator Scroll' as he learns the skill in it. After that, he immediately knows how to use it as he tried to lift up the centipede body but didn't work because the skill level is too low.

The clock starts to count down from 4s as he mumbled: "This is it. My last chance. This is all I can prepare. Now I have to leave it to my skills… and luck."

The clock strike at 0s as Naruto returns to the dungeon.

"Geh… the number is this much." Said Naruto as he drawing his sword out

"Now then… let try revved this sword up." Said Naruto as he revving it up as the fire started to emit out

The knight charging at Naruto as Naruto then swinging his sword cleaving through the knights easily as the fire wave cleaving the one behind them as well

"Wow… this thing really is good." Said Naruto as he putting it on his shoulder "But it kinda hard to control."

Naruto cleaving through them as he starts to getting used to 'Red Queen' mechanism and taking down the knights start to get easier.

'But still… this is weird. Even though Igris and the one from outside of the room give me EXP. Why aren't these things didn't? It's like the snake… summon…' Though Naruto as he trails off

"**Wait… could it be…**" Said Kurama as he starts to realize it

"MAGICIAN! IT'S YOU BASTARD!" Said Naruto as he leaps up by his sword throwing his Dagger to one mage killing it as the Knights broke down

'As I expect. These bastard are the one going out of the portal last so it must be them.' Though Naruto as he then using 'Stealth' again

The Mage using 'Detection' reveal Naruto location but they also reveal themselves as well.

'5 of them left…' Though Naruto as he recalls his Dagger back by 'Dominator Touch' as he leaps down to where Red Queen is as he grabbing the handle revving it up

He grabs the handle with both of his hand as he dashes forward cleaving the knight on his way to the Mage and then stabs the sword down pushing himself forward and slicing the Mage to piece.

Naruto holding his hand up recalling 'Red Queen' to him as he grabbing it, leaping high by stomping the Knight as he then holding 'Red Queen' up and then strike another Mage with high piercing speed killing it.

The other three Mages start to see the danger as they gather their power to combine all the knight to one big golem.

"Desperate measure huh? Fine by me…" Said Naruto as he revving the blade up to 3 times as he dodging the Golem hit.

After at 3 times, Naruto dashes right under the Golem as he cleaving up as the fire sword slicing through the Golem like a hot knife through butter.

The Golem broke down as Naruto up in the air as he then shot toward the remaining Mages as he cleaving through them killing them all.

Naruto standing up putting the sword on his shoulder as he looks at the scene as he thought: 'It's over… right?'

**All monsters had been slain. The quest will end now. You will be able to choose a job**

"Finally… I'll get a job now. I'm getting stronger." Said Naruto

**A job will be granted upon player's action had been analyzed**

"Huh… does that mean I'm not allowed to choose?" Asked Naruto

**Wherever the player go, the reaper follow**

**The player's path is littered with corpses and the smell of blood**

**As the player possess strength, he does not leave anything to his teammate**

**And overcome everything with his own strength**

**Your desire for strength burns strong enough**

**To call upon those who wander the valley of death**

**And the army of death who follow your command**

**Shall create a path**

**Where your thread will be the law**

**And you would never need another help again**

"What the? Is this… my job?" Asked Naruto shocked

**Your job is 'Necromancer'**

"What the fuck… WHAT THE FUCK?! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCH A SINGLE INT STAT AND YOU GIVING ME A MAGICIAN CLASS?!" Scream out Naruto frustrated

"**C-Calm down kid. I mean… look on the bright side. From what I know, Necromancer is a class allow you to summon an army of the dead. So basically, you can make your own army, isn't that good enough?**" Asked Kurama

"Are you joking?! This is a magician class! If I don't have high Int like in the RPG games, then how am I suppose to use this class?" Asked Naruto as an alarm popped up

**Will you accept this job?**

"Wait… I can refuse?" Asked Naruto

"**I don't know… let's hope you can choose another one if you refuse though.**" Said Kurama

"Okay… then I refuse." Said Naruto as another alarm popped up

'**Necromancer' is a special 'hidden class'. Do you still want to refuse?**

"Hidden class? Does that mean this class has some kind of unique ability?" Asked Naruto deeps in though

"**Kid… I think you should try it.**" Said Kurama

"Eh? Why? I don't even know how to use this class at all?" Asked Naruto

"**You already saw the example. The Mages from before using the same thing.**" Said Kurama

"Oh yeah… summoning is similar." Said Naruto

"**The Mages didn't have the close combat ability. Imagine, if you who had a close combat ability combine with this class power…**" Said Kurama

"I could become a one-man army by myself…" Finished Naruto

"**And not to mention your power is like a game. The summoned can become stronger if you use them many times too. And each of the armies will have different power, it could become a great advantage to you.**" Said Kurama

"I see. So that means… this won't be solo leveling anymore huh?" Asked Naruto as he accepted the job

**Your job had been chosen**

**Base on the amount of point you obtained, you will be given a chance to promote.**

**You had exceeded the expected play time**

**You didn't use the Health Stone**

**Final Health is above 50%**

**All enemies have been slain**

**Kill the Final Golem**

**Mastering another weapon**

**The total points have exceeded the feat limit**

**You have been promoting from 'Necromancer' to 'Shadow Monarch'**

**You have been promoting from 'Shadow Monarch' to 'Abyss Ruler'**

"A double promotion?!" Said Naruto shocked

**You have obtained bonus stats**

**You have obtained the title 'The one who overcame Adversity'**

**You have unlocked Darkness, Shadow, Mental affinities**

"Wow… this is AWESOME!" Said Naruto screams out with joy

"**Indeed. It seems that thanks to the bonus points, you had advanced… twice.**" Said Kurama surprises

"Huh? I can hear some sort of scream… a scream of pain." Said Naruto as he looks around seeing some kind of black fog rising up from the knight corpses

**Shadow extraction can be used on this target**

"Of course. Necromancer ability… duh." Said Naruto smacking his head

**Please select the command phrase for Shadow Extraction**

"If the necromancer is a commander job, then the phrase will be…" Said Naruto as he thinks a little bit

"… **Arise.**" Said Naruto in a deep voice

And instantly, a grudging sound was heard as black shadow hand raise up from the corpses as the shadow starts to come out and form a body standing in front of Naruto. (**About the sound, imagine like Resident Evil zombie sound**)

"Huh… this is… sort of cool." Said Naruto looking at his 'army'

"So according to my skill, I can extract 40 shadows and save 30 of them. These things are good… but I wonder if…" Said Naruto as he looking at a certain 'Red' Knight

**Shadow can be extracted**

"Bingo. But first, I need to release the weakest first. So sorry about that." Said Naruto canceling 11 shadows

Naruto walks toward Igris as he said: "Blood Red Commander Igris. If I had this guy…"

"**I have to admit, that's a good idea. With how strong this guy is, you will have a great advantage.**" Said Kurama

"Arise…" Said Naruto as the black fog start to raise up then suddenly a strong force pushing him canceling the skill and a message that said he had failed appeared

"Tch… As I thought, this won't be easy. The skill inscription did say that the success rate depends on the target stat and how long the target died. This guy a boss monster and it's had been over 4 hours since he died." Said Naruto

"Arise." Said Naruto again as he tried again but failed

"**You have only one chance left kid. You have to think of something.**" Said Kurama

"Something…" Said Naruto looking around as he spots "Throne…"

"**What?**" Asked Kurama

"… Stop protecting the one that left that throne. And try to assisting me to protect the people who are dear to me. Arise." Said Naruto raising his hand up

The surrounding starts to shake as Igris sound echo through the room as he raises up.

"Blood red Igris… no too long. Let just call you… Igris." Said Naruto

**Due to naming, the shadow had been upgraded.**

"Yosh. Your name is now… Igris." Said Naruto as Igris and the other bow down to him

"Take good care of me… okay?" Said Naruto chuckling dryly

After that, Naruto leaving the dungeon as he returns to the shrine.

"Where have you been?" Asked Reimu

"Eh? Didn't I told you that I'll be doing the job changing quest?" Asked Naruto

"It took you two weeks for that?" Asked Reimu

"Eh two weeks?" Asked Naruto

"**Must have been because the time inside the dungeon is slower than outside. I suggest you have to be careful in the future kid.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"Anyway… so did you get it?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… I did." Said Naruto

"So… What job is it?" Asked Reimu

"Eh…" Said Naruto scratching his cheek

"Out with it." Said Reimu

Naruto could only resign his fate as he leading Reimu inside as he told her about his quest and then… his job.

"Necromancer? Are you trying to have Yuyuko and Komachi breathing down your neck or something?" Asked Reimu deadpanned

"Eh… but it's cool." Said Naruto

"Well… forget it. Komachi pretty much laid back and Yuyuko probably has no problem with that at all." Said Reimu

"Eh… that's all?" Asked Naruto surprises

"It's not like your power is not normal. In Gensokyou, many others also have abnormal abilities. I'm sure you know that already…" Said Reimu calmly drinking her tea

Naruto could only sweatdrop at that statement. But it's true, he never heard of someone who could manipulate Fate in the first place. How the heck Remillia could even do that?

"Anyway… since you are done with that quest, what are you going to do now?" Asked Reimu

"I don't know… maybe I try this key first." Said Naruto bringing out a key he got from the Forest of Death

"You need to rest Naruto…" Said Reimu looking at him

"O-Of course Reimu." Said Naruto putting the key away

Reimu then grabs Naruto by the hand as she then brings Naruto outside of the garden. She then put Naruto head on her lap as she said: "Now sleep. You have done more than enough for today."

Naruto couldn't help but agree to her as the sleepiness start to take over him as he slowly closing his eye as Reimu rubbing his hair gently smiling at his sleeping face as she mumbled: "Don't worry other so much… idiot."

**Done. Naruto is a Necromancer or more precisely… Abyss Ruler. The reason why 'Red Queen' is a C+ which is lower than 'Knight Killer' which is B is that 'Red Queen' may be strong but it was hard to control due to its mechanism. This is Naruto skills he received:**

**Shadow Extraction: Extracting soul from the dead body creating a shadow body. Extraction limit: 40**

**Shadow Save: Save the extraction Shadow. Save limit: 30**

**Abyss Chain (Darkness Element) Rank S-: Combine with Uzumaki clan Chakra chain with darkness element binding the soul itself damaging it. (800 MP)**

**Shadow Travel (Shadow Element) Rank B: Convert yourself to Shadow to travel (200 MP)**

**Mental Wall (Mental Element) Rank C+: Project a mental wall blocking others from seeing through your mind. The wall strength depends on Int stats.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Job: Abyss Ruler**

**Lv: 86**

**Hp: 186153**

**Mp: 180843**

**Str: 803**

**Agi: 891**

**Vit: 844**

**Sense: 795**

**Int: 203**

**Skills:**

**Sprint, Shadow Clone, Clone Bomb, Bloodlust, Accelerate, Dagger Throw, Stealth, Steel Skin, Dominator Touch, Shadow Extract, Abyss Chain, Shadow Travel**

**Passive:**

**Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, Courage of the weak, Vital Strike, Dagger Art, MP control, Shadow Save, Negative Sense, Sword Art, Mental Wall.**

**Please PM or Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Naruto True Skills.

Naruto after the day he went back, he had to go and trained his shadow to strengthen them up. Reimu sometimes accompanies him to see the skill up close and packing some lunch as well.

But today, he is now inside the Forest Dungeon.

Naruto calling out his undead army as they rampaging through the demon beasts inside the forest. The beast was no match for them as the undead regeneration is at immortality level.

"This is so cheating! Even though recover them takes quite an amount of MP but this level of regeneration could easily immortality." Said Naruto as he looks at his army fighting through the demon beasts horde as Igris leading them.

"**This ability somehow reminds me of the Second Hokage Edo Tensei. But the only difference you don't need to use a living sacrifice to call upon the dead.**" Said Kurama

"Using sacrifice to call the dead?" Asked Naruto

"**It was inside the Scroll of Sealing that you took back from that traitor after Graduation Exam. The Jutsu was labeled Forbidden due to that reason.**" Said Kurama

"Huh… I never know there's actually something like that in the scroll." Said Naruto

"**Forget about it. That Jutsu is something that breaks the balance of life and death, I think you shouldn't learn it. After all, you don't want to trade a life for life after all…**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… even though I'm a Necromancer, I'm not down to that at all." Said Naruto as he then heard a 'thud' as Igris putting the bear head which is the leader of the horde to him as he bows down to Naruto.

"Thanks… now let bring this guy up as well. Arise." Said Naruto as from the bear body, a black paw rose up climbing out and roaring.

After that, he 'converts' the other stronger beasts as he was about to leave then suddenly he heard something slithering through the forest tree. It's not something like a snake as it was moving too fast and quiet. Naruto then jumps back as two claws slamming down revealing a spider with a woman body on top of the spider half. The word on the thing is: Trickster Anarchic

The Anarchic then roar out to call upon its minions.

"Calling for your minions to fight for you… or is it fight with you? Well… either way is fine by me." Said Naruto brings out to of his dagger as he and his army charges in.

After a while, Naruto comes out of the dungeon with messy hair and dirty clothes. Mokou seeing him come out as she looking up from her book and said: "Oh… you're done?"

"Yeah… and now, I have to go back and prepare for tomorrow." Said Naruto

"For this Chunin Exam Final, I take it?" Asked Mokou

"So everyone knows about the event?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

All Mokou did was smirking at him as she gone back home. Naruto scratching his head tiredly as he gone back to the shrine.

At night:

"So how are you going to fight at the final?" Asked Reimu laying beside him

"Well… I guess the old man pretty much close to guessing me now so no use of hiding." Said Naruto

"So when are you going to give me a tour to your village as you did with Alice?" Asked Reimu

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"After hearing from Alice, the others want the same too. Which is why it's taken so long to decide who will go to see your match." Said Reimu

"Hah…" Said Naruto sweatdrop

"So… are you going to or are you going to leave your girlfriend hanging?" Asked Reimu

"Well… I could. I want to introduce you to Ichiraku family too." Said Naruto

"Then it's decided." Said Reimu as she closing her eye sleep

"Eh? Decided what? Oi Reimu…" Said Naruto

"**You can't be that dense, don't you kid?**" Asked Kurama

"Wait… what are you talking about? Oi Kurama…" Said Naruto but only received silence

At the next day, Chunin Exam Final arrived as many Daimyos and guests from various place coming here. But today is not only the guests came to Konoha to watch the match, but the Chunin Exam also will be transmitted throughout the Elemental Nation. Konoha Council thinking that was a good idea to show the world the might of the Uchiha clan. Well… they did Naruto a favor though.

(Gensokyou)

"Here wear this." Said Reimu hands him his suit

"Oh cool finally. I miss this." Said Naruto

"Today your big day after all. Wear it with pride… and don't soak it with blood again." Said Reimu

"I won't…" Said Naruto as he dresses himself

"Well… see you at the stadium Reimu." Said Naruto as he dashes off

Reimu nodded as she then prepares and gets going with her other 'guests'

At the stadium, many other guests had arrived as well as the 'Kazekage' and also the contestants as well… except for Sasuke and Naruto. Sarutobi knows Sasuke is with Kakashi but Naruto…

'Where are you, my boy?' Though Sarutobi

"The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga. If Naruto Uzumaki didn't come here, then he will be disqualified." Said Genma

"Just where is that troublesome blond? This is not the time to be late." Said Shikamaru

Just then, a feeling of dread wash through the whole stadium as Naruto wearing his Assassin suit walking in. The suit covering his whole body with black that everyone has a hard time identify him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Genma

"Who else?" Asked Naruto looks up at Genma

"Wow… I barely even recognized you there kid." Said Genma

"Huh… So about my match…" Said Naruto looking at the stands

"You are just in time. We are about to start." Said Genma

"I see…" Said Naruto as he seeing Reimu sitting at the stand with… Remillia and Sakuya? And is that Aya with a camera on her hand?

'So this is what Reimu meant…' Though Naruto sweatdrop

"Hey pay attention kid." Said Genma

"Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" Asked Naruto

"Huh… once a dead last, always a dead last." Said Neji

"And… what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"Do you think changing your wardrobe is going to give you a chance to beat me?" Asked Neji

"I don't recall asking someone with a stick up to the ass like you for an opinion." Said Naruto

"Proctor… I suggest you prepare to save this trash life. Because I won't show any mercy to him at all." Said Neji

"Feh… I take it you two are eager to start huh?" Asked Genma

Seeing the two nodded Gemma said: "Then match one: Begin!"

Neji using his Byakugan immediately because even though he talks big, he needs to go all out against Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto just looks at Neji bored as he yawns.

Neji seeing that piss as he said: "Mock me huh? I'll fix that attitude of your."

Neji charges in as Naruto easily dodge. Naruto just lazily dodges all of Neji juken strike making him more and more frustrated.

"Stand still already! It's your fate to be beaten by my hand." Said Neji

Naruto then holds Neji forehead as he then flick it sending him skidding back

"And how do you know that? It's not like you have ability related to Fate... _unlike someone._" Though Naruto at the last part as he looks at Remillia

"Because the Byakugan can see it. I can see that you are going to lose." Said Neji

"Oi oi… I suggest you quit saying that before you get yourself hurt." Said Naruto

"By you?" Asked Neji mocking

"Well… not exactly. But I'm saying this for the sake of your clan as well. Trust me… you don't want to anger her at all." Said Naruto laughing dryly

"Her?" Asked Neji as in the stand, Remillia starts to grip the seat tightly to the point it starts to crack

"Well… anyway though, why are you seem so obsessed with Fate? I mean… I could even sense you were looking at Hinata with quite an amount of hate back at the Tower." Said Naruto confuse

"You want to know?! Fine… then I'll tell you about the Fate of the Hyuuga Branch Family." Said Neji as he retells the story

After the story, Neji then seeing Naruto face down thinking he starts to see his point but Naruto only was… sleeping.

"Oh… you are done?" Asked Naruto waking up sensing Neji looks at him with KI "But seriously that's it? That's why you hate Hinata that much? I could understand that you hate the Main Hyuuga Branch but why Hinata? I mean what did you expect her to do? Fight a full-grown Jonin when she was like… 5?"

"That doesn't matter. She is weak thus she was outcasted." Said Neji

"That's… your best excuse? If so then how are you different then those Hyuuga asshole?" Asked Naruto

"What did you say?" Asked Neji

"I said… How are you different than those Hyuuga assholes? All of you are a bunch of cowards who only know to bully others weaker. Some great Clan my ass, all of you are just a bunch of thugs." Said Naruto

The Hyuuga clan especially the Elder heard that aiming their glare at Naruto for disrespect as they hoping Neji teaching him a lesson for dirty their clan names through the whole Nations.

The onlookers couldn't help but shock that this Genin just insults one of Konoha great Clan. While that was brave, but he's going to be targeted by the Hyuuga for sure

"Foolish word as expected from a Dead Last. Fate will let me seal off that mouth of your." Said Neji

"Fate again huh? Very well Neji. Since you truly believe that Fate will make you a winner of this match, then let us fight…" Said Naruto covering his face with his palm

"**With our lives on the line.**" Said Naruto revealing one eye as he uses 'Bloodlust'

The effect was instantaneous as Neji then suddenly saw himself being sliced to many pieces and then a Dagger logged through his forehead. Neji knees then start to give out as he is on his knee barfing out.

'What the?' Though Genma shocked as well as everyone else

'Genjutsu? No, this side effect is… the effect of facing overwhelming bloodlust.' Though Sarutobi

"F-Father? What's wrong with brother Neji?" Asked Hanabi

"I-I don't know. I never saw Neji like this at all." Said Hiashi

'There's no mistaking it. This is the effect of bloodlust. But that's impossible. Even if that boy is the Kyuubi container, there's no way he can unleash such powerful bloodlust.' Though Hiashi

"N-Neji? What's wrong Neji? Get up!" Said Tenten

At the field, Neji wiping his mouth as he looks at his opponent and thought: 'W-What happened? Just one look from him then I suddenly saw my life flash through my eye.'

"What's wrong Neji? Where is that Fate bravo of your go?" Asked Naruto laughing

Neji tried to stand up but his leg no longer listen to him as he keeps falling down

'I-I can't feel my leg.' Though Neji

"Oh well… since you don't come to me, I guess I have to come to you." Said Naruto draws out 'Maria the Ripper' as he twirling it around walking toward Neji slowly

'A dagger? Could it Naruto was…' Though Sarutobi

'Come on. Move. Move. Move. MOVE!' Though Neji as he biting his own palm to the point it bleeds

Naruto raising his eyebrows at that as he said: "I see… so you use pain to negate the fear huh? See? You can oppose your own Fate after all."

"Shut up! Fate had decided to let me win this match. I won't be beaten by a dead last like you." Said Neji in his stance

"Haiz… It seems I need to give you a few scars to make you snap out of it then." Said Naruto sighed out

"What do you mean?" Asked Neji as Naruto disappeared

"Wait… where is he…. ARGH!" Said Neji as he screams at multiples slash wounds appeared on his body.

"Don't worry. Since this still is the opening act, I won't give you a cut that deep at all." Said Naruto reappeared behind Neji

(Stand)

"W-What in the? Did he just disappeared?" Asked Kotetsu

"No, he's not. He just moves so fast that you seeing him disappear only." Said Sakuya

"Since when he had such speed? I heard he was a Dead Last?" Asked Izumo

"That's because you only look what he was called in the first place. You people put that title upon himself so you don't even bother to see who he truly is." Said Remillia sighed out at the idiotic of human

"Okay… who are you and why are you knowing Naruto so well?" Asked Kiba

"You could say we are his acquaintance. While this girl here is his girlfriend." Said Aya pointing at Reimu

"Wait what?!" Said Kiba shocking as well as the other Konoha ninja. Hinata heard that as she tried to hold her tear.

Back to the Arena as Neji is turning into a scratching pole. Neji tried to use Kaiten to block Naruto attack but Naruto keeps on aiming at when he was slowdown make him unable to counter in time.

"Honestly… Lee keeps on obsessing about beating you but if he using his brain a little, he could easily beat you a long time ago." Said Naruto twirling his Dagger

"W-Why is that?" Asked Neji as he trying to stand due to losing a lot of blood

"For example, that 'Ultimate Defense' that you were bragging about. While it's true it's a solid defense but the time that it protecting you is limit. All Lee and I have to do are targeting that time limit and you are good as our." Said Naruto chuckling

"And also that juken attack. With our speed, all we have to do is…" Said Naruto as he disappears and then logged the kunai to both of Neji shoulder making him scream out

"… Disabled both of your arm and problem solved. You may or may not realize it, but Lee had already surpassed you for a long time now. Heck, I doubt you could even stand a chance if he opens the Third Inner Gate of his." Said Naruto

Neji tried to reaches to the Kunai but both of his arms had been locked by the Kunai as his hand dangling

"So… still think Fate is absolute?" Asked Naruto

(Stand)

"Unbelievable. Neji had been cornered." Said Tenten shocked

"This Naruto kid is too skilled to be Genin. Why is he still unknown?" Asked a Daimyo

"I believe I have to have a word with the Hokage after this." Said the Fire Daimyo

"Father?" Asked Hanabi

Hiashi could only sigh as he had to explain to Hanabi about the ninja world after the match.

"Forehead… was Naruto always this powerful?" Asked Ino still shocked

"I-I don't know. He never shows us all of this before." Said Sakura

"This is troublesome. If he is this powerful, there's no way I can win against him." Said Shikamaru

"I knew he is strong…" Said Garra grinning madly

(Arena)

"How- How are you so strong? Your Fate was set in stone. There's no way…" Said Neji

"How? Simply… With courage." Said Naruto

"Courage?" Asked Neji

"Many times… many times I had a meeting face-to-face with the Shinigami. But you know why I kept on moving forward?" Asked Naruto

"Because of the people who are precious to me are waiting for me. By having them on my side, I have the courage to march forward. That's why I have never run away from any challenge at all. While you Neji, you didn't try to do so instead of running away from your own problem. You hate the Main Branch and hurt someone who had done nothing to you. That's a coward way. If it were me, I would have made them regret crossing with me." Said Naruto

"What would you know?! Because of this mark, I have no choice. I can't fight against them even if I want to. This mark… is my cage!" Said Neji

"Then break it." Said Naruto

"Huh?" Asked Neji

"I said break that stupid cage. You only use your excuse to justify your action, you didn't try to break it and give up on your own freedom. Even an animal in the cage will eventually break out of its cage as long as it never gives up on its own freedom. And it's not like you are alone either Neji, you have someone with you to help you." Said Naruto

Neji widens his eye at that. Naruto then flicks him making lying down on the grass as he said: "For now, lying down and give yourself some time to think about it. Because unlike me, you are not alone from the beginning like me at all."

Naruto then walks up to where Reimu and the others are as Genma smirking said: "The winner is… Naruto Uzumaki."

Shouting of excitement and clapping filled the air after that. Naruto then goes to Reimu as he said: "So these three are the one want to go with you?"

"Actually is all of them. Aya is here to transmit the fight back to the village." Said Reimu pointing at the journalist Tengu who waving at Naruto

"Remillia is here because she wants to see the fight up close and Sakuya is here to attend her." Said Reimu

"Hah…" Said Naruto looks at the Scarlet Devils

"I refuse to sit back to watch through the screen while I could just watch directly." Said Remillia

"I'm sorry for that Naruto." Said Sakuya embarrasses

"No… I could see that coming already." Said Naruto

Seeing Naruto chatting happily with the girls making the other Konoha's look at them. Hinata looks like she was about to broke down as Kurenai tried to calm her down.

Sarutobi saw that as he thought: 'Is this the reason why you are no longer want to be Hokage?'

Genma then moves along to the next match but Sasuke still not here so the match had been postponed.

"They postponed the match?" Asked Reimu

"It's the human precious ninja after all. They won't let him disqualify that easy." Said Remillia

The next match is Kankuro vs Shino but Kankuro immediately forfeit the match which causes the Gensokyou side to raise their eyebrow.

"Is this guy came here to forfeit or something?" Asked Naruto

"Not quite…" Said Remillia glancing around as she saw many of the ANBUs as they were called stationed all around the stand.

"What should we do Mistress?" Asked Sakuya

"For now… just enjoy the show." Said Remillia

The next match is Shikamaru vs Temari. Remillia had to admit, even though this Shikamaru looks unmotivated, he sure knows how to use his brain to fight.

And then, the next match is what most of the people here waiting for, Sasuke Uchiha vs Garra.

**Done. Naruto first entry at the Chunin Exam. Orochimaru will receive a… 'surprise' when he launching the invasion at the next chapter. Please PM or Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sand & Sound invader Vs Abyss Ruler

After Sasuke appeared via Leaf Shunshin, the crowd starts to get excited as the match they are waiting for is now begun.

Naruto just watches with a bored look as the crowd go wild for him.

"I don't get it though, he is just a Genin. Why would the ninja making such a big deal of him?" Asked Reimu

"Supposedly… this guy clan is the clan of Elite Ninja. And he became the last of that clan due to the other clan members being… 'wipe' out." Said Naruto

"Wipeout? By who?" Asked Aya

"I heard that it was a clan member betray the clan massacre them all." Said Naruto

"Huh… why is that?" Asked Remillia

"Who know… maybe that traitor sick of the clan arrogant or something. I remember before they died, they were quite stuck up like the Hyuuga." Said Naruto chuckling

"Then I guess that traitor actually did a favor for us…" Said Remillia

"That Sand ninja…" Said Reimu

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"He leaking out a lot of demonic aura. That amount could make a human insane." Said Reimu

"Really?" Asked Naruto

"**It's Shukaku.**" Said Kurama

"Shukaku?" Asked Naruto

"**Shukaku is a Tanuki Sand Spirit. He's quite insane so the vessel contains it tends to get a little… crack in the head.**" Said Kurama

"How do you know?" Asked Naruto

"**I'm a Biju too remember? Beside the bag under his eye were already give away. Most likely due to the side effect of containing Shukaku.**" Said Kurama

"Side effect?" Asked Naruto

"**Sealing expert in Sand is quite rare so the sealer most likely doesn't have much experience in that field thus the seal must have been made quite poorly judging from what Reimu said.**" Said Kurama

"So poorly that the seal leaking out that much demonic aura?" Asked Naruto

"**Shukaku use that to influence the container slowly erasing them. Those bag under his eye is due to lack of sleep. If he sleeps, the process will be faster until…**" Trail off Kurama

"The vessel either die or reborn as a demon. Is that what you are saying?" Asked Naruto

"**Bingo. So what are you going to do?**" Asked Kurama

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"**Are you going to save him? I assume that you could relate yourself to him since you're also a Jinchuuriki as well?**" Asked Kurama

Naruto just looks at the field as he deeps in though.

Meanwhile, at the field as Sasuke using his newfound speed to fight Garra. Sasuke zipped through the field and beat Garra up with Taijutsu. And then, Garra then starts to cover himself up with a round sand cocoon.

Sasuke tried so shuriken and hitting multiple spots but no effect. Sasuke smirks as he then jumping up farther to the wall as he then doing some handsign and hold his hand down

"Huh what is he doing?" Asked Reimu

"Don't know… must be some jutsu that Kakashi train." Said Naruto

Sasuke hand then starts to spark up as the sound of chirping bird was heard.

At the stand:

"Kakashi… you…" Said Gai who just got here with Lee

"That's right. He needs an edge to fight Garra after all so…" Trail off Kakashi

Sasuke then does a mad dash down with high speed… well for most people not for Naruto and Lee. The Sand spike starts to target him as Sasuke dodging them and then thrusting toward piercing through the orb.

Normally, that would have worked as a start of the invasion, but the force was too great thus causing Garra to scream out, breaking the Sand Cocoon and appear as half-transform

(Stand)

"T-this is bad. He already in the midway of transforming. What are we going to do?" Said Kankuro

"I don't know. This never happens before." Said Temari

"Huh… this is a little bad. If he going berserk right now, then our ramen trip might be canceled." Said Naruto

"What?" Asked Reimu

"But I already preserve a page for that article!" Said Aya cried out

"That Tanuki…" Said Remillia glaring at it

(Stand)

"Y-You… YOU HURT ME! DIE UCHIHA!" Shout out Garra as he charges toward Sasuke with fast speed making Sasuke had to hold his guard up as Garra slamming to him at full force slamming him to the wall.

Garra hand then holding him up as he squeezing Sasuke hard starting to worry Orochimaru.

"You have won Garra. Let him go now!" Said Genma tried to stop the match

"Get out of my way!" Said Garra swats Genma away causing him to fly fast

"DIE! Sand Coffin!" Said Garra attempted to squeeze Sasuke

(Stand)

"Sasuke-kun!" Shout out Sakura and Ino as the other look worry

Kakashi was about to jump in the suddenly Garra didn't move at all.

(Field)

"W-Why can't I move?" Asked Garra

"Oi... you win now so can you put him down?" Asked Reimu walking down to the field

"Who are you?" Asked Garra

"Hey, miss… get out of the field and let me handle this. You will be killed by him." Said Genma standing in front on Reimu

"Really? So being blow away is your way to handle it?" Asked Reimu

Genma was about to say something then Reimu pushes him out of the way as she making a talisman barrier blocking the sand hand coming to her.

"Do you know that It's rude to interrupt other?" Asked Reimu as she then summons out her Yin Yang Orb and blasting Garra away forcing him to tear his sand arm off Sasuke

Sasuke still lying down as the pain from being almost squeezed to death still affecting him. Reimu then carried him on one arm as she delivers him to Genma as she said: "Just get him and yourself out of the way and let me handle this."

Genma didn't know what to do as he looks at the Hokage.

Hiruzen saw that as he nodded and motions Genma to let her handle this. Genma nodded as he carries Sasuke off the field.

"Now that's out of the way, can we talk?" Asked Reimu

"No talk! Die!" Said Garra as he sending a wave of Sand to Reimu but Reimu already moving behind Garra as she put a talisman on Garra

"Wait… when did you…" Garra could only say that as he then being blown away sending him straight to the wall cracking it.

"Honestly… You maybe have demon power but your control is like a child. You make your power going berserk instead of controlling it." Said Reimu yawning

Garra then sending his Sand to Reimu again but Reimu not even bothers to dodge as she just walks toward it as the Sand didn't hit her at all. Reimu then holding two fingers up and point at Garra as talismans sailing toward Garra damaging him make him scream out. After that, Garra slowly walks out as the Sand coiling around him start to fell apart to show his injury.

"W-Who are you?!" Said Garra

"Reimu Hakurei. Shrine Maiden and Demon Exterminator. A pleasure to meet." Said Reimu uncaring

(Stand)

The Sand side couldn't help but shock as seeing Garra being cornered like that. And by a shrine maiden no less.

"Did she just say… Demon Exterminator?" Asked Kankuro

"I don't know. I never heard of a Demon Exterminator before. And I never heard of this Hakurei name either." Said Temari

"This is bad. If it's true, then that girl might kill Garra at this rate." Said Baki sweating

"Demon Exterminator?" Asked Kiba

"Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Don't look at me. I have never heard either." Said Kakashi as his eye turn to Naruto.

'How in the world Naruto got a Demon Exterminator as his girlfriend in the first place?' Though Kakashi

"Is this the one that you mention Naruto-kun? The one that precious to you?" Asked Lee

Naruto could only smile at that as he concentrates back to the field.

(Field)

"Demon Exterminator?! Don't joke with me! You will not kill me nor kill Mother at all!" Scream out Garra as the Sand raising up starting to change to the shape

(Stand)

"Garra has transformed completely. What should we do Baki?" Asked Temari

"Garra… that fool. He transforms before the signal." Said Baki angry

(Field)

"Huh… that's quite a large Tanuki there." Said Reimu as she then flying up shocking the onlookers

"Reimu Hakurei…" Said Garra

"Huh?" Asked Reimu

"You have pushed me this far. In gratitude to that, I'll show you the true strength of Shukaku." Said Garra making a sign

"Wait… are you gonna…" Said Reimu

"The art of Possum technique." Said Garra and then his body dangling down lifeless.

"**Yeah! I'm free. And a target for me to kill too!**" Said Shukaku as he then spats out wind attack on Reimu

Reimu then stands still as the ball struck her.

"**Whee! I did it! So weak!**" Said Shukaku laughing

"Who exactly did you kill again?" Asked Reimu still floating as nothing happen

"**Y-You are still alive?**" Asked Shukaku surprise

"And here I heard you are quite a menace. But I guess you are nothing more than a bag of sand." Said Reimu

"**Watch your word! I'm the mighty Shukaku. I could sink the entire village with ease!**" Said Shukaku

"Normally… I would love to see you try, but time is short and I really don't want to drag this out longer so go back to your cage." Said Reimu making a sign then multiple Yin Yang Orb appears and shooting Shukaku.

Shukaku skids back as he felt… pain: "**H-how did you hurt me? My body is made of sand?!**"

"You are not the first opponent that has no physical form that I face… nor you will be the last." Said Reimu then many shining talismans then start to surround Shukaku in every direction.

"**Wait… what is this? I can't move!**" Said Shukaku

"When I said get back to your cage, I wasn't asking Shukaku. Now… begone. Fantasy Seal!" Said Reimu and then the talismans start to get closer to Shukaku as he tried to break out but no avail.

"**Wait! What are you doing?! Stop! I just got out!**" Said Shukaku panics

Shukaku cried felt into the deaf ear as the whole field shine up

When the light died down, they see Shukaku body starts to harden up, cracks appear and his body breaks down to sands as Garra falls down on it.

Reimu then lands down as she walks closer to Garra. Garra saw that as he try to move back as he looks at Reimu in fear.

When near him, Reimu crouches down to look at Garra as he said: "Stay back! Don't kill me! I don't want my existent to end."

"Existent?" Asked Reimu

Garra then retells his story to Reimu as he confirms that he needs to kill to prove that he existed. Reimu deadpanned at that as she then clonking his head.

"Are you an idiot?! Aren't you alive right now?! Why do you need to kill others to prove it?" Asked Reimu as she looks at Garra seal. Reimu clicked her tongue after seeing the 'seal' as they call it…

"This… is a seal? This's more like kid scribble than a seal." Said Reimu taking out ink as she drawing something on Garra seal

"Wait… what are you doing?" Asked Temari jumping down

"Doing my idiot boyfriend a favor." Said Reimu as she then holding a sign up as she mumbled. The ink starts to shine up as they moving through Garra seal fixing the 'scribble' and adding a few more layers. After that, she then stands up as Reimu said:

"There. I have fixed it. Just let him get him good night sleep and he will be good as new." Said Reimu walking away

"Wait… but if he sleeps…" Said Temari

"I said I fixed it didn't I? And isn't he sleeping right now?" Asked Reimu

True to her word, Garra is now sleeping soundly as no sand crawling out, just his slight breath of rest. Temari smiled at that as she scopes him up to her arm as she said:

"Thanks… I mean it." Said Temari as Reimu just go back to the seat

"I hope this ramen is worth the time Naruto." Said Reimu

"Don't worry. It'll be to die for." Said Naruto hugging her close

(At the Kage)

'This girl… she can defeat Shukaku with ease. And even fixing the seal as well. Just what kind of girl are you dating my boy?' Though Hiruzen

'I guess Garra is no good after all…' Though Orochimaru as it was then, the booth explode making other looks at the place.

Feather starts to fall down as well but the Jonin, Sakura, Naruto, and the Gensokyou side easily releasing it.

"What's going on?" Asked Aya

"It looks like…" Said Naruto as he then stabbing a Sound Nin making a move behind him through his head "An Invasion."

"Hou… I guess that would explain the giant three head snake over there." Said Remillia looking at the snake marching through the village. The other ninja tried to attack them but Sakuya already has her knife logged through their head with the speed faster than light.

"And here I thought after dealing with that sandbag, it will be over…" Said Reimu tiredly

"Don't worry. You girl stay here as I'll deal with them soon." Said Naruto jumping down the arena

But after he did that, the snake that marches through the village suddenly had a hole at where the three head connected as it fell down.

Naruto looks up at Remillia as she said: "What? I got bored just by sitting around so I want to try hitting things for fun. I never thought that the snake would be that weak."

"That was only a minute…" Said Naruto deadpanned

"Your point?" Asked Remillia

"… Nevermind." Said Naruto as Aya stills taking pictures around the field

"Now then… how will I deal with you all?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the field

"Wait… what's Naruto doing?" Asked Kakashi as killing a sound Nin

"Kakashi look!" Said Gai pointing at the tunnel going in the stadium.

The invader after seeing the snake took down, they track down to the source where the beam that taken down the summon to this place.

"Hou… quite a crowd here huh?" Asked Naruto

"What the…? A kid?" Asked A sound Nin

"No… more like a Genin. I thought most of them would be knockdown by now." Said another

"Hah… You guy just had to invade at this kind of time huh?" Asked Naruto scratching his head

"You must have quite a bad luck there. If you had only just sleep it off, you wouldn't have to be in this mess." Said a sound Nin laughing

"And what makes you so sure this is bad luck for me?" Asked Naruto

"Are you stupid? We are an elite jounin. Like hell, we will have a problem with you…" Said the Sound Nin but his head suddenly roll down as Naruto twirling his Dagger and said

"I'm sorry. You're saying something?"

"What the? When did he…" Said another Sound Nin

"You morons have two choices: Get the heck out of my sight or all of you will die a dog death. Your choice." Said Naruto holding his two fingers up.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do? No Jounin have the time to save you at all." Said a Sound Nin as true to his words, the Jounin and ANBUs are try hard to protect the civilian who was sleeping due to the Genjutsu

"It's not like I need to. I could take you all easily." Said Naruto

"Hahahaha! Did you hear what the kid said? He said he's going to take care of us?! Hahahahaha!" Said a Sound Nin laughing as well as the other

"Sensei… your dead last Genin had quite a sense of humor there. No matter how strong he is, he is just a Genin. He won't be able to defeat my army that I have gathered for many years at all." Said Orochimaru laughing

Hiruzen could only look at Naruto as somehow, he doubts that Naruto will just be killed that easily.

"I don't get it though, why are you laughing?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Kid… you and what army going to stop us?" Asked a sound Nin

Naruto smirks as he said: "come out" as his shadow extended out longer as the wailing sound was heard

"Wait… what is that sound?" Asked Baki

"It came from… the kid Shadow?" Said Genma confuse

And then many dark like hand shot out of Naruto shadows as many humanoids, monsters, beasts came out as they roared out assembly behind Naruto.

"W-W-W-W-What the? What are those things?" Asked a Sound Nin shocked

"This is your first real fight. Try to make it flashy, you lot." Said Naruto commands the shadows

And then, one simple word from Naruto decided the fate of the invaders.

"Go!" The army charges to the invader army as hell broke loose.

The invader tries to fight back but Naruto army proving too much for them as they were either being sliced, tear apart, or ripped open by the army. All in all, the invader army look like a mess of bloody pool with organs scatter around. Good thing that the Genjutsu making the civilian sleep or this scene might haunt them in their nightmare.

"Track all of the invaders via their shadow. Once you do, make sure they regret ruining my plan." Said Naruto as the army roared out as they sinking back to shadows as they march through the village

"And Igris… you will be dealing with those two." Said Naruto looks at Baki and Kabuto

"Oi Kakashi… how did he do that? What kind of jutsu is that?" Asked Asuma still shaking from the bloody scene

"I don't know… I never saw anything like that before." Said Kakashi

The explosion was heard from the village as Igris charges at Kabuto and Baki

Kabuto tried to use his Chakra Scaple on Igris but it was ineffective as his arm was instantly severed. Kabuto clutching the bleeding side as he trying to put his arm back together as Baki using wind blade on Igris. The result… Igris cut off the wind blade along with the arm that using the technique.

Naruto seeing that chuckled as he then moves toward the barrier where Orochimaru vs Hiruzen. He looks at the Sound Four as he said:

"I want to go in so drop the barrier." Said Naruto simply

"Huh? Are you an idiot you fucker? Why would we do that?" Asked Tayuya

GAHHH! A scream was heard as Jirobo suddenly had his belly sliced open by a blade made of shadow.

"H-How?!" Said Tayuya shocked

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. It's not a request, it's an ORDER! So drop the barrier or I'll pry open it with your corpses." Said Naruto darkly flicking his hand showing the shadow moving.

'This guy… he's serious!' Though the Sound Four as the look on Naruto eyes telling them more than enough that he will kill them if they don't comply.

But they know what will happen if they defied Orochimaru. So in all and all, only Tayuya comply as the other look at her shocked

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?!" Said Sakon

SLASH. A flesh cutting sound was heard as one of Sakon head rolling down.

"I think that's a good decision, don't you think?" Asked Naruto smiling

The other three seeing that transforming themselves at level two curse seals.

"You still want to fight? Very well, if you insist…" Said Naruto using 'Bloodlust' at full power and the result was instantaneous

The Sound Four immediately dropped down as their curse seal retract themselves. Naruto just walks by them as he twirling his Dagger whistling

"Orochimaru of the Sannin. After the wound I gave you back at the Forest of Death, you are still quite stubborn huh?" Asked Naruto

"So it was you after all? You truly make a fool out of me there Naruto-kun." Said Orochimaru chuckling

"So what are you going to do now Orochimaru? Right now, my army is tearing yours from inside out, your ultimate weapon the Sand Jinchuuriki won't be helping you, your summon had been… how to say… being 'punch' though, is that the right word?" Asked Naruto thinking

Seeing Naruto confident face, Orochimaru then going through multiple handsign as he said: "Summoning: Reanimation."

"What?! That jutsu!" Said Hiruzen as Naruto raising his eyebrow at that

'Wait… wasn't that jutsu…' Though Naruto as 3 coffins raises up. But the third coffins then retrieve back down.

'It seems that I failed one. No matter this will be enough.' Though Orochimaru as he opens up the coffin to reveal…

"Lord First Hokage, Lord Second Hokage…" Said Hiruzen

"Eh really?" Asked Naruto

"Saru… seeing that we have been summoning by Edo Tensei…" Said Tobirama

"Does that mean… we have to fight you?" Asked Hashirama

"That's right Lord First and Second, I have summoned you to kill your student and destroy Konoha." Said Orochimaru

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto grabbing his face as he crying out loud

'This guy is an idiot! He just set himself to disadvantage.' Though Naruto laughing

"**I agree there kid. Using Reanimation in front of a Necromancer? That's suicide!**" Said Kurama as he laughing as well

"What's so funny brat?!" Said Orochimaru

"You want to know Orochimaru? If you insist…" Trail off Naruto as he looks at the Edo-Hokage

"First Hokage, Second Hokage. Tell me, instead of destroying Konoha, do you want to teach that snake a lesson for controlling you to destroy Konoha?" Asked Naruto

"What are you talking about? We would love to but we can't defy the summoner." Said Tobirama

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking do you want or not?" Asked Naruto

"What are you on about brat?" Asked Orochimaru

"Yes… we want to." Said Hashirama

"Enough to do whatever it takes?" Asked Naruto

"Yes. Whatever it takes to break out of this jutsu." Said Tobirama

"Naruto-kun… what are you on about my boy?" Asked Hiruzen holding Enma prepare himself

"Then First Hokage, Second Hokage. Discard away your pride, your attachment, your binding with Orochimaru and… **Arise!**" Said Naruto raising his hand up commanding

Black fog rising up from Hashirama and Tobirama as they clutching their body in pain.

"What are you doing brat?" Asked Orochimaru

"You'll find out soon…" Said Naruto

Hashirama and Tobirama scream out as shadows hand popped out from behind their back shocking the onlookers as grunting sound was heard and two shadows crawl out of the body as the body fall down revealing the two Sound Genin that was used for sacrifice.

The two Shadows walking toward Naruto as they then standing in front of him. Naruto then said: "Hmm… I guess your name will be Hashirama and Tobirama. Make it easier to remember."

**You have named the shadow. Your shadows had been upgraded**

"W-What did you do brat?! What did you do to my summon?!" Said Orochimaru

"Why… your summons is right here. How about I prove it to you? Hashirama, Tobirama, he's all yours." Said Naruto

The two Shadows then starts to do handsign as Hashirama then create the whole forest.

"This is… Hashirama-sensei jutsu." Said Hiruzen

"Does that mean…" Said Orochimaru looking at Naruto

"Yup… thanks for new soldiers Orochimaru." Said Naruto smiling

'This is bad. I need to get out of here now!' Though Orochimaru panics as he then blocks a strike from Tobirama and then was kicked by Tobirama as Hashirama using his wood Element to bind him

Orochimaru using his skin shedding to escape but Naruto already appear near him and give him multiple slashes making him heavily injure and causing Bleed and Paralyze effect on him.

Orochimaru cursed at that as he shedding his skin to escape.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Said Tobirama as a dragon of water emerges slamming to Orochimaru full force. Orochimaru could only cry out as Hashirama then mule kicks him on the check sending him flying and Naruto dashes through him giving him multiple slashes.

Orochimaru starts to be at his last leg as using Edo Tensei, shedding jutsu two times and now injure causing him to lose stamina fast

"Lord Orochimaru!" Said Kidomaru

"Quickly. Get me out of here now!" Said Orochimaru

"You are not getting away that easily." Said Naruto as he, Hashirama and Tobirama charge at him.

Kabuto starting to see Orochimaru getting disadvantage as he tried to leap to him but Igris stopping dead track as he can't move at all.

"Damn it! Get out of the way!" Said Kabuto as he tried to get away from Igris.

Igris swung his sword down to Kabuto as Kabuto narrowly dodge but still received a slash wound. Kabuto holding his wound as he healing it as Baki trying to keep Igris busy.

"Quickly. Let get Lord Orochimaru out of here now!" Said Sakon as he lets Jirobo carrying Orochimaru.

"Hurry up. He's coming." Said Kidomaru as he trying to buy some times with his web but was cut by Naruto instantly.

And in the end, Kidomaru had to left four of his arm back as he and the other managed to get Orochimaru away.

"They got away huh? Oh well… at least I still got you." Said Naruto looks at Tayuya "And some bonuses too…" As he looks at his two new Shadows

"Naruto my boy…" Said Hiruzen looks at Naruto

"If you wonder the how part… then no. I don't feel like telling you." Said Naruto as Hashirama and Tobirama retreats to Naruto shadow… so as the other who had finished their job. A pop up then said:

**Due to a certain action, you have received the title: The Undead Tyrant**

"Huh?" Asked Naruto sweatdrop

**Done. Sorry, it's only just Reimu fighting Gaara. By the time that I read the comment, I already writing half of the chapter. And besides, there's no way the Sand sibling will have courage try to fight someone who could defeat their brother after all… Naruto got two news Shadow to go to the A rank dungeon from back then. The next chapter might be so or some event related to Tsunade. Please PM or Review.**

**Oh and maybe in a few chapters, I think I will let some of the Gensokyou resident to go with Naruto somewhere at the Elemental Nation. It just a thought though since I don't have any idea yet. Oh and one more thing, Naruto fight from the beginning to now is still on air. So I imagine that the next chapter might get a little... hectic.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Akatsuki

"Here you go. Sorry for bringing these back here instead of eating at the shop." Said Naruto brings out many ramen bowls to the Gensokyou residents.

They each take bowls as they eat it.

"This is… good." Said Satori

"Yes… I would love to learn the recipe" Said Sakuya enjoying the ramen

"I rather like eating this at the shop more…" Said Remillia whining

"It can't be helped since we all saw Naruto… fight right?" Asked Yukari chuckling

"Fight? That's more like a one-sided beat down!" Said Marisa laughing

Yukari chuckled at that as she opens a rift for them to see. She shows them that the whole villages are turning the whole villages upside down to find Naruto.

"As you can see, everyone is searching for Naruto and Reimu high and low after their show of power through the whole Elemental Nation. So I don't think you will have the luxury to enjoy the ramen at all…" Said Yukari

"Even Reimu as well?" Said Marisa surprises as Reimu just palmed her face

"Yeah… even I had to hide when asking old man Teuchi to make ramens for everyone. You have no idea how hard the ANBUs trying to sniff me out." Said Naruto chuckling

"But still… this is so worth it. I'm adding this on the article for sure." Said Aya

"I want to eat more…" Said Flander as she just finished her ramen

"Good thing I asked old man Teuchi to make more…" Said Naruto as he brings out another bowl for Flander

Flander cheers happily as she going for another.

"For now… let just enjoy the ramen… and the show." Said Yuyuko as they look at the scene

(Konoha Council)

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Said Homura

"Forgive us! We had search for him low and high, but Uzumaki was nowhere in the village." Said the ANBU

"Did he leave Konoha?" Asked Koharu

"If he did, wouldn't the sensors squat would have known by now." Said Inoichi

"Sarutobi… what do you have to say in this?" Asked Danzo

"What do you expect me to do? Naruto-kun had gone to who knows where and I even have to deal with many contracts too." Said Hiruzen grabbing his temple

"Contract? Sensei?" Asked Jiraiya

"After seeing his fight, many daimyos and village leader wish to employ for his assistant. Even though I said I have another ninja available but they strictly request for Naruto! And some of them even requesting the whereabouts of this Miko who with Naruto as well." Said Hiruzen

"Consider the brat is the one man army by himself, and that girl can take down Shukaku all by herself, I'm not surprised at all." Said Jiraiya chuckling

"Not to mention the Fire Daimyo pushing me to promote Naruto to Jounin immediately since his showcase had already landed him in bingo book as S-rank ninja." Said Hiruzen

"Already?!" Said Jiraiya surprise as Hiruzen brings out a bingo book and read:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alias: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Nightmare Assasin, Lord of Undead, Abyss Tyrant**

**Rank: S**

**Appearance: Blond hair, whisker mark, wearing a black suit with a cloak**

**Defeat Orochimaru of the Sannin**

**Convert First Hokage, Second Hokage as his servants**

**Killed all of Sand and Sound invaders**

**Jutsu: Dagger Jutsu, super speed, unknown jutsu similar to Second Hokage Edo Tensei, Shadow Manipulate**

**Action: Immediately flee on sight if you are Kage level below, alone and at a dark place. Warning: Target has the ability to summon an army of shadow monsters at his will.**

"And here's another." Said Hiruzen reading again

**Name: Reimu Hakurei**

**Alias: Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Demon Exterminator**

**Rank: S**

**Appearance: Black hair with red bow tie, wearing a red and white dress.**

**Defeat Shukaku the Sand Spirit all by herself without a sweat**

**Jutsu: Unknown (Using talismans)**

**Action: Approach with extremely cautious. Don't have much info on her yet.**

"That's quite a rap sheet there. Considering that Naruto was a dead last before." Said Tsume

"And that girl is no pushover as well…" Said Hiashi

"Naruto probably had to hide his skills since his Academy day. I already dispose all of the reports about him at that time and I suggest you get rid of the though Naruto is a dead last immediately. Because if you underestimate him, you will die." Said Hiruzen pressing at the last part

(Gensokyou)

"S-rank in bingo book?" Asked Alice

"Oh, those are the book that marks the most dangerous ninja in the whole Elemental Nation. You could say that the one in there is quite… infamous." Said Naruto

"Does that mean even if you not promote, you will have a chance to do the tougher mission from now on?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"But Reimu also got in it. I wonder how can do it as well?" Asked Marisa

"No Marisa. You will not go there to cause chaos to just enter that stupid book." Said Reimu

(Konoha)

At the BBQ restaurant where most of Konoha rookie generations gathered to celebrate as Ino said:

"Come on Shikamaru. You had promoted to Chunin. You should be proud since you are the only one in our generation got to promote." Said Ino

"I won't be so sure about that Ino." Said Asuma

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Chouji

"Naruto…" Said Asuma

"Eh? But he didn't get promoted." Said Ino

"He didn't get promoted to Chunin. But to Jounin to be exact." Said Kakashi

"Jounin? But he's still a genin?!" Said Kurenai

"His profile in bingo book says otherwise." Said Kakashi

"Bingo book?" Asked Lee

"The Bingo Book is a book that lists the most powerful ninja in the whole Elemental Nation Lee. It is extremely rare for a ninja to be caught the attention of all the ninja in the Elemental Nation. You could say that if you landed yourself in the bingo book, the whole world acknowledges your strength." Said Gai

"And Naruto is the one who got land on it as S-rank. Which is the highest of all. If Lord Hokage didn't promote him to Jounin, it would let us in a bad view toward the others Nation for not appreciate Naruto talent." Said Shino

"And also allowing them to try to recruit Naruto to their Nations too. How troublesome…." Said Shikamaru

"Is S-rank that impressive Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"It is. S-rank also represents for Kage Level ninja. Which is the same rank as Lord Hokage and Orochimaru." Said Kakashi

"This is bullshit! How in the world Naruto get stronger so fast?!" Said Kiba slamming his fist

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you Kiba." Said Shino

"I'm not jealous!" Retort Kiba

"But still… this means that in the match, I arrogantly think that I could take him down while he obliviously holding back." Said Neji smiling

"Neji… it was just luck that's all." Said Tenten

"Yeah… it was luck that I even came out alive at all." Said Neji

"And Kakashi said he didn't teach Naruto at this level…" Said Gai

"As I said, I didn't. I try to give him some jutsu scroll to train but he's nowhere to be found at that time so the only thing I could do is training Sasuke." Said Kakashi

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Asked Asuma

"Sasuke is training. I asked him to come but he refused. Most likely after seeing Naruto power giving him a bitter taste in his mouth." Said Kakashi

"Like that's a surprise." Said Kiba snickering

(At the training field)

Sasuke holding his arms as he looks at the two big rocks that had been punctured through panting. He then remembered what Naruto did before: his strength, speed, power, and even jutsu are off the chart. Looking back at when Naruto summons those… shadow things, he couldn't help but shiver.

'How did he do that? Naruto was nothing like this before. Just what can I do… to reach that level of power?' Though Sasuke as she charges up another Chidori

At the Hokage Tower:

"You want me to bring Tsunade back?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yes, Jiraiya. As you can see, I am too old now. The battle with Orochimaru… well more like Naruto enter half way to finish it. Anyway… because of that, I have decided to pass the Hokage title to Tsunade." Said Hiruzen

"Then what about Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya

"I don't know Jiraiya. But I think that we need to wait until Naruto show up first. I already told the ANBUs and Jounin to keep their eye open." Said Hiruzen

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Asked Jiraiya

"Most likely that… with those girls at the Arena stand." Said Hiruzen chuckling

"… I have to admit, if this isn't the time, I would have proud of him for scoring quite the specimens." Said Jiraiya grinning

(Gensokyou)

"… Can I kill him, Mistress?" Asked Sakuya with her knife out

"Funny. I feel like doing the same thing as well." Said Remillia as she summons out a red spear

"Wait wait! Are you trying to destroy the village? If you do that, then what will happen to Ichiraku old man?" Asked Naruto panic

"Tch… that pervert was saved by the ramen." Said Remillia as she told Sakuya to stand down

"So your mood depend on food?" Asked Mokou sweatdrops

"But it's good." Said Reisen happily slurping it down as well as the others who nodded agree

"… Is the whole Gensokyou obsessed with Ramen or something?" Asked Reimu palming her face

(Back at Konoha)

After the party over, the Jounin that sensing unknown individuals appears in Konoha dismiss the Genin and one Chunin as they following the two. To their surprise, the two turn out to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kurenai is now carrying Kakashi as Asuma and Gai prepare to hold them off for the reinforcement. Kisame is raring to go but…

"Kisame stand down." Said Itachi

"Huh?" Asked Kisame

"We are not here to declare war. Regrettably, our target seems to be not here at all. Let's leave." Said Itachi

"Tch… can't be helped then." Said Kisame as the two disappeared

Meanwhile with Naruto:

"Here's the bowl old man Teuchi." Said Naruto handing Teuchi empty bowls of ramen

"Thank you, my boy. So… do your friends enjoy it?" Asked Teuchi

"Of course. Your ramen will always be number one Teuchi. I will want another later date." Said Naruto as he hands Teuchi the money

"Of course. I'll always welcome my number one customer." Said Teuchi as he takes the money as Ayame brings the bowls away

"Then later old man." Said Naruto as he walks away then suddenly many ANBUs appeared out.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage wishes to see you." Said the ANBU

"The old man? Well… sure why not?" Said Naruto shrugged as Naruto then sinks into shadow and disappeared.

As the ANBUs searching for Naruto, Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage desk as he said: "Yo old man. You want to see me?"

"Argh! Naruto. Don't just suddenly appear like that!" Said Hiruzen holding his beating heart

"You are Hokage. Shouldn't you be more vigilant? But anyway, what is it that you need me for?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes. Naruto-kun. Can you tell me where are the First and the Second Hokage now?" Asked Hiruzen

Naruto looks confused at that as he then raises his hand up as the two shadows rose up. He then said: "What do you want with them?"

"… You… you really can summon and command the two Hokage." Said Hiruzen

"Your point?" Asked Naruto

"Can you tell me where did you learn this?" Asked Hiruzen

"… No." Said Naruto

"But why?" Asked Hiruzen

"Ok then… let me ask you this. Would you tell me about the jutsu inside the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" Asked Naruto

Hiruzen could only look away at that question

"See? There's your answer." Said Naruto as he prepares to leave

"W-Wait Naruto-kun…" Said Hiruzen

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"Do you know about the Bingo Book?" Asked Hiruzen

"Yeah… why?" Asked Naruto

"Well… due to your performance at the Chunin Exam, you had been landed in it as S-rank and so does your girlfriend as well." Said Hiruzen

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Naruto

"Because of that, the Daimyos pushing you to be promoted to Jounin and they also wish to ask for your and your Miko girlfriend assistant." Said Hiruzen

"Haiz… are you sure? Since I won't be able to stay in Konoha for long." Said Naruto

"I know… which is why I'm giving you the Sannin travel right." Said Hiruzen

"… Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Ahem… the Sannin travel right is a privilege for my three student Jiraiya, Orochimaru from before, and Tsunade. With it, they don't have to stay in the village for long and I will only ask for their help in emergency times." Said Hiruzen

"Wait… then why didn't you ask this Tsunade or Jiraiya when Sand and Sound invade?" Asked Naruto

"Jiraiya already here but Tsunade is related to something to something I'm about to tell you." Said Hiruzen

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"The truth is… I'm not getting younger anymore. And I'm in dire need of a successor." Said Hiruzen

"And… what is that have to do with me?" Asked Naruto

"I was wondering if you could join my student Jiraiya to look for Tsunade? She'll be the Fifth Hokage." Said Hiruzen

"… I refuse. I already have a training schedule." Said Naruto

"But don't you want the privilege?" Asked Hiruzen

"Huh… If I don't want to stay here, then may I ask who could stop me?" Asked Naruto chuckled as his eyes flash red as his two Shadow as well

The ANBUs immediately stand in front of the Hokage as they protecting the Hokage. Hiruzen then tells the ANBUs to stand down and said: "Stand down."

"But Hokage-sama…" "Stand down all of you. If Naruto wants to attack, then he would have told his two summons to fight already." Said Hiruzen as the ANBUs could only nod and vanished

"At least you know that old man. Now if you excuse me…" Said Naruto prepares to leave

"What if I told you about your parent?" Asked Hiruzen

Naruto stopped mid-step as he said: "Too late. I already know."

"W-What?! But how?" Asked Hiruzen shocked

"Old man. I know you are smarter than this. Who else is there beside my parent?" Asked Naruto

Hiruzen then deep in thought at that. After recalling the scene, he remembered there's one more person… or being there.

"The Kyuubi…" Said Hiruzen

"Bingo~!" Said Naruto cheerfully

"So that's how you managed to use the Kyuubi chakra." Said Hiruzen

"Wo there… I think that's enough info I gave you." Said Naruto holding his hand up

"Then does that mean… this summon jutsu is also from Kyuubi?" Asked Hiruzen

"Not even close…" Said Naruto

'Then does that mean he gained that from somewhere else?' Though Hiruzen

He saw Naruto about to leave then he said: "Wait Naruto-kun!"

"What now old man? I have a busy schedule." Said Naruto

"… I can give you the info about your Uzumaki clan." Said Hiruzen

"… What?" Asked Naruto interested

"There's an Uzumaki clan Naruto-kun. I can give your heritage to you." Said Hiruzen

"… Have you ever consider giving it to me in the first place?" Asked Naruto rubbing his temple

"I'm sorry about that. But back then, you are too young to handle this kind of information, so I have no choice…" Said Hiruzen

"This… is why I don't want to be Hokage anymore. Being bound by some stupid rule. It makes me sick." Said Naruto irritate

Hiruzen could only look down at Naruto harsh word. Naruto seeing that sighed out as he said: "Show them to me."

"Eh?" Hiruzen looking up

"I said show them to me. Who knows if you are lying or not…" Said Naruto

Hiruzen then goes to the vault as he then brings out many books, scrolls, and a letter. He then said: "This is all that you want. Help me bring Tsunade back, and they are all yours."

"Fine… but after that…" Said Naruto

"I know, you will get the privilege once you brought her back. Meet Jiraiya at the gate Naruto-kun." Said Hiruzen

"Haiz… there goes my training schedule." Said Naruto scratching his head frustrated as he sinks into shadow and disappeared

(Gensokyou)

"Your mission is to look for some old granny?" Asked Reimu

"Yeah… it seems that she's supposed to be the Fifth Hokage." Said Naruto packing

"I'm surprised you didn't kick a fuss about this." Said Yukari

"I said it before didn't I? I no longer have any interest in Hokage at all." Said Naruto as he stands up

"True… want me to help find her?" Asked Yukari

"Not exactly. Since I don't even know how is she look like." Said Naruto

"Huh? Shouldn't the Academy cover that?" Asked Reimu

"Forgot? I never have a good education background at all." Said Naruto

"Right…" Said Reimu trail off taking a bite at the cracker

"Well then… have a nice trip." Said Reimu

"Bring some gift back~!" Said Yukari as Naruto smiled and leave

(Konoha Gate)

Naruto walks at the gate to see Jiraiya there. Naruto then said: "You must be the guy?"

"Ahem…" Jiraiya cough as he did hand signs and then a medium size toad was summoned.

"BEHOLD! MAN FEAR ME WHILE WOMAN SWONE ME! FOR I… AM THE TOAD SAGE JIRAIYA!" Shout out Jiraiya doing pose

"Great… can we get going?" Asked Naruto bored walking away

"Kid these days… no respect." Said Jiraiya as he follows him

After a walk later, Jiraiya then said: "So kid… you know how to use a storage seal already?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Said Naruto 'well… more like the inventory to be exact'

"Then how about I teach you something?" Asked Jiraiya grinning

"Huh?" Asked Naruto looks at Jiraiya confuse

Meanwhile, at the cliff above the road, Itachi and Kisame look at the below as Kisame said: "We finally managed to found him but only for him but to think his babysitter is one of the Sannin. And him of all the Three."

"Yeah… and Naruto newfound power making thing a lot harder too." Said Itachi looks at the Bingo Book

"So… what should we do?" Asked Kisame

"I have a plan. Follow me…" Said Itachi as he leaves

Back to Naruto and Jiraiya as they pass the town. As they found the inn to stay for the night, Jiraiya was snared in by some women as he leaving the key to Naruto.

In the end, Naruto could only sigh at the idiot pervert as he going to his room to search through the 'Shop'.

"As expected. There are many good items and weapons, but the price is ridiculous." Said Naruto

"**this is why I told you this is a waste of time.** **You should have train instead.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah yeah…" Said Naruto as he heard knocking

"Huh? Did the woman ditched him already?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the door to find two different names

'Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame? Who is that?' Though Naruto

"**Kid. Prepare your shadows. No, take out Igris and the Hokage only.**" Said Kurama

'Why?' Though Naruto

"**Because the other Shadow would only get in the way. Do it.**" Said Kurama

Naruto then set Igris and the Hokage inside his Shadows as he opens the door and said: "Yes? Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. We would like you to come with us." Said Itachi

"Nope. Not interest." Said Naruto as he slamming the door

"… Did he just slammed the door on our face?" Asked Kisame

"Yes. That was… weird." Said Itachi confuse that why didn't Naruto afraid of them. But he then brings out the Bingo Book and said: "Must be because of this. Naruto-kun S-rank may not be exaggerating at all."

"Yeah. Then what should we do? If the brat is an S-rank like us then this may get messy and alert Jiraiya." Said Kisame

"Let's knock again. We don't want to waste our strength." Said Itachi as he knocks again

Naruto then opens out as he said: "You guy again? Look, I'm not interested in whatever you selling me so go away!"

"We are not the door salesman Naruto-kun." Said Itachi

"Okay? Then what with the clothes? Are you here to recruit me to some kind of creepy cult? If so, then I'll pass." Said Naruto slamming the door again

"Okay, Itachi-san. How about plan B?" Asked Kisame

"Pray I asked what is this 'Plan B' of your?" Asked Itachi massage his temple knowing the answer

"Simple… kick the door down and get the brat!" Said Kisame kicking the door slamming it to the wall

Naruto saw that and said: "Wow. You guy are quite a persistent recruiters huh?"

"That's it! I'll start with that mouth of your brat!" Said Kisame swung his sword down to Naruto only to be blocked by Igris holding his sword up.

"Hou? A swordsman huh? But too bad for you brat!" Said Kisame pressing Samehada down to absorb the Knight chakra but the knight didn't budge at all

"That's weird. Why can't Samehada absorb the chakra?" Asked Kisame

"You want to absorb? Then how about I tell him to let you have some?" Asked Naruto smirking as Igris aura start to creep at Samehada. The effect was instantaneous as Samehada shriek out as it recoils back

"What the? What did you do to my Samehada?!" Said Kisame looking at his sword

"How about worry about yourself?" Asked Naruto as Igris moves fast as he sending Kisame flying straight through the wall

"Kisame!" Said Itachi

"Itachi. Since you are an Uchiha, how about having a spar with your rivals clan?" The instant Naruto said that the Hokage emerge out of Naruto Shadows as Tobirama sending a water dragon to Itachi

Itachi then counters it with the same Water Dragon but he misses Hashirama as he sent flying through the wall as the Hokage chased after him.

Naruto just chuckled at that as he said: "That wasn't so hard."

"**That's because you have Igris and the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. I never thought those Shadows would be this strong.**" Said Kurama laughing

"How about having a little faith in me for a change?" Asked Naruto chuckling as he going to the fight

At the clearing, Itachi and Kisame are having a hard time fighting Naruto undead soldiers. Itachi and Kisame skid back as Kisame said: "Any idea Itachi?"

"I need you to buy me some time." Said Itachi as he looks at Naruto using Tsukuyomi

Naruto looks confused at that and then he suddenly appeared in a red black space.

"Genjutsu?" Asked Naruto

"Correct Naruto-kun. Your summons truly is powerful, but once I capture you, it's over." Said Itachi as Naruto was tied to a cross. Itachi expected to see despair look at Naruto face but only a smirking look

"I applaud for your courage to smile even now Naruto-kun. But in this place that I control, you will suffer torture for 72 hours." Said Itachi

"… While this… is a good Genjutsu. But you are encounter one error." Said Naruto

"And what is that?" Asked Itachi on guard

"Your opponent… is ME!" Said Naruto raising his head up using Mental Control

The Mental wave immediately shattered the Tsukuyomi world as Itachi was forced back to reality as he holding his eye screaming in pain and his head felt like it was cooked alive

"O-Oi Itachi. What's wrong?" Asked Kisame desperately holding on

"Naruto-kun… he broke the Tsukuyomi. My brain is like it was being cooked alive!" Said Itachi holding his eye and head in pain

"Tch! In that case… Suiton: Thousand Shark Jutsu" Said Kisame as he concentrates all of his chakras for a last-ditch effort.

While the Hokage and Igris shield themselves and blasting away the jutsu, Kisame grabbing Itachi and bolted as fast as possible. Naruto then races to them as Itachi saw that using the last of his strength to summon partially Suusano destroy the surrounding.

Naruto then using his Abyss Chain twirling it around destroying the debris as he looks for the two as he said: "Tch… they ran away."

"**Forget about them brat. First, I think we need to explain the collateral damage that your fight made.**" Said Kurama

Naruto took a look around and said: "Hey it wasn't my fault."

"**To you, yes. To the** **townsfolk, no.**" Said Kurama

"Goddamnit!" Said Naruto screaming out

**Done. If anyone wonder, Naruto Mental Wave is like SAO Nervegear. So basically, Itachi brain is like it had just put in a microwave. After a long time, please PM or Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Tsunade

Jiraiya is now running toward the commotion as he then found the whole field had been trashed and tree randomly growing out.

"Where is he?" Asked Jiraiya looks around

"Try to look behind you first." Said Naruto as Jiraiya looking back to see Naruto looking at him with an annoyed look

"Oh hey, brat…" Said Jiraiya chuckling dryly

"So… care to tell me about those two?" Asked Naruto as he won't take no for an answer

Jiraiya could only scratch his head as he sighed out. He then said: "Come with me first. I'll explain."

(Itachi and Kisame)

As the two resting on a spot and Kisame said: "Oi you okay Itachi?"

"Yeah… I think I need to rest for a long time." Said Itachi grabbing his eye in pain

"What happened back there?" Asked Kisame

"Using Tsukuyomi on Naruto was a bad idea. Not only he broke it but also inflict damage to me." Said Itachi

"That bad?" Asked Kisame surprise

"My brain feels like it turning to mush. I can't concentrate at all." Said Itachi holding his head down

"I see…" Said Kisame

(Naruto and Jiraiya)

"Akatsuki?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Basically a group of missing-nin who is S-rank like you. I don't know why but they seem to be after the Kyuubi in you." Said Jiraiya pointing at Naruto stomach

"And why… am I… only… know this… NOW?!" Said Naruto pissed

"Well… me and Sarutobi-sensei didn't want you to be worried." Said Jiraiya weakly

A fist connected to Jiraiya face as Naruto said: "Are you and the old man a bunch of buffoons? Oh, what? Did you expected that I won't encounter them in the future or something?!

"Hey. That's why I'm here to train you am I?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah… only now. If I haven't trained before, then I'll be sitting duck back then!" Retort Naruto angry

"… Sorry." Said Jiraiya

"Forget it! Just get that Tsunade back and get this over with. Don't want my training time to be interrupted more than this." Said Naruto walking ahead

"Hey wait for me brat!" Said Jiraiya sighed out tiredly

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the town where the festival is going on. Naruto then said: "So… what is this Tsunade look like?"

"Well… she is like this I guess." Said Jiraiya bring out the picture

Naruto inspect it as he said: "Isn't she suppose to be your age?"

"Tsunade didn't want to see herself old so she using a special Henge to change into her younger appearance. She even used this trick to escape debt collector too." Said Jiraiya laughing

"And the old man wants her to be the Hokage?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"Well… she had some problem. But she is the perfect candidate since she is the Granddaughter of the First Hokage." Said Jiraiya

"The First Hokage?" Asked Naruto trail off looking at his Shadow

"**Wonder what will happen if she found out you have her Grandfather and Granduncle as your Shadow soldiers?**" Asked Kurama snickering

'I'll think of it when I cross that bridge.' Said Naruto

"Hey, Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"Listen, how about go and play around? I'll go and gather information." Said Jiraiya

"Not interest. I want to get this over with then I can train." Said Naruto

"… Not much of a fun kid huh?" Asked Jiraiya

"I'll have fun when I don't have to worry about some S-rank nutjob after my ass." Said Naruto

"Okay okay… then follow me first." Said Jiraiya

At the forest clearing:

"Okay. First, do you know Tree Climbing and Water Walking?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Asked Naruto

"Because it related to what I'm going to teach you." Said Jiraiya as he holding his hand up. Chakra starts to swirl around his hand as he holding an orb of Charka up.

"What is that?" Asked Naruto

"This is the Rasengan. The Jutsu that the Yondaime created." Said Jiraiya

"You mean pop?" Asked Naruto surprising Jiraiya

"You knew?" asked Jiraiya

"It's not that hard…" Said Naruto shrugging

"well… anyway, this jutsu doesn't need hand-signs to use it at all. All you need is good control over your Chakra then you can use it." Said Jiraiya

"So that's why you asking me about the Chakra Control exercise." Said Naruto

"You said you want to train right? Then how about learn this jutsu?" Asked Jiraiya as he dispels the Rasengan and brings up a water balloon.

"What is this? Are you a grown man or a kid?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"This is the process of learning the Rasengan kid. Observe." Said Jiraiya as he rotating the balloon randomly and the balloon then popped

"I see…" Said Naruto grabbing a balloon

"Okay then, now you try. But don't worry, this jutsu took the Yondaime Hokage 3 years to create it. So you don't have to be…"

POP. A balloon popping sound rang out interrupted Jiraiya as he looking at Naruto soaking hand looking bored.

"Do that again." Said Jiraiya

Naruto gets another one as he then popped it again.

"… How?!" Said Jiraiya shocked

"It's not that hard. I saw how the orb rotating randomly so I did just that." Said Naruto

"… Okay. Next is this." Said Jiraiya throw a rubber ball at Naruto

Naruto caught it and said: "So… what now?"

"Pop this one too. Since this is a rubber ball and it doesn't have water in it. It might take some time for you to pop it."

BLAM. A large sound rang out as Naruto holding his ear wincing said: "Ow… this is loud."

"How did you do that?! You shouldn't be able to generate such a large amount of Charka at a short time!" Said Jiraiya shocked

"And?" Asked Naruto uncaring

"Ah… forget it! Here." Said Jiraiya frustrated and throwing him a normal balloon.

Naruto catches the balloon as he looks at Jiraiya confuse. Jiraiya then said: "The final step is taking all of what you have done at the previous two and contain it… like this."

Jiraiya then holding a Rasengan up showing Naruto. Jiraiya then said: "Like this… it will become a small typhoon. Summary, the final step is to contain the power inside this balloon."

"I see… so doing that, the power didn't dispel at the first strike. Instead, the power will keep rotating inside it and keep on grinding your opponent right?" Asked Naruto

"That's right! You seem to get the hang of it. Then let's go. My Shadow Clone had told me that they found info about Tsunade. We need to go before we lose her." Said Jiraiya as he walking away

'Huh? What did he mean by that?' Though Naruto as he looks at his skills list and scrolls down to Shadow Clone

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Rank: C+**

**A Jounin level Clone Technique. Splitting your Mana equally to the clone making them capable of doing the same thing as the original. The Shadow Clone also linked with the user as to when dispelled, the memory of the Clone also going back to the user as well**

"… … WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" Said Naruto angry

"**Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that.**" Said Kurama chuckled

"GODDAMNIT!" Said Naruto screaming out

"Oi, what are you standing around there for? Let's go." Said Jiraiya

Naruto just close the list as he walking to Jiraiya pissed as he calls out his Shadow Clone as they staying behind to work at the balloons

They arrived at Tanzaku town as they then found debris and rubbles lying around.

"Isn't this… the castle? Why is it turned out like this?" Asked Naruto

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Said Jiraiya asking the people run by "Hey… can you tell me what happened to the castle?"

"A monster appeared that's what! A giant snake just took down the castle! You got to run!" Said the man running away

"Giant snake?" Asked Naruto

"Orochimaru work no doubt. We need to find Tsunade." Said Jiraiya

At night as Tsunade drunken herself at a bar, Jiraiya and Naruto did searching for the day as they going inside.

"I'm a minor." Said Naruto

"I'm not asking you to drink. Just eating normally. Besides, the bar tends to be a good place to gather information." Said Jiraiya

'Or the source itself.' Though Naruto as he saw two names hover in the bar, 'Tsunade Senju' and 'Shizune Katou'

"Fine. I'm starving anyway so let just go in and grab a bite." Said Naruto

They going in then Jiraiya eye landing on a sit.

"Tsunade!" Said Jiraiya pointing at her

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade sitting up

"Looking for you of course." Said Jiraiya as he and Naruto walks toward them

They sit down and then order the food. Tsunade then said: "Out with it Jiraiya. What do you want?"

"I'll be frank. Sensei wants you to come back as the Fifth Hokage." Said Jiraiya

Tsunade stop her hand holding chopstick, Shizune looks surprised while Naruto just eat not caring

"So what Orochimaru said is true huh?" Said Tsunade drinks a cup

"I take it that you met with Orochimaru huh?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah… he said he encountered a set back when he tried to kill the Third." Said Tsunade

Naruto just smirks at that as he keeps on eating.

"Did he tell you how did he fail?" Asked Jiraiya looks at Naruto

"He said Sensei managed to overpower him." Said Tsunade

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So he resorts to lying to protect his worthless pride?!" Naruto laughed out loudly

"Who is this and what did he mean by that?" Asked Tsunade

"He is Naruto Uzumaki and he's the one who forced Orochimaru to retreat." Said Jiraiya

"… Are you pulling my leg? Isn't he just a Genin?" Asked Tsunade as she and Shizune looks at Naruto

"He is. He is the first Genin who became an S-rank Ninja in the Bingo Book." Said Jiraiya

"S-rank?!" Said Tsunade looks at Naruto shocked

"But he's so young!" Said Shizune cried out

"Young… doesn't mean I'm weak." Said Naruto continues eating

"Wait… then why didn't sensei let him be Hokage?" Asked Tsunade

"First of all, he didn't ask. And second, even if he did, I refuse. I have no love for that village to the point of fighting for it. I'm just being Ninja for business only." Said Naruto

"What happened Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"Haiz… the village screws him over big time Hime. Sabotage, rotten food selling, bad product ninja tool… and many things else." Said Jiraiya

"Not to mention the villagers attempted to kill me… twice." Said Naruto dryly

"Twice?! You and Sensei let him go through that… twice?!" Said Tsunade grabbing Jiraiya collars

"Wait wait… that's why Sensei wants you to come back. He's old now and there's no telling who will the council assigned to replace him. If that's happened, then Naruto probably will summons the First and Second Hokage to destroy Konoha." Said Jiraiya

"… What do you mean by that Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"Nice going there." Said Naruto mocking

"Haiz… the truth is, when Orochimaru fighting Sensei, he summoned both your Grandfather and Granduncle. But the weirdest part is after that, Naruto somehow managed to take control over them and using both your Grandfather and Granduncle to force Orochimaru to retreat. Wait… don't you read the bingo book?" Said Jiraiya

"Are you saying… my Grandfather and Granduncle are working under him… right now?!" Said Tsunade points at Naruto

"Well… can't help it I guess." Said Naruto as he swipes his finger up and two Shadows emerge out revealed…

"Grandfather… Granduncle?" Asked Tsunade shocked as well as Shizune

Naruto snapping his finger as he said: "I'll let you talk with them. Hear and decide your decision."

Naruto then pays attention to his meal again and said: "Oh and don't worry. I'll already make sure that the onlookers won't see or hear the conversation at all."

Naruto zoning out as he then received the Shadow Clone resulted in the Final Step training. A popped up then appeared:

**Due to an action being repeated multiple time, you have learned 'Shape Transformation'**

**Due to repeatedly using 'Shape Transformation' multiple time, the skill had been maxed.**

'This is… interesting?' Though Naruto

"**Maybe you can learn the Biju Dama now.**" Said Kurama

'Bijuudama?' Asked Naruto

"**It's an ultimate skill of the Bijuu. We converted Chakra and Youki together and fire it out. Quite flashy too by the way.**" Said Kurama grinning

'… what with people around me like flashy and explosive kind of attack anyway?' Though Naruto sweatdrops

"**You are the one to talk brat. Your Darkness element is the most destructive and deadliest of all the element. Right now you only have binding type Darkness element magic. The others won't be like that at all.**" Said Kurama

'Great…' Said Naruto dryly as he then heard

"Alright brat. After talking with my… family, let's make a bet." Said Tsunade

"A bet?" Asked Naruto

"You win, then I'll give you this necklace and go back. If I win, you will quit being a ninja and go with me as well." Said Tsunade seriously pointing at Naruto

"Huh?" Asked Naruto surprise

"Do you accept… or not?" Asked Tsunade

"I suppose. But what kind of bet is it?" Asked Naruto

"What have you teach him Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

"I taught him the Rasengan. He's still at the Third Phase though." Said Jiraiya

"Okay then… that's the bet. One week, you completed it then you win. Simple as that." Said Tsunade

"How about one second?" Said Naruto as he holding his hand out forming a perfect Rasengan

"You already did?!" Said Jiraiya shocked

"I used the Shadow Clone as they practice with the balloon repeatedly. They just dispelled the last batch and… here's the result." Said Naruto smirking

Jiraiya could only blab his mouth as he then sinks down mumbled: "Just what is Genius? Minato took 3 years, I took a month and this kid took an hour."

"So… how about changing the bet a little?" Asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" Asked Tsunade

"You're proud of your strength, right? Then how about compete with someone I know." Said Naruto

"Compete in what?" Asked Tsunade

"Arm wrestling. You win, we'll go our different way. You lose… I think you already know." Said Naruto

"… Fine. Then who is this friend of yours?" Asked Tsunade

"One moment. Oi Yukari. I know you're there. Come on out." Said Naruto

In instant, a rift in space tears out as Yukari popped out and said: "You are no fun at all."

"Wait… just where did she come from?!" Said Tsunade surprise as well as Jiraiya and Shizune

"Don't worry. I already separate this place with the rest of the bar. So you don't have to worry about panic at all." Yukari chuckled

'Space-time Jutsu? Just who is she?' Though Jiraiya as before he was ogling at her but after hearing that make him full alert

"Anyway, I heard about this bet of yours. I just contacted Suika and she will be here at the moment." Said Yukari

Another rift then opens up as a little girl appeared as she said: "Oh Naruto. What is this I hear about you making a bet?"

"Don't worry. You win this bet, you will get this." Said Naruto brings out a bottle of sake

Suika sniff it and said: "Woah! This is a good sake! That's for sure!"

"Good… right?" Asked Naruto

"Give me give me!" Said Suika eye shining

"Then win against her first Suika." Said Naruto pointing at Tsunade

"Huh? You want me to compete against a brat like her?" Asked Tsunade pointing at Suika

"A brat you say?" Said Suika as she stepped on the table looking at Tsunade eye

"Yeah… you are just a brat. I could beat you with one finger!" Said Tsunade looks challenging as she stepped on the table as well

"Then let's do this… brat!" Said Suika

The table had been cleared as Tsunade and Suika are in their position. Jiraiya and Shizune could only look tiredly at the scene as Naruto and Yukari just look with amusing.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Asked Jiraiya. The two nodded as he then said: "Then… begin!" as Jiraiya step back

Tsunade immediately pushing Suika back intent to finish quick but Suika just look bored. Seeing her bored look, Tsunade starts to add Chakra but not only Suika didn't bulge but she then said: "oi Naruto. Give me that sake bottle."

Naruto just jugged it toward Suika as she caught it and drink it all with one gulp.

"Ah~! Not like the reward but it's good!" Said Suika happy

Tsunade gritting her teeth at that as she then starts to go full power making the table starts to crack. Suika just smirks at that as she then takes out her sake gourd as she chugging it down happily.

"Okay… I think this had gone long enough." Said Naruto brings out the sake bottle "Alright. You win Suika. Here's yours."

"Really?!" Said Suika excited to the point she accidentally wrested Tsunade hand down destroying the table and the floor beneath it.

"Ah…" Said Suika had just realized

"Ufufufu…" Gigging Yukari as she holding her fan in front of her mouth

"Ah… my bad." Said Naruto scratching his head

"**What are you talking about? That was hilarious!**" Said Kurama laughing

Naruto just sighed at that as he goes near Tsunade as he pokes her and said: "Oi… are you still alive?"

Seeing Tsunade still downed he then said: "Well then… I guess I won. Back to Konoha, I guess."

"Need help carry her back?" Asked Suika drinking her reward

"Sure. I want to get this over with anyway." Said Naruto

Suika then carry Tsunade over her shoulder as she said: "Oi Yukari. Mind open the way?"

Yukari then waves her fan as the tear in space appeared out as Suika carrying the unconscious Tsunade back.

Jiraiya and Shizune could only look dumbfound as Naruto said: "Oi… are you coming or what?"

The two could only nod as they follow to the tear as it then seals off.

Meanwhile 1 week later:

Orochimaru is now waiting at the meeting spot for hours as his patient start to running thin. He had been waiting for Tsunade as all of his calculation point out that she would never back out of this deal. Even if she did, she will come here to kill him but so far, nothing. Not even the shadow of Tsunade is near.

Kabuto then lands down and said: "Lord Orochimaru. Forgive me to say this. But Lady Tsunade had disappeared. Along with that assistant as well."

"Then where are they?!" Said Orochimaru angry

"I-I don't know Lord Orochimaru. Our latest info told us that she was in the bar at night on the same day we met her Lord Orochimaru. And then, she's just suddenly disappeared and her seat and the ground under it were destroyed." Said Kabuto

"Destroy? Could she be fighting someone?" Asked Orochimaru

"We don't know sir. If she did fight someone or something, then the guests at the bar would know, my Lord. We only know that the seat just suddenly being destroyed." Said Kabuto

"Suddenly destroy? Space-time jutsu?" Mumbled Orochimaru

"We don't know yet Lord Orochimaru. What should we do now?" Said Kabuto

"For now… let's go back. And then… make sure to let the others inform me immediately when they find Tsunade!" Said Orochimaru as he then sinks down

"Yes my Lord." Said Kabuto as when Orochimaru completely gone as he mumbled: "Hmm… I also heard that Lord Jiraiya is here with Naruto-kun. But no matter how strong they are, they can't hide their fight with Tsunade. Could it be Naruto-kun somehow capable of using Space-Time Jutsu?"

In the end, Kabuto had to stop thinking about that as he shunshin back.

**Done. In this chapter, Tsunade lost in arm wrestling bet and Orochimaru was being… stood up, is that the right word? Anyway, please PM or Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Demon Tower

Tsunade starts to stir in her sleep as she then waking up scream out: "GAH! That's hurt!"

Tsunade then looks around seeing she is now resting at the Hokage Tower as Shizune lean back surprise.

"Um… are you okay Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune

"Ouch… where am I Shizune?" Asked Tsunade looking around

"You are at Hokage Tower Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune

"Hokage Tower?" Asked Tsunade as she then recalls the bet "Wait… where are Naruto and that little brat with him?"

"Um… after that girl carrying you here, she and Naruto leave to the Hokage Office. Jiraiya-sama said that Naruto is asking Hokage-sama to give him the Sannin travel privilege." Said Shizune

"Sannin travel privilege? How did he know about that?" Asked Tsunade surprise

"According to Jiraiya-sama, that is what Hokage-sama promise Naruto when he brings you back. He said Naruto don't feel like staying in Konoha more than he wants besides missions." Said Shizune

"Sensei promise him that?" Asked Tsunade surprise as she scratching her head as she said: "Since I'm here, guess that's mean I lost after all."

"Yes…" Said Shizune

"… Might as well meet sensei and getting this over with." Said Tsunade standing up

Meanwhile with Naruto:

"Your candidate is here. Now… would you give me what you promise?" Asked Naruto holding his hand out

"… I can't convince you to think this through, am I?" Asked Hiruzen tiredly

"Nope." Said Naruto

Hiruzen could only sigh as he then presents him everything related to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto then checks them as he then putting them in his 'inventory' to check them later on. He then gave Naruto a form and said: "This is the Sannin travel privilege. With this, you don't have to worry about being mark as a missing-nin." 'Well… more like to save some idiots in this village thinking that they can take you on to be exact…' Though Hiruzen at the last part

"Thanks, old man. Now if you excuse me…" Said Naruto smiling as he then sinks into shadow and disappeared

(Gensokyou)

"So these are the Uzumaki heritage?" Asked Reimu looking at the book

"I must say though… these are quite a detail and complex sealing art. Maybe this will have the answer I looking for." Said Alice with interested

"Oi… this is family heritage. It's not for sale Alice." Said Naruto taking the book away

"It's not a big deal. I'm going to be wed in your family after all…" Said Alice

"Eh..?" Said Naruto turns surprised

"Oh… it's nothing!" Said Alice waving her hand

Reimu just glares at Alice at that.

"But still… now that's over, I need to resupply." Said Naruto

"For what?" Asked Alice

"For training of course. I'm going for a long trip Reimu." Said Naruto

"Long trip? Oh… you mean 'that' huh?" Said Reimu realized

"That?" Asked Alice

"He just needs to go on a training trip only." Said Reimu

"So then, if you excuse me…" Said Naruto running off

"Wait! What about all of this…?" Said Reimu looking at a pile of Books

"Haiz… always leave work for me. That idiot…" Said Reimu standing up as she then took the book away from Alice much to her dismay

"Consider this is the punishment. All of us agree to not peep a word about 'that' agreement. Remember?" Asked Reimu looking dagger at Alice making her laugh lightly turning her head away

Meanwhile, Naruto is now standing in the Lost Forest as he looks at the key in his hand.

"Ready Kurama?" Asked Naruto

"**You have to ask? Let's do this.**" Said Kurama as Naruto using the key as the 'Gate' open then Naruto stepped on it.

Naruto steps inside the 'Gate' as he appeared at the same place that he killed the King Cerberus. He putting his hand on the gate as he then pushes it then go inside.

**A quest has arrived**

"Quest?" Asked Naruto

**Quest: Collecting demon souls (Part 1)**

**Demon castle filled with demons. Hunt down demons to collect their souls.**

**Requirement: 10000**

**Reward: Item of your choosing**

**Bonus Stats**

**Hidden reward**

"Heh… This is not bad at all." Said Naruto impresses as Naruto then walk inside the tower to see…

"What the? Why am I outside?" Asked Naruto

"**This is some kind of… space-time manipulate work. I don't know whoever make this dungeon, but they must be good.**" Said Kurama

"Yukari?" Asked Naruto

"**No. She could but she's too lazy.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… I can see that." Said Naruto chuckled

"**We got company kid.**" Said Kurama

True to Kurama word, many demons appeared and the alarm appeared.

**You can obtain one soul per demon. But demons at the higher floors had multiple souls.**

"Well then… since you are working so hard to welcome me, I guess I have to accept it then." Said Naruto charging at the demons as he summons out his army as well

(Konoha)

Konoha now buzzing with action as the Fifth Hokage had appeared. As now, Tsunade is meeting with her sensei… Hiruzen

"Welcome back Tsunade." Said Hiruzen smiling

"Cut the chit chat. I want to know that why did you let Naruto going through villagers assassination attempted… twice?!" Said Tsunade slammed her hand on the table

Hiruzen could only do long breathing on his pipe as he then said: "He told you huh? I guess this is my fault. If only I didn't let the councils stopping me…"

"The councils? Since when those buffoons have a say in this?" Asked Tsunade

"Back then… Naruto is still a civilian so I can't do anything at all." Said Hiruzen

"Screw that! Attacking an innocent child is wrong no matter what!" Said Tsunade

"That's why I want you to come back Tsunade. I'm too old now and I need your help to keep them in line in my stead." Said Hiruzen

"Sensei… you do realize that being guilty won't make him forgive you, right?" Asked Tsunade deadpanned

"I know. I had a long talk with him. He said he won't destroy Konoha but he won't risk his life for it. That's why… the Sannin travel privilege is the only thing I could think of." Said Hiruzen

"At least you know how to doing thing right… for once." Snort Tsunade

"hahaha…" Sweatdrops Hiruzen

(At the dungeon)

Naruto is advancing toward the other floors as he keeps on collecting the souls.

"But still… what a waste." Said Naruto looking at the dead demon's body

**Extract Shadow is impossible since the Mana had been contaminated**

"**I guess that's mean your Necromancy won't work on some opponents. Or is it due to this dungeon?**" Said Kurama thinking

"Thinking about that later. The big guy is here." Said Naruto as a large demon that is the Boss of the 50th floor appeared. On his head read: The ruler of the Lower Floors, Avaricious Vulcan

His Shadows soldiers make a short work at the minions but then the Boss moves fast making Naruto dodge as it then destroys Naruto army.

"What the? How in the world this thing so fast?" Asked Naruto surprise

"**Monsters and demons never follow common sense at all** **kid. I mean… have you sense a fox that can spat out charka destroying everything?**" Said Kurama

Naruto then remembers that and the power of the Gensokyou residents as he nodded: "Point taken there."

The Boss then charges at Naruto again but it was then tied by Hashirama wood forest draining its strength. Tobirama then doing multiple hand signs and casting a large water Jutsu slamming the Boss at full force. The Boss then suddenly uses 'Wrath' as it then broke free.

"What the? Isn't that the same skill as that stupid dog?" Asked Naruto surprise

"**Worry about that later. He's coming!**" Said Kurama

Naruto then using his Abyss Chain then as the Boss prepares to swing its club down only to be bound by the chain. The Boss roaring as it tries to break free but multiple chains appeared tying it down. Hashirama then uses the Wood Dragon Jutsu slamming onto it and Tobirama then using Water Blade jutsu slicing its hand destroying the clubs.

Seeing the Boss unable to escape, Naruto then carried by Igris as he then using 'Sprint' and 'Accelerate'. Igris then throwing him like throwing a spear as Naruto boosted with speed buffs holding the 'Red Queen' revving up and then piercing the Boss head like a hot knife through butter.

The beast losing its head falling down as purple blood spurting out.

**You have killed the Boss**

**You have level up X3**

"Okay… let's see what we got." Said Naruto looks at the loots

**Item: World Tree's Fragment**

**Rank: ?**

**Type: Ingredient**

**A leftover piece of wood of the 'Vulcan's club', which was created from a world tree branch. A high-quality ingredient for magic item**

"Wow… Alice, Marisa, and Patchouli would have a field day with this thing." Said Naruto impresses

"**Maybe you could trade this to that Scarlet Devel witch in exchange for having fun with those… 'fun' bags she has.**" Said Kurama gigging

"Kurama… First, I'm not that desperate. Second, Reimu will skin me alive if I do that." Said Naruto shudder at the last part

**Item: Demon Monarch's Earring**

**Class: S**

**Type: Accessory**

**+20 strength, +20 vitally**

**Set effect available when fully equipped.**

**Necklace…?**

**Ring…?**

**Set effect 1:?**

**Set effect 2:?**

"Set effect? Does that mean I'll get an extra boost if I find all of them in this dungeon?" Said Naruto wonders as he equipped the earring.

**Item: Orb of Avarice**

**Rank: A**

**Type: Magic Item**

**An orb created by hardening blood of a high-rank demon, Vulcan. X2 magic Damage**

"X2 magic damage? I wonder…" Said Naruto looks at Tobirama as he hands it to him

"Fire to there." Said Naruto pointing at the direction

Tobirama then using the Water Dragon as it was double the size from before as it demolished the whole field.

"… Wow…" Said Naruto took the orb as he looks at it.

"**Forget that tree fragment. This thing could make those three throws themselves to you.**" Said Kurama shocked

"And I can't let anyone in Konoha know this. Great Shinobi War IV might break out if the word is out." Said Naruto putting it on the inventory fast.

**Vulcan horn X2**

"Material huh? Well, I should be able to sell them for some cash." Said Naruto as he puts them inside the inventory and continues to collect the souls

(Konoha)

"No Kakashi. I don't know where's Naruto at all." Said Tsunade as she brought Kakashi out of the Genjutsu

"I see… I want to congratulate him for advancing to Jounin but it seems like he always busy." Said Kakashi chuckling

"That's an understatement…" Snort Tsunade as she heard about the Akatsuki from Jiraiya. She had to send him flying for only to train Naruto now when he knew for a while.

"But… do you know when will he come back?" Asked Kakashi

"You have to ask him yourself Kakashi. You are his teacher after all." Said Tsunade walking out

"Yes… Tsunade-sama." Said Kakashi

(Back to Naruto)

"Now then… I guess this is pretty much done in this floor huh?" Asked Naruto twirling his Dagger as he sitting on a pile of demons bodies as the alarm report that he had completed the quest.

Naruto then equipping another of the accessory set:

**Item: Demon Monarch's Necklace**

**Rank: S**

**Type: Accessory**

**+20 Agility, +20 Intelligent**

"And then the 'Spring Water of the Echoing Forest' too. The water came from the same source, the World Tree. Wonder what this does? But anyway… I guess I should take my reward first." Said Naruto opening the rewards board

"An item of choosing… I could try another weapon but…" Said Naruto ponders "Curse Random Box"

Appeared in Naruto hand is a box as he then opens it to reveal a key. The key is not like any other key. It looks… quite old and twisted. Feel like it's something… out of this world. He could only know this much since the all of its info are a question mark.

Naruto then takes the second reward as a bonus stats +20 as he adds them in Int.

The last is the hidden reward as appeared out is the…

**Item: Holy Water of Life**

**Rank: S**

**Type: Recipe**

**Able to learn to craft the 'Holy Water of Life'**

"What's this?" Asked Naruto as he took a closer look only for him to nearly dropped it in shocked

**Item: Holy Water of Life**

**Rank: S**

**Type: Potion**

**A mysterious potion that can resurrect a dead person back from the pure world completely. Need belonging of the dead person. Warning: If the soul were sealed or destroyed, it won't work.**

"This… this is…" Said Naruto shocked

"**Wow... Many would trade anything for this kind of potion. But you can't revive the Yondaime since he is sealed to the Shinigami** **though.**" Said Kurama

"I know… but there's one other that I could." Said Naruto

"… **Your mother. Of course. Your mother died normally. If you use this…**" Said Kurama

"I can see her again." Finished Naruto shedding tear

"**But first, you need to head back kid. If there is such a treasure, then the Boss on the highest floor will not be easy.**" Said Kurama

"Yeah… you're right. I need to go back and prepare." Said Naruto as he's ready to train as his life depends on it

(Gensokyou)

"wait… you found a recipe that can create a potion… THAT CAN BLOODY REVIVE THE DEAD?!" Shout out Reimu

"Easy easy Reimu." Said Naruto holding his hand up

"Great… another problem occurs. Do you have any idea how many peoples would love to get their hand on something like that?" Asked Reimu

"I know… but this is the only chance that I can see my mother again. And it's not something require sacrifice or any shady ritual, all I need is something belong to her and I can do it!" Said Naruto excited

"I have no idea what to say to your ability Naruto. Farming for items and magic material are one thing, but this… just how in the world did you get something like this?!" Said Reimu massaging her temple

"I don't know… but I sure as hell not complaining!" Said Naruto

"Okay… then what are you going to do now?" Asked Reimu

"First, getting some money for equipment. If I have to fight the Boss up on the highest floor, then I have to prepare. And second… train like my life depends on it." Said Naruto leaving

Naruto then heads back to Konoha as he resupplies some ninja tools. As he then leaving the store, he then clashed on to Moegi and Udon.

"Boss! We have been looking all over for you!" Said Moegi

"What's wrong you two?" Asked Naruto

"It's Konohamaru! After he heard about the Fifth Hokage, he had been locked himself in the storage room. Lady Tsunade about to bust the door open and punish him." Said Udon

"I see… Then hold on to me you two." Said Naruto as he sinks in the shadows with the two.

At the storage, as Konohamaru still hiding inside as Naruto with Moegi and Udon appeared out.

"What are you doing… Konohamaru?" Asked Naruto

"Boss! Where have you been?" Asked Konohamaru in tear

"Okay okay… get over with the tear. Now tell me, why do you suddenly doing this?" Asked Naruto

"… my grandfather…" Said Konohamaru

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"My grandfather! How could he do that?! How am I suppose to beat him and take his Hokage title now when he giving it to someone else?!" Said Konohamaru

"… Haiz. Konohamaru. The old man is not getting any younger at all. He may look good as new like you see him now. But to be honest, if I didn't interfere, then he would have died." Said Naruto

"How would you know?!" Said Konohamaru

"That's because I do. I suppose I should tell you this. Due to my act at the Chunin Exam, I have been promoting to Jounin by him." Said Naruto chuckling

"Jou… nin?" Asked Konohamaru looks at Naruto slowly

"Wow! SO COOL!" Said Moegi

"Does that mean you will become our sensei when we're graduated?" Asked Udon

"Well… that depends." Said Naruto scratching his head "But anyway… Konohamaru, you are still young so there's not much you don't know. You are still a small seed of the big Konoha tree. That title only for the one that had to grow into a big tree that settled all of you." Said Naruto poking Konohamaru head

"So trust me. You are not ready for that yet. But since the old man now retired, how about asking him to help your training? I'm sure if you train hard, you still can take the hat of that old hag by yourself." Said Naruto rubbing Konohamaru head smiling

"Big brother…" Said Konohamaru in tear

"So don't worry about it. I mean, isn't this better? Your grandfather now can spend time with you. Isn't that what you want?" Asked Naruto

Konohamaru then rubbing his tear as he then said: "You're right. I… Konohamaru Sarutobi will declare that someday I'll take that hat from that old hag… by myself!"

As soon as Konohamaru said that, the door was blasted open by Tsunade punch. The chunin outside hugging each other as they look at her frightened.

"Yo old hag. Took you long enough." Said Naruto smiling

"This brat…" Said Tsunade shaking her fist. "Anyway… when and how did you get in here?"

"Sorry… a magician never reveals their secret." Said Naruto winking at her as he puts a finger to his lip as he then sinking to his Shadows dragging Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon with him.

"Wait, brat!" Said Tsunade as she was too late

"DAMN IT!" Said Tsunade carry a bookcase throwing outside breaking the wall

Back outside:

"Wow… that hag has quite the temple there." Said Naruto looking at the bookcase being throw out

"Thanks, big brother." Said Konohamaru happy

"Next time, don't try something that's stupid again, okay?" Asked Naruto rubbing his head

"What are you going to do now Boss?" Asked Moegi

"Just training I guess. I'm here to resupply myself. Now then… run along you two and later." Said Naruto sinks into his Shadow and disappeared

"… Boss is cool huh?" Asked Konohamaru smirking

"I want to be like him in the future." Said Udon

"Then we better study hard. We might get him as our sensei after all." Said Moegi

"That's right. Let's do this!" Said Konohamaru cried out as the other two did the same as they run through the village

Naruto sitting on the tree as he looks at the three running with full energy as he chuckled.

"Honestly…" Said Naruto as he then disappeared

(Many days later)

The ceremony had begun as the crowd had gathered at the Hokage Tower as Naruto saw the old man, the two elders and Jiraiya standing behind Tsunade.

"From this day forward, I am now Konoha's… Fifth Hokage!" Said Tsunade loudly as the crowd roared out.

Naruto after seeing that as he sinks back to his Shadow disappeared.

**Done. Not much but this will do. Please PM or Review.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Job: Abyss Ruler**

**Lv: 94**

**Hp: 197644**

**Mp: 192053**

**Str: 915**

**Agi: 972**

**Vit: 935**

**Sense: 903**

**Int: 326**

**Skills:**

**Sprint, Shadow Clone, Clone Bomb, Accelerate, Dagger Throw, Stealth, Steel Skin, Dominator Touch, Shadow Extract, Abyss Chain, Shadow Travel, Rasengan, Mental Wave**

**Passive:  
Uzumaki Jinchuriki, Courage of the Weak, Vital Strike, Advance Dagger Art, Advance Sword Art, Mp Control, Shape Transformation, Shadow Save, Negative Sense, Mental Wall, Shadow Manipulate**

**Weapon: Rasaka Dagger, Maria the Ripper, Red Queen**

**Shadow Storage Limit: 50**

**Shadow Extract: 60**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Land of Snow

Naruto right now is dodging Flander assault as he also dodging Sakuya throwing her knives with speed of light. It had been a routine for him, reading and practice magic with Patchouli, sparring with Meiling, 'playing' catch with Flander and Sakuya.

After the training, Naruto then sitting down tiredly as he couldn't help but wonder:

"How did you two still be able to move?" Asked Naruto looking at Sakuya who was serving Remillia tea

Remillia just looks at Sakuya as she then said: "Experience."

"Right…" Said Naruto drinking the water bottle

After resting, he then washing as he goes to the Hokage Tower.

"Yo Baa-chan. Is there any mission for me?" Asked Naruto appeared out to see that in her office are the old man who is relaxing on the chair as team 7 are here

"Oh… did I miss something?" Asked Naruto

"Where have you been brat?! I already have the ANBUs searching all over for you!" Said Tsunade

"Sorry about that Baa-chan. I have been training just now." Said Naruto

"Haiz… anyway here." Said Tsunade throwing Naruto a vest.

"This is?" Asked Naruto catches it

"Your Jounin vest brat. You are officially Jounin now." Said Tsunade

"Hah…" Said Naruto as he spots Sasuke clutching his fist

"So Baa-chan… any mission?" Asked Naruto

"This brat…" Said Tsunade shaking her fist. "Ahem… as I was saying, while Kakashi going for a different mission, team 7 will be escorting the leader of a clan which someone I know."

"Okay… who is it?" Asked Naruto

"Not you brat. Your mission is something else." Said Tsunade

"Eh? But why?!" Said Sakura

"Because he's a Jounin now. Unlike you two, he'll also be doing a high-rank mission like Kakashi separately. Your other team member is already waiting at the gate. Now go." Said Tsunade

The two then leave with a bitter taste that Naruto of all people actually outranked them.

After the two leave, Naruto then said: "So what is my mission?"

"Your mission is to protect an actress. We only know that there will be many high-rank ninjas after her. And since you can summon an army by yourself, this is more suitable for you." Said Tsunade throwing the scroll at Naruto as he catches it

"So… where do I meet this client?" Asked Naruto

"Not just you. You will be leaving with another one as well." Said Tsunade

"Who?" Asked Naruto

(At the theater)

"Never thought I will see you again." Said Naruto looking at Tayuya

"Since I'm basically dead in Oto, that hag wants me to work under your supervising to deem that I can be trust or not." Said Tayuya

"Does that mean you have some kind of seal on you?" Asked Naruto

"Hardly. With your army, I doubt I could move even one foot away from you without being noticed." Said Tayuya as she shivering as she felt many cold eyes looking at her.

"True…" Said Naruto chuckling

Suddenly he then seeing a girl who rides a horse came running with an armored army chasing after her.

"Wait… wasn't that?" Asked Tayuya

"Arcanist, tie them up." Said Naruto as, from his Shadow, a dark spider web spew out tying the princess dragging her away as the web then make a net capturing the armored army.

"Wait… what is this stuff?" Asked the soldiers

"KYAA! A GIANT SPIDER!" Said the girl as she saw Arcanist going closer to her

"So… care to tell me what with the ruckus, Mr. Client, Sandayu?" Asked Naruto looking at the man inside the net

"Ah yes. Seeing this shadow monster, you must be the 'Lord of Undead' right?" Asked Sandayu

"Yes. Now care to tell me?" Asked Naruto

"But first, um… do you think you can release us and call off your summon?" Asked Sandayu

Naruto just snaps his finger as Arcanist then retreated as the man falls down on the butt. The princess still tied up but was put down.

"Now… lets us talk." Said Naruto

"Yes. Right, this way." Said Sandayu

(On the ship)

"The land of Snow?" asked Naruto

"That's right. We wish to ask for your help to escort us to the Land of Snow." Said the director

"I see… but still, why me? I'm sure there are other Jounin as well." Said Naruto

"About that… it seems Sandayu here keeps on requesting for your help. I was confused at first but when I watch the record of your fight at your village Chunin Exam, I agree right away. Who knows, maybe I could get some good scene to add into my movie!" Said the director grinning

"Hah…" Said Naruto dryly

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Well… it seems our sleeping beauty has awakened." Said Naruto chuckling

"More like a banshee to me…" Said Tayuya fixing her ear cringing

After that, the shooting is back to normal and to his surprise, Yukie stops a scene in order to use an eye drop.

"Huh… I guess the banshee is still human after all." Said Tayuya

"Can you go one day without badmouthing other?" Asked Naruto

"Habit…" Said Tayuya

Then suddenly an iceberg stopping the ship. Naruto then looks confused at the giant iceberg just came out of nowhere like that. His senses then picking up 3 different signature as he then draws out his Daggers and then he then throws the Maria Dagger at the speed of sound sailing at the ninja's head instantly killing one Snow Ninja

"Mizore!" Shout out Nadare

"Wait… how in the world is this brat knife piercing through the charka shield?" Asked Fubuki

Nadare clicking his tongue as he then uses the Ice Whale Jutsu to sink the ship. But before the whale reached the ship, a giant tidal wave destroying the ship and also the iceberg as well.

"What the… where in the world is that tidal wave coming from?" Asked Yukie surprise

"Wasn't that a little much… Nitori?" Asked Naruto landing on the ship

As soon as he said that, a girl in blue hair jump on the ship as she said: "Well… I can't let them kill the actor of my favorite movie, can't I?"

"You are a fan? And wasn't Kappa dislike cold water?" Asked Naruto

"Fufufu… Don't underestimate the technology of Kappa. To us, inventing something like a heater coat is no problem at all." Said Nitori stick her chest out proudly

"… I'm not even gonna comment about that." Said Naruto shaking his head

"Wait… this girl said Kappa, right? Then does that mean this little girl is the water imp Kappa?" Asked Yukie pointing at Nitori

"Yeah… and she's your fan too." Said Naruto as he saw Nitori bring out pen and paper with eye sparkling

"Wait… won't she eat us?" Asked Tayuya on guard

"How rude! Do you really think us Kappa have such barbarian taste?!" Said Nitori puffing

"Look… she's harmless. Well… to us that is. I can't say the same to those ninjas at all." Said Naruto scratching his head

"Speaking of which, Sandayu-san, you know something, don't you?" Asked Naruto looking at Sandayu

"W-What make you say that?" Asked Sandayu sweating

"Those ninjas… it seems like they are waiting for us. And I even heard that you specifically requested for my help. Care to explain?" Asked Naruto looking at Sandayu leaking out his 'Bloodlust' a little

"… Alright alright. I'll tell you." Said Sandayu

After that, Yukie… or Koyuki as her real name signing the autograph for Nitori as Naruto, Sandayu and the director sitting in the meeting room.

"Huh… I see. So Kakashi-san who was assigned to protecting Koyuki father, the Daimyo of the Land of Snow, had failed and taken her to safety right? But still, if you knew the Land of Snow is a dangerous place for her, why would you bring her back?" Asked Naruto

"When I saw her acting, I was overjoyed seeing her alive. After that, I became her manager and wishing someday… I could bring her back and overthrow Doto." Said Sandayu crying

"What foolish though." Said Koyuki at the door

"Princess! Please don't say that. There are many others who are waiting for you to return. Please! Return back to us to overthrow Doto and become the new Daimyo!" Said Sandayu bow down

"… I refuse." Said Koyuki

"Eh?" Asked Sandayu

"I said I refuse. Do you really think you can defeat Doto?" Asked Koyuki coldly

"Why not? It's not like you didn't try, right?" Asked Naruto

"What would you know?! You are just one Jounin. You can't be serious thinking you can beat Doto and his army by yourself!" Said Koyuki

"… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed out Naruto along with Nitori

"What's so funny?" Asked Koyuki

"You know… I can't believe that there's still other thinking that I can't beat an army on my own." Said Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Koyuki

"I think I need to ask you first. Koyuki, do you truly think you can run away forever?" Asked Naruto

"Of course! As long as I don't step in that place again." Said Koyuki

"Even if that's your father home… and so are you?" Asked Naruto seriously looking at her eye

Koyuki surprise at Naruto question as she then looks away. Naruto then stands up and said: "Look… I won't ask you to fight Doto, nor overthrow him, nor leading Snow. I just want to ask you one thing… What do you truly want?"

"I… I…"

"Just think about it. What will your father say if he seeing you like this? And is the Land of Snow truly worthless to you?" Asked Naruto as he leaving the room with Nitori

Koyuki just standing there thinking as Sandayu then said: "Princess…"

"Just leave me alone." Said Koyuki as she leaves

After a while, they then arrived at the Land of Snow as the filming crew with the Princess going via snow car. They go for a while then Nitori then said: "My engine senses are tingling."

"I hate to ask but… what is this engine sense?" Asked Naruto

"There's a large engine like machine near here!" Said Nitori runs out of the car.

"O-Oi Nitori… Honestly…" Said Naruto climbing out

"Over here…" Said Nitori standing on a… train rail?

"Wait… is this a train rail?" Asked Naruto surprise

"I'm surprised you knew. That's right, this is one of our country latest invention. This train using chakra to run it." Said Sandayu

"OH! So cool!" Said Nitori inspects it only for the rail to grow. "Eh? What's this?"

"The Chakra is running through the rail… He's here! Everyone hide… now!" Said Sandayu as he runs off

"Wait… where are you going Sandayu-san?" Asked the crew

"Where is he going?" Asked Nitori confuse

"I don't know… but let's hide first." Said Naruto as he then carries Nitori away as the crew hiding as well

After that, there's a large sound as a train ran out of the cave carrying many train carts behind it

"Hmm… the car is here. Then princess Koyuki can't fall behind." Said Doto looking around

"That brat! Once I found him, I'll make him regret it!" Said Nadare

"D-Doto…" Said Koyuki shocked

"So that's the guy huh?" Asked Naruto

Many woodblocks then slide down ramming to the cargo making all look at the source. Up at the mountain is many samurais as Sandayu leading them. Sandayu then said: "Everyone. Princess Koyuki is looking after us! Victory is ours!"

The soldiers then roared out at that

"That idiot…" Said Naruto gritting his teeth.

"Oi Naruto… isn't this bad?" Asked Nitori

"This is worse than bad. They are throwing their lives away." Said Naruto

"Doto! Today I, Sandayu and my fifty loyal warriors will avenge our Lord Sosetsu… Here and now!" Said Sandayu roared out along with the warriors

"Hmm… So there was still rebel huh?" Asked Doto mockingly

"My apology. I'll handle them immediately." Said Nadare

"No… let them taste what absolute despair is." Said Doto

"No… please no…" Mumbled Koyuki leaking tear

"Princess… you see now? They are foolish yes. But they willing to risk their lives for their country. What about you?" Asked Naruto

"Uh… Naruto…" Said Nitori tugging Naruto sleeve

From Doto train cart, the cart then opens up revealing many holes as each ninja standing on top of them.

"Uh… what is that?" Asked Naruto

"This is bad. I saw some blueprint similar to that. If we don't do something quick, that old man along with those warriors will die." Said Nitori

"Princess… whatever your call, you better make it now." Said Naruto

Sandayu and his warriors still marching unafraid as the cart then fly out many Kunai sailing fast

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shout out Koyuki

Suddenly, wall of energy then busts out separating the rebel and the raining Kunai.

"What the? Who dares…" Said Doto looking around

"I guess that's passable huh?" Asked Naruto walking out with Nitori grinning

"Behold! Kappa force field designed by me, the genius Nitori Kawashiro!" Said Nitori doing a pose

Naruto shaking his head as he said: "So princess… seeing their belief, are you going to leave that in waste?"

Koyuki still sitting there look dumbfound as Naruto said: "Princess… you don't have to carry this by yourself. Sandayu shows you this to let you see that there's other willing to stand beside you. To help you take back your home. So… what is it going to be?"

"No… We have to run. There's no way we can beat Doto." Said Koyuki holding her head

"I never ask you that. I'm asking you what do you truly want? I'm sure you know that by now. Take off that chain in your heart… and soar high." Said Naruto

Koyuki then looks at Naruto at that. She then said: "Can you do it? Can you help us?"

"The magic word~!" Said Naruto

"PLEASE… HELP ME TAKE BACK MY COUNTRY!" Shout out Koyuki

Naruto then wearing his suit as he slowly marching to the field.

"T-T-T-That's the…" Said Nadare stepping back shocked

"What do you think you are doing? Do you think I'll forgive cowardness?" Asked Doto angry

Naruto just smirks under his mask as he then said: "Oi Director. I suggest you get the camera rolling. Because this… will get wild."

"What are you so afraid of? He's just one brat!" Said Doto

"Lord Doto. Do you realize who he is?" Said Nadare scared

"What are you talking about Nadare?" Asked Fubuki

"That brat… is the S-rank Ninja. The Lord of Undead!" Said Nadare shocking the two

And at the time, Naruto shadows extended out as multiple hands rise up as wailing sound was heard. Like at Chunin Exam, many beast, humanoid, insect, demon rise up as they standing behind Naruto waiting for the order.

"Ravage them." Said Naruto

The army of Undead roared out as they charge forward. The army tried to use their Jutsu along with their latest weapon but the Undead keep on regenerate and coming toward them. The beast then destroying the cart as they ripping it apart with Hashirama Wood Style. Tobirama then using high-pressure water to cut through the cart destroying them. He then summons out a water Dragon as he then killing all the Snow Ninja.

Fubuki tried to use Ice Jutsu to stop the water Dragon but the Dragon overpower his jutsu as it then slamming on him full force blowing the armor away as well as his body to piece.

What they don't know is Tobirama is now holding the 'Orb of Avariance' as his jutsu power was double. Tobirama then doing many handsign as he said: "Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu"

Many water snakeheads rose up as they then slamming toward Doto.

Nadare was about to call out his jutsu as he suddenly being sent flying by Igris kick. Igris then slowly march toward him with his sword out. Nadare summons out the Ice Whale but it was destroyed by the force of Igris sword.

Nadara saw that scared as he tried to run but Igris already catch up to him as he then sliced him apart as he then broke the armor down to scrap as he then brings them to Nitori

"Thank you…" Said Nitori looks at the scrap with star eyes

Meanwhile, the onlookers could only have their mouth drop at the sight.

"Director… is this even a battle at all? This more like a war!" Said the crew

"Stop talking and keep rolling. The Goddess of Movie is dawned upon us!" Said the Director

Koyuki could only look in awe as the army easily killed off Doto army. Sandayu looks at the scene with tears as he knew that their country is saved.

Naruto then walking up close to Doto who is on his knee panting. Naruto then said: "Is this all your soldiers can do… Doto?"

"Those Soldiers will go if I kill you! Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard!" Said Doto as two black dragons rose up charging at Naruto.

"Darkness Bullet." Said Naruto as magic circle appears shooting the two dragons destroying them.

"That's all? I'm highly disappointed at that Chakra armor of your." Said Naruto mocking

"Be quiet! I won't have my ambition to be destroyed by a brat like you!" Said Doto as he summons out many black Dragons as Naruto then twirling his Rasaka Dagger as he then swings it as Darkness element attack slice through the Dragons destroy them all.

"My turn." Said Naruto holding his hand up. Darkness Element start to gather as Naruto said: "Dark Press"

Doto body suddenly starts heavier as he had to be forced on his knee as he screams out.

"So Doto… are you going to go down quietly… or do I have to do it for you?" Asked Naruto equipping the 'Undead Tyrant' title as he using 'Bloodlust' as well

"damn you… DAMN YOU!" Shout out Doto as he then presses a device on Naruto body

"Huh? What's this?" Asked Naruto

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for letting your guard down! This device will seal off your chakra making you unable to use jutsu! Even if you are an S-rank, if you no longer can use Chakra, then you are nothing more than just a brat!" Said Doto laughing

Only for it to be cut short as Naruto easily ripping the device out and crushed it with his bare hand.

"…H-How?!" Said Doto shocked

"Too bad for you that your opponent is me Doto. This type of device won't work on me at all." Said Naruto as he then summons many dark project spear out piercing through Doto also destroying his armor as well.

"Y-You bastard…" Said Doto coughing out blood as a body then drop down revealing Nadare who had a large hole on his lung as Igris then land down bow to him.

"Well… it seems that your bodyguard is done for. And so… will you." Said Naruto as he then did one swipe as Doto head rolling down.

Naruto then grabbing Doto head as he going down of the train. He then throws the head to Sandayu as he said: "Do whatever you want with it…"

"Y-You… defeated Doto… so easy." Said Koyuki still had a hard time believing.

"So can you. You just don't have the courage at all. The courage to ask for help." Said Naruto

"Asking for help?" Asked Koyuki

"You shouldered this pain on your shoulder for a long time. I get that Kakashi-san just drops you to safety as he didn't ask how do you feel but… you must never lose hope." Said Naruto

"Don't think about your painful memory. Focus on your happy memories. I'm sure your father would rather see you happy than wailing in despair like this." Said Naruto smiling at her

"… Why do you waste your time on me like this?" Asked Koyuki

"To be honest… because I somewhat like you in the past. I was alone, and people who rather want me dead then seeing me alive at all. To be honest, sometimes I wish I was dead." Said Naruto shocking Koyuki

"But then… after meeting her, and everyone, I finally managed to be happy. I am willing to risk my life to protect them… no matter what. That's why I won't die leaving them behind at all." Said Naruto patting Nitori

"Oi… I'm not a kid!" Said Nitori put Naruto hand away

"Hahaha… my bad." Said Naruto smiling as he then turns to Sandayu as he said: "So Sandayu… I take it my mission is over right?"

"… Not yet Naruto-san. The truth is… there's something I want to show the Princess." Said Sandayu standing up

Naruto and Nitori look confuse at that.

They then arrived at the 'rainbow glacier' as Sandayu then searching for something.

"Ah, there is it. Princess… please come here." Said Sandayu

Koyuki then came close as Sandayu then said: "Please… use your necklace. This is a gift that Lord Sosetsu, your father left behind for you."

"Father…?" Mumbled Koyuki as she then put the crystal inside as she then turns it.

The ground then starts humming as the snow and ice around the field start to melt and the surrounding start to get warmer.

"Is this… a heating device?" Asked Nitori looks around

The device then starts to project out the field with flowers and blue sky as they could feel the warmth of spring. And then it then shows Koyuki her childhood memories. Seeing her dream of little, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Koyuki eyes start to leak out as she then laughs lightly at the scene as she then resolves herself.

"Is this heater complete Sandayu-san?" Asked Nitori

"Um… not yet. It still can't sustain the temperature for long. But we have confidence as long as the princess with us, spring will come to this country." Said Sandayu smiling

"I see… then you want my help?" Asked Nitori

"Eh? Is it okay?" Asked Sandayu surprise

"Of course. It has conditions." Said Nitori grinning

After a few days later, Nitori helping with the engineers with the heater making some progress as she said she will continue to work for it as she will sending her result to them. In return, she could have some blueprint of the technology of the Snow Country.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Asked Naruto leaning on a table looking at Koyuki

"What else? I will become a good leader and a good actress as well. I can't give up on both of my dreams, would I?" Asked Koyuki chuckling

"I see… I'm looking forward to your next movie then." Said Naruto

"Oi Tayuya… how long are you going to eat?" Asked Naruto as Tayuya is eating at a fast pace

"Shut it! Do you have any idea how disgusting the food in the prison?" Asked Tayuya

"I see…" Said Naruto sweatdrops

"No worry Naruto. I don't mind that at all." Said Koyuki

"well then… I guess I better go and report back the mission huh?" Said Naruto standing up

"Oh wait… you haven't received your reward yet." Said Koyuki

"Reward?" Asked Naruto as Koyuki then kiss him on the cheek as she then gives him an envelope.

"Then I'll see you someday… my Conquerer!" Said Koyuki running off

"Eh?" Asked Naruto still confuse as an alarm popped up

**You have unlocked the title "Heart Conquerer"**

"Huh? What's this?" Asked Naruto

"Heh… you seem quite happy there… Naruto." Said Nitori 'smile' at him

"Eh? Nitori… why are you smiling like that?" Asked Naruto slowly step back

"Kappa tech: Eye Destroyer!" Said Nitori as Naruto feeling his eyes being poke hard as he screams out in pain as Kurama laughing his ass off.

**Done. Naruto journey to the land of Snow.**

**Undead Tyrant: Undead soldiers level increase when Equipped. 'Bloodlust' +20% effective when Equipped**

**Heart Conquerer: The one who conquered the heart of maiden. Charm skills increase effect by 20%**

**Please PM or review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Defect and Kiri

"… So you helped the people of the Land of Snow killing Doto, the one who was taking over the country before, and then helping the princess of the said country to return to her throne and while at it, your friend will be helping them perfecting the big heater to bring spring to the country in exchange for blueprint of Land of Snow technology, do I missing anything?" Asked Tsunade eye twitching

"Nope." Said Naruto smiling

"You are going to be a headache for me someday you know…" Said Tsunade massaging her temple

"So… my pay?" Asked Naruto

"Just… go get it over there." Said Tsunade

After Naruto receiving his pay, he then goes out of the Hokage Tower as he then mumbled: "Now then… I guess I should go and get some Ichiraku Ramen."

"**You and your ramen… honestly, brat, can you eat something else?**" Asked Kurama

"What? It's not like I eat ramen all the time. I also eat with Reimu as well." Said Naruto

"… **I'm not going to comment this. Just get your daily Ramen and get back to training.**" Said Kurama

"Of course." Said Naruto smiling

"Ah! There you are, Naruto!" A loud voice cried out

Naruto turns to the source as he seeing the Konoha current generation genin plus one chunin along with their sensei walking to him.

"Oh… it's you guy." Said Naruto

"Where have you been? We have been searching for you everywhere after the Chunin Exam." Said Kiba as well as everyone else curious about that.

"Oh… you know, training and alike." Said Naruto shrugging

"Training? But aren't you an S-rank ninja now?" Asked Kiba

"So? That doesn't mean that I don't have to keep on training." Said Naruto

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN. EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD SHINE BRIGHTLY, YOU DIDN'T STOP IMPROVING YOURSELF AT ALL. I WILL… NO! I HAVE TO TRAIN HARDER TO MATCH YOUR BURNING FLAME OF YOUTH!" Shout Lee as he giving a thumb up

"ATTA BOY LEE! AND IT'S MY DUTY AS YOUR TEACHER TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU IMPROVE AS WELL!" Shout Gai

"Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" as the two huggings and sunset appeared

The others had to shield their eye at that as they slowly felt their brain rotting. Naruto could only look away as he wonders: "How in the world they bypass my mental wall?"

"**I don't think this is Genjutsu in the begin with at all…**" Said Kurama felt disturbed at the scene

Naruto was about to leave the screen then suddenly a mob of blonde hair slammed onto him as a sound rang out: "NARUTO~!"

Naruto takes a good look as he then said: "Wait… Marisa? What are you doing here? And… are you drunk?" Naruto covers his nose as the smell hit him full force

"What are you talking about~? I was only eating a mushroom." Said Marisa tipsy

"Mushroom?" Asked Naruto

"Most likely the wine mushroom grow at the forest. This idiot just picking random things to eat… like usual." Said Reimu goes to Naruto ignoring the ninja as she drags Marisa up

"Oh hey, Reimu… thanks for that!" Said Naruto standing up

"By the way Naruto… we will talk about what happened at the Land of Snow… later." Said Reimu looking at Naruto with a cold look at the last part

Naruto could felt cold sweat running down his cheek as he swallows a lump.

"**Cough… wimp… cough.**" Said Kurama

"Be quiet you!" Retort Naruto

Sasuke then moves forward as he said: "Dobe… fight me!"

… "Huh?" Asked Naruto also the same as everyone though

Reimu just looks at the scene confuse as she then put a talisman on Marisa's mouth sealing it off.

"I said… fight me!" Said Sasuke revealing his Sharingan

"Um… a middle of a bind here." Said Naruto looking at the sensei confuse

"Most likely due to the bingo book." Said Kakashi

"Bingo book?" Asked Naruto

"Wait… didn't you know about the latest update?" Asked Asuma surprise

"Um… Asuma-sensei, is there something wrong?" Asked Ino

Asuma just brought out the bingo book as he then read it. The info didn't change but there are only two lines adding in. The lines are about his feat of defeating Itachi and Kisame at the other days.

"You defeated Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki?!" Said Kurenai shocked

"Is that bad?" Asked Naruto

"Those two are S-rank ninja. And Itachi is the one who responsible for Uchiha Clan… today." Said Kakashi looking at Sasuke at the last part

"I refuse to believe… I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE WAS DEFEATED BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOBE!" Shout out Sasuke at the last part

"I didn't ask you to…" Said Naruto uncaring

"I don't care! Fight me right now!" Said Sasuke looks at Naruto with hate

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura as she and Ino looks worries

"Yeah… no. Not interest." Said Naruto

"Shut up! Or are you afraid that you are just hiding behind those… things you summoned?!" Said Sasuke

"Oi Sasuke… isn't that a bit much?" Asked Kiba

Naruto just scratching his forehead as he smirking at that. He then said: "No. It's because I don't have time to satisfy your stupid ego Sasuke. I mean, why should I wasting my time while I could just train?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that Dobe?!" Said Sasuke

"Um… as your Jounin superior?" Said Naruto smiling

Reimu holding her laugh at that but Kurama didn't as he laughing out loud and said: "**Oh! That's gotta burn there! BWAHAHAHAHA!**"

Sasuke just roared out angry as he charges in. Naruto just sidestepped as he then trips Sasuke making him fall face flat.

"… Really?" Asked Reimu deadpanned

"What? It's his fault for just charging in like that." Said Naruto

"**And besides, it's funny as hell! HAHAHAHA!**" Kurama continuous laughing

"Okay okay… stop laughing already. My ear hurt." Said Naruto

Sasuke then starts to move at High Chunin Level speed as he delivers multiple strikes but Naruto just dodges normally making Sasuke annoy.

Naruto then jumps back as he then said: "Look… I don't have time for this. How about just stop this and we could go our own way?"

"Fight me seriously Dobe!" Said Sasuke angry

"I don't know… if I did that…" Said Naruto as he suddenly disappeared as he then backslaps Sasuke making him slamming on the fence breaking it. "Then you will die."

"Is it just me… or is he moving faster than before?" Asked Kiba

"That had to be expected. Naruto did say he's still training to improve after all. I won't surprise that he got a lot stronger than before. How troublesome." Said Shikamaru

"Why are you so calmly explain? Can you stop them?" Asked Ino

"Why? It's not like my jutsu will work on Naruto. And you know how powerful Naruto is, if he wants to kill Sasuke, then Sasuke will be dead by now." Said Shikamaru

"So we can't stop Naruto to kill Sasuke. But if Naruto wants to kill him, then Sasuke would be dead by now. I see…" Said Neji

"Then should we stop them Shikamaru? What if…" Said Chouji

"Don't worry. Naruto won't kill Sasuke and Sasuke won't be able to kill Naruto at all." Said Shikamaru

Naruto just looks at where the fence being broke down as he then about to leave then he heard chipping sound.

'He's not that stupid… is he?' Though Naruto

"CHIDORI!" Shout out Sasuke as he speeds toward Naruto

"Wait Sasuke. Don't do it!" Said Kakashi as he was about to jump in

Naruto right hand then glow black color as he then raises his hand up as he then grabs Sasuke Chidori directly as the Chidori starts to disappear only for Naruto grabbing Sasuke hand

"He... he stopped the Chidori… bare hand." Said Gai shocked along with the others Jounin

"There. I beat your jutsu. So how about stand down?" Asked Naruto

"To hell with stand down!" Said Sasuke angry as he prepares to swing his fist but

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" Said Naruto punching Sasuke gut as he accidentally uses too much power as his punch make Sasuke crouch down as he baffing out as he fainted.

Naruto picks Sasuke up as he throws Sasuke to Kakashi as he said: "Teach him how to get rid of that stupid ego of his already!"

Naruto then walks away with Reimu following him carrying Marisa.

Kakashi just looks at Sasuke as he then said: "Wasn't that a bit much, Naruto?"

"He's lucky he still keeping his lives." Said Naruto "Want to grab something to eat?" as he turns to Reimu asked

"… Why not? I'm in the mood for some ramen." Said Reimu as she peeled off the talisman from Marisa's mouth and asked: "Sober yet?"

"Yeah… And I want in too!" Said Marisa

"Fine…" Said Reimu putting Marisa down

"Okay! Then let's go!" Said Marisa happy… as she wrapped her arm around Naruto

"Hey! Let go of him!" Said Reimu taking the other side

"Aw~ C' mon. Don't be so stingy Reimu!" Said Marisa sticking her tongue out

"No means no!" Said Reimu glaring at Marisa

Naruto could only laugh lightly at this as he goes with them to Ichiraku as he's ignoring the pain at both of his sides.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sees that as he crying anime tear with a proud look as Sakura looks at Sasuke with concern. Asuma just smoking as he mumbled: "The kid's good…"

Kurenai looks at Hinata with concern after that scene and true to her worry, Hinata looks like she's about to cry.

Gai and Lee crying and mumbled "Youth!" as Kiba then cried out: "Not fair!"

Shikamaru found troublesome, Chouji just munching the chip faster shocked and Ino keeps on denying the truth in front of her.

After that, the old man and Ayame couldn't help but shocked that their favorite customers actually going to their store with two girls on both of his arms. After that, Naruto then felt tired seeing Konoha current generations as he's going back and keeps on training at Gensokyou. And then, one day he then going to the Hokage office asking for the next mission.

"It's good that you are here. The truth is… there's another mission request specifically for your… skills." Said Tsunade holding a paper

"And… what is it?" Asked Naruto

"Your mission is to assist Kiri rebel to win against the Fourth Mizukage Yagura. Due to Yagura slaughter many innocents bloodline users of Kiri that the others decided to rebel against him. They are still at the statement. Which is why the leader of the rebel Mei Terumi asking for your help." Said Tsunade

"Huh… I see. When do I leave?" Asked Naruto

"Today. Go and pack as I will sending message to the leader of the rebel." Said Tsunade

"Okay then… I guess I'll go back and pack then." Said Naruto as he uses Shadow Travel

(Sound)

"Lord Orochimaru. Our spy confirms that Naruto-kun will be leaving for Kiri." Said Kabuto

"Bah… Probably Tsunade asks him to assist that worthless war at Kiri. So many potentials to be wasted by that idiot Mizukage!" Said Orochimaru

"What should we do then Lord Orochimaru?" Asked Kabuto

"This is a perfect opportunity. With that brat gone, I could obtain what I have always wanted." Said Orochimaru

"And your order is…?" Asked Kabuto

"Get the remains Sound Four to retrieve Sasuke. With that brat out of the way, they can enter and get Sasuke." Said Orochimaru

"Then what about Tayuya sir?" Asked Kabuto

"Leave her like that, it's not much of a loss for me anyway. And even if I want to eliminate her, it will be later. I don't want to spook Tsunade and get her to bring that brat to me in this kind of time!" Said Orochimaru

"As once, my Lord!" Said Kabuto as he leaves

'Very soon… very soon I will get what I want. Just you wait Itachi… and of course, you as well, Naruto-kun!' Though Orochimaru

(Naruto)

After he bid his friends at Gensokyou, he then marches toward Kiri as another team is on the move as well.

Arrived at Kiri, he then found the gate to Kiri was heavily guard. Naruto then smirks as he uses 'Shadow Travel' and then found two signatures. One is similar to him as in a Jinchuuriki. And second is at the camp far from Kiri main base.

'Guess I know where to go now…' Though Naruto as he travels to a camp

There are many tents there so he focuses on the one with many large chakra reserves.

The leader of the rebel Mei Terumi is now discussing the plan to take down Yagura as she then heard: "Rebel leader Mei Terumi, I suppose?"

"Who's there?!" Said Ao as the others are on guard as they surrounding Mei

Then emerge out from the shadow is Naruto as he said: "Yo. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. I take it you need assistant in this war of your, right?"

"Surround him!" Said Ao as many ninjas surround Naruto

Naruto just looks bored as he then said: "Is this how you treat someone who came to assist you?"

"Who are you?" Asked Mei

"Before that, shouldn't you call off your own men?" Asked Naruto amused

"You think you can take on all of us?!" Said Ao

"… Maybe you should look carefully around you." Said Naruto as he appears near Mei

"What the?! When did he?!" Said Ao shocked but he and the others were suddenly being restrained by Naruto summons whose came out of their shadows.

"Now… how about we settle this in a civil manner?" Asked Naruto smirking

Mei was about to say something when she heard: "Settle down already. You won't beat him at all."

Came to the view was someone he didn't expect as Naruto said: "Zabuza?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it brat? Or should I call you 'The Lord of Undead'?" Asked Zabuza

"'Lord of Undead'? He's the S-rank ninja you told me about?" Asked Mei surprised

"Why's so surprising?" Asked Zabuza

"Isn't he… a little bit young?" Asked Mei

"… So is Yagura." Said Zabuza as he turns to Naruto and said: "Oi. Can you tell your summons to release them?"

Naruto then shrugged as he snapping his finger as the summons sinks down to Shadow releasing the ninjas

The ninjas then prepare to move then Mei said: "That's enough! He's our guest so stand down!"

"But…" "Stand down. I highly doubt even if all of us go at the same time, I don't think we could even put a scratch on him at all." Said Zabuza cut them off

"How are you so sure Zabuza?" Asked Ao

"Um… maybe because he had the First, Second Hokage as his summons and god know what kind of surprise he had under his sleeve?" Said Zabuza with sarcasm

"First, Second Hokage?" Asked Mei

"You need to update your bingo book Mei." Said Zabuza throws her his

Mei takes a look at the page as she couldn't help but widen her eye when seeing Naruto profile.

"Wait… I thought she knew. I remember that old hag told me that you all specifically requesting me." Said Naruto confuse

"Actually… it was me. After seeing your profile and put two and two together, I knew you were that S-rank." Said Zabuza

"Hah…" Said Naruto then Mei immediately march to him and said:

"Please assist us in this war!"

Naruto just sweatdrop at that and said: "Isn't that why I'm here?"

**A quest has been revealed**

**Quest: Rebellion**

**Xp: 1000000**

**Helping the rebel of Kiri to take back their village.**

**Reward: A B-rank weapon below of your choice**

(Konoha)

"What did you say?!" Said Tsunade slamming the table

"Yes. From what Genin Haruno report, there seem no mistaking it." Said Izumo

'Tch… to think he's on the move at this time of all the time.' Though Tsunade frustrated

"Izumo, Kotetsu… there's someone I need you to bring to me." Said Tsunade

(Kiri)

At the main base of Yagura, the guards are now looking somewhat vigilant

"Oi. Do your job probably." Said a guard

"I can't help it. We have been here for a whole night. Honestly, when will the next shift is here?" Asked the guard

"I don't know… just be on…" a sound of falling thing was heard

"Huh? What's wrong?" Asked the guard "Oi. Don't tell me you are asleep?"

The guard looks at the side as he then sees his partner's head is gone. He was about to scream out but he then shares the same fate.

Naruto flicking the blood out of his blade as he walks in

Inside, Naruto stealthy looking around as he then goes to a large feel inside. Then all the light suddenly light up as a voice rang out: "It seems we have a rat on the loose."

'So much for stealth.' Though Naruto

"**That's why I tell you to just barge in. Much faster and easier.**" Said Kurama

'Yeah yeah…' Though Naruto as he looks up to a… midget?

"Well well… I heard from the others, but I never expect the Mizukage is a little runt." Said Naruto

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?!" Said Yagura pissed off

"Um… who else here but you?!" Said Naruto chuckling

"We'll see who have the last laugh. All of you, take him down… painfully." Said Yagura

Seeing no one move, Yagura screams out: "I SAID GET HIM!"

"This is why I call you a midget. Why don't you look at your surrounding?" Asked Naruto smirking

Yagura then checks his surrounding to see that instead of his ninjas, they were all replaced by many black creatures

"Did you think I didn't know about that little 'mouse' you set in the rebel? I knew about that rat so I set a trap. The others are probably having a 'talk' with it already." Said Naruto smirking

"How did you know?!" Said Yagura

"Let just say… I have a good way to tell who is a liar~!" Said Naruto poking his head

"Fine. If my ninjas can't take you in, then I'll do it myself!" Said Yagura as he starts to transform

"This is bad…" Said Naruto

"**What? Don't tell me you can't even beat this stupid turtle?**" Asked Kurama

"Not that. He destroys the tower when he transforms. I hope I don't have to pay for the damage." Said Naruto

"**Of all the thing, you worry about that?**" Asked Kurama sweatdrop

"Hey! It's an important situation there." Said Naruto

"**Make me glad that I'm not a human.**" Said Kurama

"Seal." Said Naruto simply making Kurama grumbled about seal hax.

(Konoha)

"Huh? Sasuke defect from Konoha?" Asked Shikamaru surprises

"Yes. Yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha had defected from Konoha. His destination is most likely the Sound." Said Tsunade

"Wait wait… isn't this Sound village is where Orochimaru is? Why would Sasuke going with such a dangerous guy?" Asked Shikamaru

"That's beside the point. The point is we can't let the Sharingan falling into the hand of someone like Orochimaru. Which is why I'm assigning you this mission Shikamaru. You need to complete this mission as fast as possible." Said Tsunade

"Eh? Why is that?" Asked Shikamaru

"Because there's a high chance that there will be trouble." Said Tsunade

"What?" Asked Shikamaru surprises

"This is not a rare thing. And there's a high chance that Orochimaru sending his henchmen to retrieve Sasuke." Said Tsunade

'Tch… this is such a drag. Why would he do something like this? I always thought he's a perfect kind of ninja. Did the loss with Naruto was too much for him?' Though Shikamaru

"Understood. Then I would like a jounin and Chunin as a member for this mission." Said Shikamaru

"That… is impossible." Said Tsunade

"Eh? Why?" Asked Shikamaru

"You should know. Kakashi, Asuma, and even your father… all of the upper-level ninjas either going out there to do mission to restore the village or staying here to protect the village. You will only be able to gather the most promising Genin to be your member of this mission." Said Tsunade

"Wait… then what about Naruto? If we have him, then he could easily bring Sasuke back by himself…" Said Shikamaru

"Unfortunately that option is out. Naruto is now assisting Kiri to end the civil war. From my guess, most likely seeing his greatest threat to his plan had left, Orochimaru decided to take Sasuke at this time." Said Tsunade rubbing her temple

"Troublesome… I guess I have to do what I can then. Even though he had defected, Sasuke is still someone I know after all…" Said Shikamaru scratching his head annoyed

"Best of luck… I will try to find someone who can help you." Said Tsunade

(Naruto)

Naruto dodging Yagura water jutsu or more precisely Isobu water cannon. The rebel and the ninjas could only look at the sight as Naruto toying around Yagura. Naruto then using his chain to shut Isobu up as he then said: "Now that's over, how about we talk this over?"

"**Silence!**" Said Yagura or he would have been if not for the chain surrounding his mouth, not to mention the chain keeps on burning him every time he struggled

"C'mon. It's not like you have any other choices than that." Said Naruto

"**Be silent!**" Said Yagura

"Haiz… so what should I do now?" Mumbled Naruto

"**Strange…**" Said Kurama

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"**This is weird. I know Isobu, he is quite calm and demeanor. And his mind, it's like they were… scramble.**" Said Kurama

"Genjutsu? But I though Jinchuuriki immune to that?" Asked Naruto

"**Yeah. So there's only one person capable of doing something like this.**" Said Kurama gritting his teeth

"Who?" Asked Naruto

"**Madara Uchiha.**" Said Kurama

"Um… wasn't he about… centuries old?" Said Naruto

"**I won't put it past him to escaping death.**" Said Kurama

"I take it you two didn't get along?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"**That bastard uses me for his petty revenge against the First Hokage. I'll never forgive him for that!**" Said Kurama gritting his teeth

"Alright alright… so how do I get rid of this Genjutsu?" Asked Naruto looks at Yagura

"**Use the mental magic. One small impact against the mind is more than enough.**" Said Kurama

"that's all?" Asked Naruto

"**Kid. You turn an Uchiha Elite brain into mush. And you think you can't break an illusion?**" Asked Kurama deadpanned

"… Worth a shot." Said Naruto as he putting his hand on to Isobu head

"**Wait… what are you doing?**" Asked Isobu

"Disruption." Said Naruto as he using his mental power into Isobu as Isobu then start to scream out as he struggling. Naruto then summons more chains as to pin him down as he keeps on using his magic strike into Isobu mind.

Yagura and Isobu start to stop as they limping down as Isobu starts to retreat inside Yagura. Naruto then lifting Yagura up by the head as he said: "Who makes you do this?"

Before Yagura could answer, his army pouring inside after seeing Isobu being taken down. One of them then said: "Let go of Lord Yagura now!"

"Annoying…" Said Naruto as his shadows soldiers with Igris leading charges to them.

Seeing his army taken care of 'minor annoyance', Naruto then turns to Yagura as he then said: "Now answer me, who did this?"

Again, before Yagura could say anything, he suddenly clutching his heart screaming in pain as he's not moving at all.

"Oi wake up! Oi!" Said Naruto shaking Yagura up

"**Forget it kid. Yagura is dead. Most likely a seal to stop his heart if he tried to speak.**" Said Kurama

"Bastard!" Said Naruto

After a while, Mei and her ninjas appeared as she said: "What happened here?"

"Your Mizukage was being controlled, and that person doesn't want to be known so they used a seal to stop his heart in order to silence him." Said Naruto as he then throws Yagura to Mei

Ao catches Yagura as Mei then said: "I see…"

"You don't sound surprised…" Said Naruto

"I had suspicions about that theory. But I don't have any other info at all." Said Mei

"Huh… Well then, I guess this means that you can take it from here right?" Asked Naruto

(Konoha)

"Alright… is everyone ready?" Asked Shikamaru looking at his members whose are Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji.

"Yosh! Let us retrieve our youthful comrade back!" Said Lee pumping his fist

"You seem motivated." Said Kiba

"Of course! This is the mission to retrieve our comrade. We have to do our best!" Said Lee with fire in his eyes

"He promised Sakura to get Sasuke back for her." Said Neji making Lee flinched

"… Troublesome, guess that explained it." Said Shikamaru "You shouldn't promise that Lee. Sakura already asking me for that and I told her that the chance retrieving Sasuke back in one piece is low due to the strength of our team. Which is why the Hokage give me this order. If we can't retrieve Sasuke, then we will have to do whatever it takes so Orochimaru won't get his hand on the Sharingan… even if we have to kill him."

"K-Kill him…?" Asked Chouji scared

"Yes Chouji, I told Sakura the same thing. If she wants Sasuke to return in one piece, she should ask Naruto instead." Said Shikamaru

"Then why didn't you ask him?" Asked Neji

"First: Like others Jounin, he had to go to a high-rank mission in order to restore Konoha strength. Second: I highly doubt after that episode with Sasuke, Naruto will have the heart to bring Sasuke back in one piece. Heck, I bet he'll kill Sasuke if he heard about this." Said Shikamaru

"He won't do that… would he?" Asked Chouji

"The moment Sasuke chose to defected Konoha, Sasuke had lost the right as a Konoha ninja already." Said Shikamaru as he looks around and said: "Now… is there any other question?"

Seeing no one said anything and nodded, Shikamaru said: "Alright then… let us depart!"

**Done. Sorry for not update, I have some personal matter. Please PM or Review. Oh and this is a little rush so forgive me if there's something wrong.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Sasuke begone

Naruto right now is going back to Konoha as he had just left Kiri. At the forest of Fire Country, Naruto senses then picking up something, and it's close.

Naruto then going to the direction to find a group of Jounin with Shizune as Naruto said: "What happens here?"

"Naruto! Your timing is perfect. Help me escort these two back to Konoha!" Said Shizune hurry

"No Shizune. Let the kid go after those sound Four. He's our best bet against them." Said Genma

"Sound Four? Oh, you mean Orochimaru's lapdog? What are they doing here?" Asked Naruto

"We don't know. We just know that they carry some kind of pail and protecting it." Said Raidou

"I see. Well then, let get you back." Said Naruto

"Wait, no! Go and after them instead, don't worry about us!" Said Genma coughing

"And I… refuse. Let's go Shizune-san." Said Naruto carry both Raidou and Genma

Shizune and Naruto who carrying two 'package' back to Konoha as he was summoned to Tsunade immediately after that.

"Good thing you are back brat. I want to congratulate you for your successful mission but we don't have time at all." Said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"At last night, Sasuke Uchiha had defected from Konoha. I need you to go and assist the team of Genin that had been sent to going after him and bring him back" Said Tsunade

"Bring him back? Shouldn't you said to dispose of him since he's a missing-nin now?" Asked Naruto

"No. Your mission is to bring him back. Due to various reason, you can't kill him at all." Said Tsunade

"Reason? He's the fucking missing-nin. What is there to discuss?!" Said Naruto slamming his hand down

"… I would have thought that since he's someone from your Academy and also your teammate, you would have a second thought about this." Said Tsunade

"If it were me, I have no doubt that you won't have to think at all." Said Naruto flatly

Tsunade just looks down at that. She then said: "So you know the reason why huh?"

"It's not that hard…" Said Naruto

"So… you are not going to do this huh?" Asked Tsunade

"Not sure though… if I accepted, then 9 out of 10 the Uchiha will die by my hand. You sure to want to try those odd?" Asked Naruto smiling

Tsunade just massages her temple annoy at that. To be honest, she just wants to kill the Uchiha and get this over with but the council will bitch about it if she did and she really doesn't have the patience to deal with them at all. So she decides this…

"Fine then… I guess I can't force you. Then your mission is simple, you don't have to engage Sasuke, just make sure that the Genin can come back safely. That's all I ask, can you do it?" Asked Tsunade

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do." Said Naruto as he sank into his Shadow and disappeared

"… And you heard him Jiraiya." Said Tsunade looks out of the window

"So he won't help huh…" Said Jiraiya leaning on the wall.

"Yeah… so what are you going to do?" Asked Tsunade

"Tell him to stay because that is his parent wish?" Said Jiraiya wishfully

"He will skin you alive Jiraiya. Do you think you of all people have the right to say that?" Asked Tsunade deadpanned

"Train him?" Suggested Jiraiya

"And how did that work out last time?" Asked Tsunade

"Limited Edition of Icha Icha?" Said Jiraiya as Tsunade grabbing his face and squeeze tightly

"One: I'll kill you before you could even pull that stupid book out. Two: His girlfriend will finish what I started." Said Tsunade

"Okay okay! Stop squeezing! My skull is going to break!" Wailing Jiraiya as he tries to free from Tsunade's grip

(Naruto)

Naruto is now going through the forest of the Fire Country territory. Naruto senses different signatures ahead as some of them at Genin level while other at Jonin level. But the Jounin level signature seem… tainted.

"**It's the curse seal.**" Said Kurama

"Curse seal? You mean the thing that Tayuya use?" Asked Naruto

"**Yeah… there's no mistaking it. It must be those Sound Four that engaging the Genin right now.**" Said Kurama

"Wait… I though Tayuya is with us now." Said Naruto

"**Most likely a spare or an old member since one of them is not like the other three at all.**" Said Kurama

"Then we better hurry. The Genin look like they are at their last leg already." Said Naruto speed up

At the sight, the Sound now with Kimimaro with them are now engaging with Shikamaru team which they are at their last leg. Lee had gone after Sasuke who just took off as Shikamaru and the others have to think of a way to bypass these guys.

"I think you trash have prolonged our mission long enough. It's time for you all to die." Said Kimimaro cracking his neck

'This is bad. We are at our last leg and the enemy looks like they still can take us out easily.' Though Shikamaru

"Die." Said Kimimaro as he raises his arm up and fires his finger bone.

The Genin shield themselves as they prepare for the injured but it was never coming. Shikamaru opens his eye to see a thick tree branch blocking the attack.

"What the?" Asked Kiba surprise

"Tree branch?" Asked Sakon confuse

"I think you have bullied them long enough, don't you think?" Asked Naruto landing down with Hashirama

"Oh no! It's him! He's here!" Said Sakon panics

"This is bad!" Said Kidomaru

"We are gonna die!" Said Jiroubo

"I see… so you are the one who put such misery on Lord Orochimaru." Said Kimimaro

"I actually think that's more of an improvement for him~!" Said Naruto smiling

"You dare to insult him?!" Said Kimimaro as he charges in with his bone sword

Naruto blocked it with his dagger as he delivers a kick as Kimimaro block but he didn't fast enough to block another strike as he was send flying.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru and said: "So what is the situation?"

"Troublesome. When we managed to catch up to them, Sasuke suddenly bust out of the pail as he then laughed out and then run off. Lee managed to slip past as lead to this situation now." Said Shikamaru

"And why didn't you just kill him when you saw the disadvantage?" Asked Naruto shocking the Genin

"He's still our friend! We can't just kill him like that!" Said Kiba

"So? Do you think he will think the same?" Asked Naruto looking at the Genin

Seeing the Genin unable to answer, Naruto continues: "Look, I won't ask him to forget about revenge, because that's human nature. But Sasuke is acting like a brat here. He looks down on others, and when he found someone stronger than him, he starts to get emo and demand things. That… is not the way. If he wants to be strong so he can avenge, then start doing things that any normal person would do instead of running after a toothless worm for power."

"YOU DARE TO INSULT LORD OROCHIMARU?!" Shout Kimimaro as he charges in again only for Hashirama to hold him down with Wood Element.

"Alright then, since this mission is pretty much, how about you guy go back while I get Lee?" Asked Naruto

"What about Sasuke?" Asked Shikamaru

"Your safety is my mission. If Sasuke refuses to go back, then I'll end him." Said Naruto shocking the genins

"You won't get past me!" Said Kimimaro charges at him but Igris stop him as their sword clash

"On the contrary, I could." Said Naruto smirking as Igris and Kimimaro are trading blow.

After a few minutes, Naruto looks puzzled as he knew how strong Igris's sword is but for some reason, the bone sword didn't shatter after fighting so many times.

Naruto then orders Igris to disarm Kimimaro as Igris then fling the bone sword to Naruto as he then inspects it

'Hmm… this is quite a good quality… or maybe too good.' Though Naruto until he looks a little closer to feeling it. Not just Naruto, even Kurama's sensing the all too familiar chakra in the bone. The bone had a little bit of Kurama's chakra on it but that's not the most shocking news.

The shocking news is the bone had a trace of Uzumaki clan chakra signature, or more precisely… his mother Kushina's signature.

'**Oi kid…**' Said Kurama

"That bastard… he used my mother DNA to strengthen his lapdog." Mumbled Naruto angry at the thought of his mother grave were violated by Orochimaru.

Naruto walks toward Kimimaro as he recalls Igris back making other looks confuse.

"you know… I was just gonna let you die painlessly. But after knowing what that snake had done…" Said Naruto as he then pulling a broadsword out of his 'Inventory' and said: "**None of you… will be able to die in peace at all!**"

The sword looks like it was reflecting Naruto's anger as it glows blood red aura and its demonic power oozing out.

Akamaru primal instinct starts to act up as it then hiding inside Kiba jacket trembling. The genins leg start to give out as they down to their knee.

The remaining sound Four beside Kimimaro didn't do better at all as they can't move due to their fear.

Naruto looks at his sword as he remembers. He got this from the reward of helping out the Kiri rebel to win the civil war

**Name: Clarent**

**Rank: B+**

**Type: Sword**

**A sword that belongs to the Knight of Treachery: Mordred Pendragon. The sword was once an A-rank Holy Sword but Mordred's rage had made it drop to B+. The Sword can be fuel by rage as the power will increase**

Naruto then immediately dash up to Kimimaro as he swung his sword upward. Kimimaro using his bone to block but it was shattered immediately.

Kimimaro wasn't able to register what happened fast enough as Naruto then thrush his sword through Kimimaro chest and slammed him on the tree

"Tell me… where is Orochimaru so I can make him wish he were dead?" Asked Naruto grinding the sword harder

"You… will never… find Lord Orochimaru!" Said Kimimaro as he turns to Curse Seal Lv2

"Quite stubborn are you?" Asked Naruto fall back as Kimimaro summons out his bones from his chest

"YOU WILL NEVER STOP LORD OROCHIMARU PATH OF IMMORTALITY!" Shout out Kimimaro as he then summons out many bone spikes pop out destroying the whole forest.

"That path is not for him… to decide." Naruto then jump up as he channels his mana into the sword and chant

**Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father:**

**Clarent Blood Arthur**

Naruto then swings Clarent down and a wave crash to the Bone forest and… annihilate them all.

Naruto then lands down as he saw his shadows cover for the genin as they then sink down to the shadow. Naruto then brought his sword up to block a strike from behind him.

"Do you really think I don't know you are sneaking behind me?" Asked Naruto looks back to see Kimimaro is now at his last leg

"You… are not… going… after Lord Orochimaru!" Said Kimimaro even though he wants to push Naruto back but after that attack, he doesn't have any strength anymore.

"And… I could care less…" Said Naruto grabbing Kimimaro by the collar as he throws him straight to the tree and then logs Clarent straight through his heart implant him there.

Kimimaro struggles a little bit then his body falls down limp.

**You have leveled up**

At Kimimaro body, something was there so Naruto checks it to see

**Item: Kushina's Bone**

**Type: Key Item**

**A bone belongs to Kushina Uzumaki.**

"… Mom…" Said Naruto as he puts the item inside the Inventory. Naruto looks at Kimimaro and said: "You think you can escape me via death? Not that easily."

Naruto put his hand on Kimimaro body and said: "**Arise**"

The body's twitching a little as a roar rang out and emerge from Kimimaro body rose up a shadow figure.

The onlookers couldn't help but shiver to see the shadow. Naruto then said: "Your name from now on is Bone. You will no longer serve that snake anymore, you will serve me instead."

**Due to naming, the Shadow had been strengthen**

"And of course, your first order is…" Said Naruto looks at the remaining Sound Four who looked fearful

"Kill them all." Finished Naruto

"RUN!" Said Kidomaru as the others follow suit but they weren't fast enough as Jiroubo were cut in haft by Bone's sword

Kidomaru shared the same fate as Bone shot him through his brain with his bone finger

Sakon and Ukon both have their head clean off by Bone dual bone sword

"Let's go. We'll after Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Why the sudden interest?" Asked Shikamaru

"I'm not…" Said Naruto smirking

(Valley of the End)

Lee and Sasuke are now looking for each other chances to strike as Lee then said: "Sasuke-kun. You need to come back. Your teammate Sakura-san miss you."

"Be quiet! I will have the power to kill Itachi myself." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun. This is not the way. Let us help you!" Said Lee

"NO! You won't understand at all. If you keep on standing in my way, then I'll kill you!" Said Sasuke as his curse seal slowly change to lv.2

"Then you leave me no choice." Said Lee as he prepares to use the 'Gate' but then heard:

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto-san…" Said Lee looks surprises

"DOBE!" Said Sasuke looking at Naruto with hate

"Yo Teme. Fancy seeing you here and what with the getup?" Asked Naruto looks at Sasuke lv.2 curse seal state

"Don't talk like you are better than me Dobe! You think you are so special that Itachi after you?!" Said Sasuke as he charges black Chidori

"Well… SO AM I!" Said Sasuke as he does a mad dash to Naruto but Naruto disappeared with Lee as Sasuke looks around for him.

"You should stay here." Said Naruto put Lee on a tree branch uncaring

"DOBE! Don't you dare to ignore me!" Said Sasuke was about to go to Naruto but was send flying by Bone.

Sasuke skid a few meters then look up to see…

"Wait… aren't you…" Said Sasuke realized as the one standing before him was one of the Sound Nin who was escorting him to Sound before

"He's all yours Bone. Put him down… by any mean necessary." Said Naruto

Bone looks at Sasuke with a serious look as he dashes to Sasuke with his bone sword. Sasuke shocked at the speed as he barely dodges it with his Sharingan.

Unfortunately for him, Bone was faster as it already charges at him with greater speed and then stabs him with the sword and slam him at the rock cliff

Sasuke screams out in pain as he ignores the pain thanks to the curse seal but even with its power, he seems can outpower Bone at all.

"Wait… that's it? I thought he would resist harder?" Asked Naruto surprises

'**huh… it seems even with that borrowed power, he still a weakling huh?**" Asked Kurama bored

Naruto was about to jump down to retrieve Sasuke but he suddenly sensing someone as Bone suddenly being blown away. Naruto stopped to see some kind of mutant humanoid.

"What the? Why didn't I sense him?" Asked Naruto

The mutant then roared out as it then grabs Sasuke and dash.

"What the? Get back here!" Said Naruto as he called out many Shadow monsters and give chase

It didn't take Naruto long for him to catch up to the mutant. Naruto blocked its path along with his shadow monsters as he raises his sword Clarent up and said: "Now… put the duck-butt down and nobody will get hurt… well except for you that is."

The mutant then looks for an escape as Naruto then pick up many different signatures then many shurikens and Kunais raining down upon them with explosive tag.

Naruto then raises up a shadow shield to shield himself as the tag explode rapidly. Naruto then senses that the mutant and duck-butt are still kicking as they start to move fast. Naruto was about to give chase then many ninjas that were ambushing him from before jump down forming a line in front of him.

Naruto then leaking out his KI as he equipped his 'Undead Tyrant' title and said: "You guy seriously think you can stop me?"

The ninja couldn't help but look fearful at the sight of Naruto and his undead army behind him. But for the sake of their Fuuma clan, they had to stop him so Kagero can get away.

Naruto could only sigh out as he orders Arcanist to tie them up and throw them to the tree then he continues to pursuit

Kagero is now carrying Sasuke back following Orochimaru order. He then spots Naruto is now racing to it with great speed. Suddenly then a large snake pop out of the ground as it then opens its mouth to swallow Kagero.

'What the? Orochimaru no doubt.' Thought Naruto

'**What are you going to do now?**' Asked Kurama

'Easy. Give Orochimaru a useless Uchiha.' Said Naruto as he then creates a black energy spear from his palm. Naruto then twirls it and then throw it with sonic speed as the spear sailing through Kagero body and stab at Sasuke making him scream out.

Sasuke scream was then muffed by the snake who swallows him up and dispel.

Naruto then stop as he said: "Direct hit!"

"**Make you glad you purchased that skill huh?**" Asked Kurama chuckling as Naruto looks at the detail of the skill

**Name: Spear of Apocalypse**

**Rank: A+**

**Element: Darkness**

**A skill allows the user to create a spear make out of darkness itself. A target that is hit will suffer random ailment statuses: Poison, Blind, Decay, Weaken, Curse (70% chance permanent contaminated)**

"An eye for an eye. Bastard defied my mother grave, I took away his ambition." Said Naruto walking back laughing as he imagines Orochimaru's face when he saw Sasuke's state

(Oto)

"IT HURT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Sasuke is now squirming as he was being held down by many ninja and doctor alike. Kabuto could only walk out as he reports to Orochimaru

"How is he Kabuto?" Asked Orochimaru

"My apology sir. But it seems whatever Naruto-kun did to Sasuke-kun, it was nothing like I have ever seen before. We tried to draw his blood out but there's nothing wrong at all. Only until we exam his chakra…" Said Kabuto trail off

"What's wrong with his chakra?" Asked Orochimaru

"It seems Naruto-kun didn't poison Sasuke's body, it's more like he poison Sasuke's chakra system. Sasuke-kun entire chakra system had been contaminated and we don't even know how to cure him at all." Said Kabuto

"What about his Sharingan?" Asked Orochimaru

"His eyes are as good as useless. The contaminated charka destroyed his eyes and even if we could replace new eyes for him, the charka will destroy it." Said Kabuto shaking his head

"Tch… what about his seed? Will we able to retrieve some of them?" Asked Orochimaru

"I'm sorry my Lord. The truth is whatever jutsu Naruto-kun used, it seems he knew you would have that option so he had aimed the jutsu quite precisely. Sasuke-kun is no longer can produce." Said Kabuto

Orochimaru's scream of rage echoes throughout the Sound village as he curses Naruto for destroying his ambition.

Naruto heard the scream as he smiled said: "Ah… music to my ear."

The retrieval team appeared in front of Naruto along with Kakashi and the medics. Kakashi then said: "Naruto… where's Sasuke?"

"… Dealt with." Said Naruto continues to walking past them

"Y-you killed him?" Asked Kakashi shocked and afraid

"Would you prefer me to?" Asked Naruto making others confuse

"He's still alive, but depend if he wants to nor Orochimaru deem so that is…" Said Naruto smirking as he's going back to Konoha

"… The council is not going to like this…" Mumbled Kakashi shaking his head at the trouble coming ahead as soon as they go back.

**Done. Sorry for not updating long. Personal business and alike. Please check my 'Fanfiction Ideas Trailer' and comment for me along with this story as well.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Negotiate… or threaten?

Naruto right now is back to Gensokyo as the whole Gensokyou have a big party for Naruto. The fairy is flying around following the music, Alice controls the dolls to dance, Suika is chucking down a gourd of sake… again…

And between the table, Naruto sits there and said: "You don't have to do this you know…"

"Nonsense. You completed both of your mission and came back. This worth celebrate." Said Marisa drinking a cup of sake

"Both?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Even if you can't bring back that Duck Butt, you still manage to not let his power fall into the wrong hand." Said Yukari

"… I guess…" Said Naruto

"Okay. Our main guest shouldn't talk anymore. He should chuck down now!" Said Ren as she and Utsuho push the sake bottle to Naruto mouth making him drink it.

Naruto keeps on drinking it down as alert rang up:

**Status ailment had been neutralized**

**Status ailment had been neutralized**

**Status ailment had been neutralized**

"Girl… I can drink by myself. Don't need to put it in my mouth." Said Naruto pushing the duo off but since he was too busy thus his hand land on… one flat mountain and one 'curvy' mountain

Naruto then confuses as he heard moaning as he looks up to see Ren and Utsuho are moaning.

"Eh?" Asked Naruto as his brain still hasn't processed the information.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO PUT YOUR HAND THERE?!" Said Reimu slapping him on the head

"What do you think you are doing?!" Said a red-faced Satori as she's pulling her two pet away.

"Haha… Oi Reimu. Don't tell me you haven't done that yet?" Asked Marisa

"Ara… if you are that frustrated then maybe me Youmu can help you." Said Yuyuko lifting up her 'asset' a little

"YUYUKO-SAMA!" Shout a red-faced Youmu embarrassed

"Now now… you do know that you won't beat me at that department at all Yuyuko." Said Yukari as she opens a gap hugging Naruto from behind as well as pressing 'them' on his back

"I think that he needs a mother touch more since he's an orphan…" Said Keine hugging Naruto close

"ugh… WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Shout out Reimu as she takes Naruto out of the 'circle' as she then said: "And YOU… you are way too defenseless. You need to shape it up right now!"

The others could only sweatdrop as Naruto is on his knee while being lectured by Reimu as he was crying anime tear

(Konoha)

Tsunade sits back as she was glad that the whole team had come back in one piece. It seems Naruto truly fulfill the mission but she couldn't help but wonder what did Naruto did to Sasuke

"Curious hime?" Asked Jiraiya from the window

"Yeah… I heard from Kakashi as I know Sasuke is still alive but he said he didn't know what Naruto did to Sasuke at all." Said Tsunade

"From what I heard from my spy, I think death is more merciful for Sasuke right now." Said Jiraiya

"What do you mean?" Asked Tsunade

"The brat didn't kill Sasuke but rather poison him. It seems that Naruto uses some kind of jutsu that contaminated Sasuke's entire chakra system. Orochimaru sound quite pisses as Sasuke is nothing more than a useless body." Said Jiraiya

"After hearing the report from Shikamaru, I'm not surprised. It seems that Naruto discovered something that the snake did and he was enraged. Shikamaru even said that the brat pulls out some kind of broad sword and in instant, Naruto KI leak out that no one can even move at all." Said Tsunade

"A broad sword?" Asked Jiraiya confuse

"Your guess as good as mine. The report said that he uses daggers and… summons, but not a sword at all." Said Tsunade

"The brat is keeping a lot of secrets…" Said Jiraiya

"You think…" Said Tsunade with sarcasm

"It could be dangerous for him." Said Jiraiya

"Oh? And who else can fight him? That is just about the sword only, god knows what else he can do." Said Tsunade

Jiraiya could only scratch his head as he looked troubled. Originally, he thought of taking Naruto to a training trip, but since he didn't know what's Naruto capable of, he doesn't know how to train him at all. Speaking of which…

"By the way, where is he now?" Asked Jiraiya

"Don't know. One minute he was here, the next he sinks into his shadow and disappear." Said Tsunade

"Still can't believe he could do an Element Movement like that, and not to mention it's Shadow affinity…" Said Jiraiya

"Naruto is growing stronger fast. He already is an S-rank at the age of 13. In the next few years, he would be stronger… strong enough to even take this hat off of me." Said Tsunade looking at the Hokage hat

"I and Sensei also wish for that too. But he doesn't have any love here at all." Said Jiraiya

"And whose fault is that? To be honest, after I heard what happened to him before, I really need to thanks whoever had been taken care of him till now." Said Tsunade

"… You really care for him huh?" Asked Jiraiya

"Of course. Technically, we are still family from my Grandmother side." Said Tsunade

It was then, Shizune got in and said: "Tsunade-sama. The council is waiting for you."

"… Must be related to Sasuke." Said Jiraiya

"Might as well face the music." Said Tsunade standing up

(Gensokyou)

Reimu is sitting down as she is chugging the whole bottle of sake.

"Where's Naruto?" Asked Mokou

"He's reflecting…" Said Reimu

"C'mon Reimu. It was a joke… Nevermind." Said Marisa as she turns her head away as Reimu glare at her

"Aren't you a little overprotective of him? Wasn't he a grow up when he has that headband thing?" Asked Remillia points at her forehead

"… He's too easy to be seduced." Said Reimu

"Reimu… remember our plan? I mean… all of us agree to it." Said Patchouli

"… why do all of you so interested at him?" Asked Reimu

"To be honest, at first it was curious since you actually agree to take care of him. But now, all of us could see that he's not such a bad person at all. He just lacks family love that's all." Said Satori

"… and you think this plan will fill that hole for him?" Asked Reimu putting the bottle down

"I don't see any bad side about it…" Said Nitori

"Well technically… he IS the last of his clan. So I think this plan will be perfect for him." Said Patchouli strolling through her book

"But the only problem is…" Said Marisa

"How to break this new upon him?" Finish Alice

"I think we will have to put that matter aside first…" Said Yukari appears out of a gap

"What do you mean?" Asked Reimu

Yukari just opens a small gap just the side of her palm and then enlarge it so everyone can see.

(Konoha)

"… I'm sorry. What did you say? I think I have something in my ear." Said Tsunade cleaning her ear

"Naruto Uzumaki should go to the Sound and then retrieve Sasuke Uchiha back. With his power, Sasuke Uchiha will return to us again." Said Homura

"And what did I tell you? He won't help you at all. If you want to get your pet back, then send your own lapdog!" Said Tsunade

"Tsunade! He's a Konoha shinobi. He has to listen to us." Said Koharu

"And? You do realize that he could just leave? I'm pretty sure that there are many other countries who would love to accept him." Said Tsunade

"If he leaves, then he will be marked as missing-nin." Said Homura

"Oh? Then what about your Uchiha lapdog? Shouldn't he be in the bingo book as well? And besides, assume that you could mark him as missing-nin, do you honestly think the Hunter nin can take down someone who had an undead army backing him up?" Asked Tsunade challenging

"But Tsunade…" The council was interrupted as a large gap open up.

Tsunade and the shinobi start to defend themselves as stepping out of the gate was Yukari and the Scarlet Devil Crew.

"It's been a while 5th Hokage. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yukari Yakumo. One of Naruto caretaker. And they are Remillia Scarlet, her maid Sakuya and one of Naruto mentor… Patchouli." Said Yukari

"You are that woman from back then? So you are the one…" Said Tsunade

"Yes. I brought him to our home because I felt that he would be more welcome there." Said Yukari chuckling

"HOW DARE YOU?! He is this village Jinchuuriki. You can't just take him away!" Said Danzo standing up

"Oh? Then may I ask who would stop me?" Asked Yukari amusing

"ANBU! Seize them!" Said Danzo as the ANBU surround the girls

Remillia just smirks as she said: "Sakuya. Deal with them."

"As you wish, mistress." Said Sakuya taking out her knife

The ANBU ready themselves for anything but then they suddenly found the knife in Sakuya's hand is gone and instead, they were logged in to them.

The ANBU barely could comprehend what just happened as they fall down.

"Don't worry. I make sure to miss their vital spot. They only need to be in the hospital for a few days." Said Sakuya

'I can't see her move at all…' Though all of the clan head

Jiraiya is having a different though. 'Her speed… it's too fast. Don't tell me… that girl can do the same thing as Minato?'

"Sakuya…" Said Remillia

"Forgive me, mistress. But even though how much Naruto hates this place, I don't think he wants to have some unnecessary bloodshed at all." Said Sakuya

"You seems to know Naruto quite well there…" Said Patchouli

"Thank you for your compliment Patchouli-sama." Said Sakuya

"Ahem… now, how about we have a little talk? I'm sure you brat doesn't have that problem right?" Asked Remillia as her eyes flash red

"Brat? Little miss… I think you need to have a little respect." Said Hiashi

Remillia immediately shut Hiashi up with her bloodlust as she said: "Unless any of you here have live over 500 years, then you are just a brat to me."

"5-500 years?" Tsunade looks shocked as she turns to Yukari as she said: "Um… is this true?"

"I keep on forgetting that human doesn't live that long…" Said Yukari bored

'Human? Why is she saying like she's not?' Though Shikaku

"B-But you don't look like over 500 years old at all…" Said Chouza

"That's easy. I just change my appearance like this. I'm pretty sure your Hokage does the same." Said Remillia looks at Tsunade

"But alter 500 years of age?" Asked Tsunade still have a hard time to believe

'Jeez… the brat sure knows how to pick them alright.' Though Jiraiya as he wonders why are Namikaze men attract so many weird and monster-like girls? Well… at least they hot

A knife sail under Jiraiya's 'package' making his heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong Sakuya?" Asked Patchouli

"I just felt an unpleasant thought." Said Sakuya branding out another knife

'As I thought… women instinct is the scariest thing.' Though Jiraiya

"Um… regardless, what do you wish to talk about?" Asked Tsunade as she decided to be the middleman of this meeting… before something bad might happened

"I want to talk about that conversation related to Naruto." Said Remillia

"Huh? Wait, you mean the conversation the council had just now?" Asked Tsunade realized

"How did you know… ah, nevermind." Said Jiraiya as one looks at Yukari answered the question

"What do you wish?" asked Shikaku

"Simple… end this conversation. From what I read about your law, wasn't a ninja desert their own village a missing-nin that should be hunted down?" Asked Patchouli

"He's the last of the Uchiha clan! We need him." Said Homura

"So? What makes him so important?" Asked Remillia

"His bloodline, the Sharingan allows him to copy any nin, gen, taijutsu." Said Koharu

"… That's all?" Asked Yukari

"What do you mean that's all? The Sharingan is this village greatest bloodline." Said a civilian council

"Then why is this so-called greatest bloodline is down to only one person?" Asked Remillia

"It's two-person Remillia. You forgot the one who drives the clan to near extinction." Said Patchouli

"Right… back to the point, so if the clan is so great, why is it down to two persons?" Asked Remillia

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THEM!" Said a civilian councilman standing up only to have a hole through his head as he sits down blood leaking out

"Remillia…" Said Patchouli deadpanned

"I'm sure it's no problem if it just one…" Said Remillia

"Okay then… since that guy is so important, then why don't you people just retrieve him yourself?" Asked Yukari

"The demon should have go." The instant the word came out of the civilian councilman mouth, he suddenly drops down with a pained look

Yukari had opened up a gap as she put her hand on it the instant the word 'demon' rang out.

"I suggest you people better be careful of your word, or you will be next." Said Yukari eye looks evil as she pulls her hand out of the gap to reveal… a heart on her hand.

Some look disgusted while others look confused.

"Wait… don't tell me…" Said Tsunade as she immediately checks the body to find…

"What's wrong hime?" Asked Jiraiya

"That heart on her hand…" Said Tsunade looks at Yukari

"What about it?" Asked Jiraiya looks at Yukari who is still smiling

"She ripped it… from the councilman body." Said Tsunade shocking others who heard it

"That's impossible!" Said Jiraiya

"Oh? Then would you like another demonstration?" Asked Yukari smiling

The council got quiet as they look fearful at Yukari as they're grabbing their chest where their heart is.

"W-What do you want?" Asked Tsunade

"I believe I have said it back then. Drop this case and go ask someone else to do your dirty work. Naruto may don't feel like dealing with you all, but I have no problem at all." Said Remillia as she materializes a red spear

"So… are we in agreement?" Asked Remillia

Tsunade was about to say something then Shizune bust in the room and said: "Tsunade-sama. We have a problem. The prisoners from the High-Level Security Prison had broken out gone on a rampage at the forest."

"Oh… perfect timing." Said Remillia

"Eh? Who are you and what do you mean?" Asked Shizune

"Tsunade brat. How about we show you just who are you dealing with? Patchouli, you're up." Said Remillia

"Haiz… fine." Said Patchouli as she flipping the page in her book

"You there… you said the prisoners are breaking out, right? Where are they?" Asked Patchouli

"Eh? eh… did I miss something?" Asked Shizune looking around

"Just tell her Shizune…" Said Tsunade

"Um… yes, Tsunade-sama. Excuse me, your name is Patchouli-san right?" asked Shizune

"Hurry it up…" Said Patchouli irritate

Shizune shrinks back as she said: "Um… they are at the Eastside, outside of Konoha Wall." Said Shizune pointing at the outside of the window.

"That direction huh? Alright… pay attention because I'm going to do this once." Said Patchouli as she's chanting

As she is chanting, multiple large magic circle appear up in the sky making all have to look at it. After that, she then said: "Fall down."

And then, a catastrophe had engraved into everyone mind as from the magic circle, many meteors start to rain down under the magic circle.

The meteors rain down creating multiple shockwaves that shatter the glass of the council room.

After the shower, the magic circle disappeared as Patchouli snap the book shut as she said: "There's your criminal."

"Eh? Ah yes…" Said Tsunade as she snapped out of her trance. She then said: "Shizune. Get a medic team there. See if there're any casualty."

"Ah yes…" Tsunade order makes Shizune snap out of it as she leaves immediately

"I highly doubt there will be survivors after that…" Said Yukari

"I just want to be sure…" Said Tsunade calmly but on the inside, she was terrified. Someone who could make rain of meteors is now sitting in this room and if anyone even raises so much of an ire, then the village is done for.

But it seems Tsunade luck had struck again as Danzo trying to control Patchouli with his hidden right eye.

Unfortunately for him, Remillia spot that as she immediately dug her finger inside Danzo eyehole.

"Hoh… what do we have here?" Said Remillia as she ripped it out

"ARGH!" Scream out Danzo as he just lost his right eye

"Huh… so this is the fame Sharingan that you people so worked up about…" Said Remillia inspect it

"Sharingan? Danzo?! Where did you get that?!" Said Tsunade slamming her fist down angry

Danzo was in pain to answer as he wonders how did Remillia know about his eye?

"You are asking how right? HAHAHA! Did you really think that cheap trick will go unnoticed through a vampire's eye?" Asked Remillia laughing

"Vampire?" Asked Jiraiya confuse

'Oh dear… I think I miss that part. Remillia here is the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and also the world strongest vampire as well." Said Yukari

"V-Vampire?" Said Tsunade shocked as the councilmen slowly inch away

"But still… to think they actually are human who thinks that they can control us. Maybe it's time for you to see… how futile and insolent it was." Said Remillia as bringing her hand up to Danzo as Danzo body then starts to rot

Danzo tried to escape but his arms and legs had been rotten as he can't move at all. As in the end, Danzo could only scream out as he falls down as his body stinks with the smell of rotten flesh.

"Someone… clean that up." Said Tsunade covers her mouth and nose

"Tsunade Senju. This is your last and final warning. Naruto maybe a ninja under your village but he's the citizen of our village. So if any of you tried the stun like today…" Said Yukari as she opens a gap and said: "Well… I think you already know."

After the Scarlet Devil walk in the gap, Yukari follows in as the gap closed.

Tsunade then releases the breath that she had been keeping in. Tsunade then said: "Still think it's a good idea now?"

Seeing everyone shaking their head, Tsunade then said: "Next time, ask for your own lapdog to do your work. Because I will never ask Naruto doing anything against his will at all."

And with that, the council meeting had ended with three dead bodies: one with a hole on it head, one is missing a heart and one is body rotten.

(Gensokyou)

"We are back." Said Yukari to see Naruto is sitting at the party.

"Done reflecting Naruto?" Asked Remillia

"Um… yeah…" Said Naruto turns his head away to avoid an annoyed, drunken look from Reimu

"Anyway… so where have you been?" Asked Naruto

"Oh… just some stuff, that's all." Said Yukari 'smiling'

"… You are not fooling me with that." Said Reimu

"Now now… let us enjoy the party instead." Said Yukari clapping her hand

Naruto just looks confused at that as he just ignores that and goes back to the party.

**Done. Another chapter. I think the next chapter will be the end of Season 1. I have a favor though, can anyone write a 'Reading Fanfiction' based on my stories please? I'm curious what will it be like? Oh, and please leave some comment for my stories please, thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Event Quest

Naruto right now had just finished his training with Sakuya. He takes a bottle of water from his inventory drink up and said: "Thanks for today as well, Sakuya-san."

"No need for thanks, Naruto. I enjoy doing this. Help me stretch my limb a little bit." Said Sakuya

"But still… it seems I still have a long way to catch up with Gensokyo level huh?" Asked Naruto looks at his hand

"You are halfway there. Don't worry about it." Said Remilla

"haha… anyway, did you visit Konoha by any chance?" asked Naruto

"…What makes you ask that?" Asked Remillia

"Well… it just a new entry had been updated in the bingo book." Said Naruto brings out the bingo book and read:

**Name: Patchouli**

**A.K.A: Witch of Ruin**

**Rank: S**

**Appearance: Long purple hair, wearing purple pajama-like clothes**

**Jutsu: unknown**

**Had seen raining meteor down to the villagers**

**Advice: Cautious. No info on her yet.**

**Name: Sakuya**

**A.K.A: Silver Flash**

**Rank: S**

**Appearance: White braid hair. Wearing a maid uniform**

**Jutsu: unknown**

**Can move as fast as the Fourth Hokage.**

**Kill 5 ANBU in second**

**Advice: Dangerous. No info on her yet**

**Name: Yukari**

**A.K.A: Reality Warper**

**Rank: S**

**Appearance: Long yellow hair. Wearing a purple outfit**

**Jutsu: unknown jutsu that manipulate space itself**

**Kill Konoha councilman by ripping his heart leaving an intact body**

**Advice: Extremely dangerous. Do not engage.**

"So… can you tell me?" asked Naruto

"Why am I not in that?" asked Remillia

"That's not the point, Remillia." Said Naruto sweatdrop

"I knew I should have just destroyed the building." Said Remillia eye flash red

"She's not even listening…" Said Naruto head dropdown

"I'm sorry for that, Naruto. After we heard what those humans have in plan for you, we decide to …pay them a visit." Said Sakuya

"I see… thanks for telling me. At least I know what I have to do now when they ask about you all." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"… I'll try to stop mistress from heading there to cause more mayhem." Said Sakuya looking at Remillia

"I'm counting on you there, Sakuya." Said Naruto as he went back home to wash himself

(Konoha)

"What did you say, Tsunade-sama?!" Asked Gai

"Like I said, Gai. I had sent your team to protect the land of River from Kurosuki family. I didn't know their opponent would be one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Said Tsunade

"Then… shouldn't you sent someone right now to assist them?" asked Gai slamming his hand on the table.

"Gai… you should already realize our situation. Right now, I don't even have any man to spare at all." Said Tsunade rubbing her temple at the situation

"Then let me go! I can do it!" Said Gai

"Gai… you know you can't. The client of this S rank mission requests specifically you. Please don't add yours to the stand by list." Said Tsunade sighed out.

"Stand by list?" Asked Gai

"You have no idea how many client requests for Naruto…" Said Tsunade looking at the pile

Speaking of the devil, after Tsunade had said that, Naruto appears from Gai's shadow and said:

"Yo, Baa-chan. Is there any mission for me?"

Everyone recoil back in shock and Tsunade said: "How many times have I told you, don't do that, brat!"

"What~?! Consider this is training for surprise attack~!" Said Naruto amusingly

Tsunade's vein pops up on her forehead at that. But then she remembers her conversation just now with Gai.

"Actually… you are right on time, brat. There's a situation." Said Tsunade

"Situation?" Asked Naruto raise an eyebrow

"I need you to go to the Land of River to assist team Gai to take down the Kurosuki family that terrorize there." Said Tsunade

"Why do you need me for just a bunch of thugs? Couldn't team Gai handle that easily?" Asked Naruto

"There's a high chance that the leader of the Kurosuki is one of the Swordsman of the Mist." Said Tsunade

"… for real?" Asked Naruto surprise

"Yes. If I knew beforehand, I wouldn't give this mission to them at the beginning with." Said Tsunade

A blue box then appears in front of Naruto:

**Quest: Defeat the Swordsman of the Mist Raiga (Event)**

**The land of River had been taken by the Kurosuki led by Raiga. Defeat him and free the country from his grasp.**

**Reward: **

**1.000.000XP**

**Trade Event Item**

'Trade Event Item? This is new…' Though Naruto as he inspects it

**Trade Event Items are special items that can be used to trade items in the shop. Tradable items can be weapons, gears, potions… and so on.**

'Interesting. Does that mean I can get gears without paying? This is perfect for the situation I am now.' Though Naruto as he accepted the quest.

"So brat, you accept it?" asked Tsunade

"When will I leave?" Asked Naruto

"Immediately." Said Tsunade as Naruto then sink into his shadow and disappear

"Alright then… I guess the problem solved. Shizune, bring out Gai's mission." Said Tsunade

"Eh? Wait… but Tsunade-sama, is it okay to leave it to Naruto?" Asked Gai

"Gai… the brat defeated Hoshigaki Kisame, the monster of the Hidden Mist. Do you honestly think that he can't take down someone like Raiga?" Asked Tsunade

"I-I see…" Said Gai

Back at Naruto as he races toward the land of River. He then looks around and thought

'great… sure wish I have Pop teleportation jutsu right now.'

"**Even if you have, you didn't place any marker on them at all.**" Said Kurama

"Then how am I suppose to find the team now?" asked Naruto

DOONNN! A sound interrupted Naruto and Kurama

"**Maybe you should try to use your skill to sense where the lightning strike first.**" Said Kurama

"I'm with you there." Said Naruto as he uses 'Negative sense'.

After a while, Naruto opens his eyes and said: "Bingo" as he sinks in the shadow

(Team Gai)

Lee, Tenten, and Neji are on their knee. Raiga was stronger than them not to mention he has the 'Kiba' sword along with mist that blocks Neji's Byakugan.

"For you kid, there won't be a funeral for you. All of you will burn!" Said Raiga as he uses 'Kiba' to launch the lightning.

The team braces themselves but then the lightning was swatted away.

"What the?" Asked Raiga confuse

"Raiga. Someone is here." Said Ranmaru

"Alright. I think that's enough don't you think?" Asked Naruto appears with 'Clarent' on his shoulder

"Naruto-kun!" Said Lee surprise

Tenten and Neji sighed in relief that their reinforcement had arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Raiga point 'Kiba' at him

"Be careful, Raiga! That person is not human." Said Ranmaru

"Not human?" Said Raiga confuse

"Oi oi… isn't that a bit rude there, little guy?" Said Naruto smirking

Ranmaru looks surprised at that

'he can see me?'

"Raiga. Be careful about him. Somehow, I can't read him at all." Said Ranmaru

"I see… don't worry. I can take care of him." Said Raiga ready his stance

"So… mind introduce me to the one behind your back?" asked Naruto

"The only thing I'll introduce you is… death!" Shout out Raiga as he using the 'Kiba' to shooting lightning at Naruto

Naruto just swatted it away with his sword. Raiga uses that opening to get close to Naruto to deliver a slash. But unfortunately, the only thing he hit was air.

"That's quite a clever move. But it's not good enough." Said Naruto behind Raiga

Raiga falls back as he looks at Naruto. Naruto just casually walks toward him twirling his sword.

"So… are you going to make a move or do I have to?" asked Naruto

"Raiga. I think we should retreat. He's not someone we can fight against." Said Ranmaru

"No, Ranmaru. There's a way to fight him." Said Raiga

"What do you mean?" Asked Ranmaru

"Oi you lot. Get over here now!" Call out Raiga as the force from the Kurosuki family appears

"If we can't fight him alone, we just have to use the number." Said Raiga as they get ready

Naruto could only chuckle at that.

"What's so funny?" asked Raiga

"Come out." Said Naruto as his 'army' come out from his own shadow

"W-what the?" One of the thugs look scared

"Now then, let's see which army is stronger. Your… or mine?" Said Naruto as his shadow soldiers charges

As the battle rage on, team Gai could only sit back and watch as Naruto's army rip through the Kurosuki family

"I have to admit, no matter how many times I see this site, I still can't get used to it." Said Tenten

"He literary a one-man army. I'm sure if he wages war with a country, he'll come out as a winner." Said Neji

"Naruto-san is my ultimate goal now. I have to work hard to have the strength of 100… no 1000." Said Lee fire up

Raiga could only look at the battle in disbelief. His lightning would be swatted away, skills and speed just a waste of time, numbers won't work against his opponent as well.

Naruto walks through the battlefield as he said: "So… is this the limit of your 'army'?"

"Heh… once I knew who you are, calling an army would be a waste of time." Said Raiga

"You know who he is, Raiga?" Asked Ranmaru

"He's the S rank that recently pops up, the Lord of Undead himself. It seems today is my funeral instead." Said Raiga

"I won't let you kill him, Raiga." Said Ranmaru

"Forget it Ranmaru. You were right all along. He is not someone we can fight." Said Raiga

Naruto walks toward Raiga then he said: "So Raiga, what are you going to do now?"

"I already know that my funeral is certain. But I won't let Ranmaru have his funeral." Said Raiga bring 'Kiba' up

"I see… so his name was Ranmaru. Care to tell me the story between you two?" Asked Naruto put away 'Clarent'

"… you willing to put away your weapon just to hear our story?" asked Raiga surprise

"It's not like you can do anything to get out of this." Said Naruto as his shadow soldiers look at Raiga eye glowing

Raiga starts to realize as well. Even if Naruto put away his weapon, his summon will kill him the moment he shows hostile and he can't risk Ranmaru at all.

"Raiga… let me tell him." Said Ranmaru

"Are you sure?" asked Raiga

"Yes."

Raiga nodded then bring Ranmaru in front of him. Naruto then said: "So you are Ranmaru."

"Yes."

"Okay then… I'm listening." Said Naruto

Ranmaru then starts to tell his story. About his disabling, his power, and the moment he met Raiga to now.

"I see… that quite the past you have there." Said Naruto

"I have told you the story. Now, We are completely at your mercy." Said Ranmaru

Naruto looks at Ranmaru as he then opens his inventory. He then took out a bottle and hand it to Ranmaru.

"Drink it." Said Naruto

"Eh?" "I said drink it." Said Naruto

"Oi… are you trying to kill Ranmaru with poison?" Asked Raiga angry

"You kidding, right? If I want to kill you then I could just ask them to do it instead." Said Naruto points at his army

"He's… right, Raiga. I don't think he needs to use this method when he already has the advantage." Said Ranmaru

"But…" "Raiga… I want to try." Said Ranmaru looks at the bottle

… "Okay."

Ranmaru then drinks the bottle. After drinking it, his body felt strange.

"R-raiga…"

"R-Ranmaru! What's wrong?" Asked Raiga

"My body…" Said Ranmaru tried to stand up and to his and Raiga surprise, he can stand by himself

"I-I can stand by myself. And I can move too." Said Ranmaru try a few steps

"Treasure the new life, Ranmaru." Said Naruto smiling

"T-Thank you!" Said Ranmaru

"This is great. Now you can truly be free!" Said Raiga

"Yeah, Raiga!" Said Ranmaru happy

"Then that's mean… my job is over." Said Raiga sadly

"Eh? What do you mean, Raiga?" asked Ranmaru confuse

"Take care of yourself, Ranmaru." Said Raiga as he pushes Ranmaru away and jumps off the cliff

"What the?" asked Naruto surprise

"Lightning! Give me the funeral!" Call out Ranmaru as from the sky, lightning strikes down at Raiga as he was vaporized

"Raiga!" Shout out Ranmaru

"He… commit suicide?" Asked Naruto surprise

"**Guess after that kid can stand up by his own two feet, he now can leave the world at peace.**" Said Kurama

"Guess for a tyrant like him, he still has a heart after all." Said Naruto

"**Still… what are we going to do about him? I mean, it's not like we can take him to Gensokyou.**" Said Kurama gesture to Ranmaru

"Yeah… that might not a good idea." Said Naruto as he turns to team Gai and said: "Anyone knows what to do with him?"

"I thought you already have a plan when you cure him." Said Tenten

"I thought I can let Raiga take care of him. Never thought he would jump off a cliff." Said Naruto

"Oh… then I have an idea." Said Lee

(The day later)

Naruto is now eating a plate of curry as he watches Ranmaru help the shop owner stirring the pot.

"I have to admit, I never thought you have this kind of idea." Said Naruto

"Granny once save my life. So I figure she would take him in." Said Lee

"I guess Lee can have a good idea sometimes." Said Neji

"Anyway… this curry tastes good." Said Naruto with another spoon

"I know, right? This curry is the reason why I'm still here." Said Lee asking for another plate

"Hey granny, can I have take-out for this?" Asked Naruto

"Of course. How much do you need?" asked the old lady

"How about 20?" asked Naruto

"Coming right up." Said the old lady

"Why do you need 20 for, Naruto-san?" Asked Lee

"Oh… just souvenir after all." Said Naruto smiling

(A while later)

"Here you go." Said the old lady

"Thank you, granny." Said Naruto takes the order and stores them in the 'inventory'

"Ok, let us go back." Said Neji

"Goodbye granny, I'll come back someday to have your curry again." Said Lee

"Um… I'll be waiting." Said the old lady waving at him

"Ok then. I'll go back first." Said Naruto as he uses 'Shadow Travel'

"ah… there he goes again. I want to ask him about the sword he got." Said Tenten

"I thought he uses dagger." Said Lee

"It is normal for a ninja to proficiency with two types of weapons, Lee." Said Neji

"Oh… that's right." Said Lee

"Now let us go back. I'm sure Tsunade-sama is waiting for our report." Said Neji

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade is now doing paperwork then Naruto appeared out from her shadow and said: "Yo Granny."

Tsunade surprise at that as she said: "Stop… doing that!"

"I finished my mission. Team Gai is now returning." Said Naruto

"I see… good work. Hand the mission report over and get your reward." Said Tsunade

"Thanks…" Naruto was about to take it but Tsunade pull it back

"Do you have any plan from today on?" asked Tsunade

"Yes. I have training to do. People to meet." Said Naruto

"Is it your girlfriend?" Asked Tsunade

"Can you get to the point?" Asked Naruto

"I'm sure you know about the council meeting right?" Asked Tsunade

"Yeah… Yukari, Remillia, Sakuya, and Patchouli scared the crap out of everyone in it, right?" Said Naruto

"I was wondering if you could tell me where are they from?" Asked Tsunade

"no." Said Naruto

"… oh well. Worth a shot." Said Tsunade hand him the report

(Back to Gensokyou)

"HHOOTT!" Shout out Marisa as she ate the curry

"But it's so good!" Said Marisa as she digging back in

"I have to admit, this is good." Said Remillia

"I need to recreate this recipe when we get back." Said Sakuya

"I don't like spicy food much but this is not bad at all." Said Reimu

"Glad you all like it." Said Naruto

"Never a dull moment with you, Naruto." Said Aya writing her note

"So did you manage to get anything else back?" Asked Reimu

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"You know… quest?" asked Reimu

"Oh right, I haven't turn it in yet." Said Naruto as he opens the quest

**Quest complete**

**Receive 1.000.000XP**

**Kiba Sword (event)**

"The sword that Raiga used?" Asked Naruto as he tried to equip it but the message 'error' pop up

"That's weird. Why can't I equip it?" Wondered Naruto as he inspects the item

**Item: Kiba Sword (event)**

**Type: Item**

**This item can't be equipped. It can be used to trade for an item instead.**

"Oh… so that's why. Let's see… open store… there it is. Available trade." Said Naruto as he chooses the option

"Let's see what can I trade… wow…" Said Naruto

**Done. This time I add the trading system. Naruto will have a chance to get a high-rank Noble Phantasm with this. The question is: What item will Naruto receive from trading 'Kiba Sword'?**

**A: Thor Hammer ****Mjolnir (Marvel)**

**B: Thunder God Meteor Sword (Tales of Demons and Gods)**

**If there's anyone can make a character watch, read stories from my story then by all mean. Please leave comment and PM**


End file.
